Yu-Gi-Oh The Strong
by 4fireking
Summary: Nuo Yusui is a young, brilliant detective who's never failed a client However, after being asked to take one client's place in the new Duelist Kingdom tournament, how can he do against so many strong foes? Along with his three friends, spirits of his two decks, Nuo solves cases and fight powerful foes. Filled with Action even for a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All official _Yu-Gi-Oh! _characters& cards are property of VIZ, Shonen Jump, and Konami.

Note: There's one monster in here I don't know is real or not, but I've seen it on the online game Dueling Network

**YU-GI-OH! The Strong**

**EPISODE 1-01**

" Give me a problem, any problem, and I'll solve it in an instant. I am the great detective Nuo: the person renowned for his excellent efforts, sly as a fox, strong as an ox, I am Nuo Yusui."

Nuo Yusui raised his wineglass; unshed the tears filling his pale green eyes. They sparkled in his mediocre office with scattered papers, smelling musty from cigarette smoke ( not his, Nuo doesn't smoke), and pictures of woman in bikini's scattered around the wall.

His time of luxury was over; the creaking sound of his office door opening filled his office as he saw a woman step up to his desk, aided by a briefcase. Nuo could've sworn he smelt the perfume of flowers in her silk hair.

Nuo swirled his wine around his glass, feeling notably tired and dreary. He had a family complex had been a solemn affair. For one thing, he never was close to his parents, yet it overcast his well-being—how could his parents have moved without telling him?

His client however was a site to behold. Black/brown hair, which was slightly wavy at the ends. Grey eyes, average height. She wore short-sleeved green shirt, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a camouflage pattern, and dark boots.

" Are you Nuo Yusui?" The woman said innocently, put her hand on her chest and spoke placidly. " My name is Imogen, and I've heard how you're good at solving problems?"

" You were told correct," Nuo scoffed, then took another glass of his wineglass. "But I require a high fee for my services."

" I thought you'd live in a more hostile environment. But how can I be sure you aren't being a fraud of your aptitude?"

Nuo seemed to be ignoring Imogen—he took control of the nearest item—the one wineglass on his desk. Imogen was mused with how Nuo casually gulped the wine down, and wiped the remaining liquids from his lips. Nuo, the youngest detective in the whole wide world, he reached to his hips for a Duel Monster case on him, and then he proceeded to picking one card out on top of it.

" Give me your wings, Little Chimera!"

Like a flash of light—a small ball of energy—a creature came out of nowhere and snarled at Imogen. The creature was a small cat, but it had pale white fur and wings sticking out its back, purple ears, also cool green eyes.

The small creature prowled at Imogen, but wasn't aiming for her as it really came at two small worms with pincers and purple armor on their backs. The creatures were struck, disappeared, reappeared as small balls of light and were sucked in through the mouth of Little Chimera.

The anxiety was too great for Imogen, her heart beat at a rapid pace, but all it sobered after the small cat jumped on Nuo's right shoulder pad and then nudged its head against his cheeks.

" There, there, you did a really good job, Little Chimera," Nuo mused to the small cat.

" W-what is that?" Imogen sweatdropped, said with her face full of sweat.

" This here is my Spirit Partner Little Chimera," Nuo gleamed, the small winged cat leaped on his lap and it purred as Nuo stroked its little head. " Chime here took care of those nasty Leghul who were hooked on you 'cause you're feeling an impressive amount of stress."

" Stress?"

" Yes, and not just any types of stress. You seem to be feeling the stress of another presence, phenomenon, and I think it has to do with something you did."

At first there was no response from Imogen, she tried kicking her heels against the cushioned red chair of which she sat on, but with a heavy sigh, exasperation, she looked into Nuo's eyes to say:

" I use to have a friend. His name was…Fuuta."

X-X-X-X-X

" _Hey Imogen, can I hold your hand," Fuuta said, laughed as he held his hand out for Imogen. _

" _Ummm…I guess that would be alright." _

_It was a time of joy and happiness—a time Imogen and Fuuta could be together; not one of the popular girls were around. _

_Imogen and Fuuta were ranked on the net by all the popular girls in their class: last. However, even though they were unpopular, ridiculed for being smart, different, Imogen and Fuuta were the best of friends. _

_On the way too, from school Imogen and Fuuta would hold their hands together while taking the subway car. Imogen and Fuuta's relationship was nothing less of friendship, but their actions gave the popular girls a chance to gossip._

X-X-X-X-X

_Over time, with a little bit of luck and recognition due to her athletic abilities, Imogen became one of the popular girls in her school. However, the same couldn't be said for her old friend Fuuta; he was still the least popular kid in his school. _

_One day, after weeks and weeks of separation between them, Fuuta and Imogen had the chance to take the subway car again. _

_Fuuta sat on the bench of the car, sighed, said, "What's it like to be popular, Imogen?" _

" _I-it's...pretty good," Imogen reclaimed. " I get to sit in the nice spots of the school, no one makes fun of me, and I have like a 1000 friends on Facebook."_

" _Oh…looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself." _

" _What about you, Fuuta? What has life been like for you?"_

" _It's been good. I was only shoved in my locker five times this morning…so I guess things are getting better. I also have been less afraid of the running, beatings, and everything. But what I really want… is to hold your hand once again." _

_Imogen felt the soft skin of Fuuta's hand rub up against her hand, and it was embarrassing for her. Life had one entity—one person's life, one person's rules—Imogen made her choice of Fuuta when she saw her __**friends **__near the subway station, and Fuuta's hand still clutching her arm. _

" _Get away from me!" Imogen exclaimed, she tried desperately to pull Fuuta's arm away._

" _I thought we were friends!" Fuuta claimed, his grip firm and strong. " I thought you cared about me!" _

" _I SAID…!" Imogen raised her right leg up, pressed it against Fuuta's abdomen. " GET AWAY FROM ME!" _

_Fuuta couldn't believe his eyes, ears, the foot of Imogen pressed him hard and released his grip of her arm, and pushed him off towards the edge of the subway platform. Imogen watched in fear as Fuuta fell off the platform and landed on the tracks. _

" _Look!" A woman's voice shouted._

" _A boy fell on the tracks!" Another woman shouted._

" _Somebody help him!"_

_Only Imogen had the chance to save Fuuta as everyone else was too afraid, shocked to do anything._

" _Fuuta!" Imogen shouted, she ran up to the edge of the platform and held her hand out. " Quick, grab on to my hand, Fuuta! I'll pull you u—"_

" _Burn in HELL!" Fuuta exclaimed, he was distraught over Imogen's betrayal. " I want to see you die, you traitor!" The sound of a train she heard, and the sensation of dying left a wicked grin on Fuuta's face. " If I ever do become a ghost, nothing would please me more than to watch you die a slow, agonizing, tearful death, Imogen. You're NO friend of MINE!" _

_One: the trains ran over Fuuta's body, killing him instantly. Two: A crowd of weary spectators gathered around the train Fuuta was ran over by; even the popular girls ran up to his body, but just to text about his death. Three: A pain inside Imogen's heart beat through her so rapidly her vision began to fade…_

X-X-X-X-X

" I understand your problem. I can help you, but my services aren't cheap."

X-X-X-X-X

Two of three things went according to plan in Nou's scheme. One: She was back in the train station her friend Fuuta died in. Two: She was around a table with a couple of the popular kids from school and was eating at the food court.

" Last night I had to go too this boring reunion with my parent's!" One of the popular girls laughed.

" Me too!" Another one of the girls laughed.

" What embarrassing things do your parent's make you do, Imogen?" The final girl around the table said to Imogen.

" Ummm… actually…I'm not feeling very well," Imogen said, she rubbed her stomach and groaned. " I-I…I think maybe I should step outside for some air."

Meanwhile, as Imogen was stepping away from the table, Nuo watched her on the top of a stand, and seemed to be unnoticed by any of the customers. Nuo's Spirit Partner Chime was also on the shoulder of Nuo as they both observed Imogen's friends, dissatisfied.

" Chi?" Nuo's winged friend said.

" I know. Young girls today are the devil's," Nuo said, smirked, shaked his head. " But a client is a client, and not helping her would tarnish my good reputation."

Nuo and Chime snuck down from the roof of the store, then sneaked in with the shadows while Imogen walked towards the subway platform.

" And I've never failed a case."

X-X-X-X-X

There was a great floundering crowd of young male and female business workers.

As soon as Imogen entered the platform, the place her friend Fuuta died, not long ago, she felt an eerie mist touch her legs. More and more her fears progressed, elicits, and became more grim on herself.

" _Fuuta…" _Imogen thought, pondered. " _I know you're here, Fuuta. I can feel you close by." _

Imogen had so many questions she wanted to ask her deceased friend. Fuuta had instilled such dread on her, and it was tearing her apart. Were there still any fond memories of Fuuta left in her?

Her suspicions were confirmed. There was no sign of anyone other than herself on the platform. As she felt the mist against her hair, turned around, she peered into the grotesque body of what she believed to be her deceased friend. Her anxiety arose staring at the tall, masculine figure, ghostly pale skin, teeth sharp as knives, blue hair, sharp black claws, and soulless yellow eyes as he carried a sword by its hilt.

" F-Fuuta?" Imogen sputter, she trembled seeing Fuuta's grotesque image. " Y-you are a-alive?"

" I'm entirely dead, and it's all because of YOU!" Fuuta in his form exclaimed. " You tossed me aside like a USELESS piece of garbage! And you did it all because YOU were mortified of being around ME!"

" You've got it all wrong! I wasn't ME! I never wanted any of this to happen! I'm sorry!"

Fuuta smiled snidely, laughed, "See, now you respect me!" Fuuta's snide smile turned into a distasted frown. " It's 'cause I'm a threat! Not that little nerd you once knew; I've now become Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

Imogen watched in horror as Zure/Fuuta raised his sword up and pointed its blade towards Imogen's neck.

" W-What are you doing with that SWORD!?"

"Repaying you for all the dolor that's befall on me 'cause of YOU!" Zure tightened his grip on his swords hilt, raised it overhead, and prepared to slash it downward, but not before saying: " Soon we will be together…FOREVE-!"

" YO!" Nou shouted, interrupted Zure of his execution.

Nou walked up from behind, and then he broke into a run. He slugged Zure straight in his stomach, causing blue blood to spill from his mouth. Zure was angry, upset, tried to cut Nou with his sword. Nou caught the sword, and threw it to the ground, and hit Zure in the face. Nou then preceded elbowing Zure in his face, and finished with an uppercut under his neck.

" A-ack!" Zure exclaimed, his anger took ahold of him. "You little bastard! Look what YOU done to ME!"

" I don't give a fuck," Nou retorted in a brash demeanor. " As long as I get paid, nobody touches my clients!"

" You don't understand. That woman's the evil one—she's the one who killed ME!"

" I told you: I don't give a fuck!" Nou then took out a small pentagonal black device, placed it on his right arm, and it unfolded into a flame-red Duel Disk with a picture of Little Chimera on it. " Since you're a Duel Spirit, you must've been given your own deck in the afterlife, so I'll be the one who'll face you for your freedom."

Zure responded to Nou's suggestion. Raising his sword up, watching as the metal pulled apart, a blue colored Duel Disk appeared on his arms. " I guess you're right; all us Duel Spirits are given a deck. And I've been hoping to have my first game with Imogen in the afterlife, but I guess you'll have to do for a start."

" Believe me, you piece of shit, I'm the last person you'll be facing, period."

" DUEL!"

**Nou: **4000

**Zure: **4000

" You can go first since you're the ugliest," offered Nou.

" Funny," Zure replied sarcastically. Zure drew his first card and then looked at the cards in his hand. " I'll start things off with my Foolish Burial. With this card I can send one Monster Card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send my PlagueSpreader Zombie to my Graveyard." A card popped out of Zure's deck, and he took the card out and placed it in the empty slot of his Duel Disk. " I'll set one monster Face Down and End my Turn."

**Nou**: 4000

**Zure: **4000

Nou drew his first card and studied the text. " Hmm…So many possibilities—so many choices—and so many ways for me to win. Which one should I play first?" Zure's eyes weren't as good as Nou; he couldn't see Chime on Nou's shoulders, or how he speaked to him, " What do you think, Chime?"

" Talking to yourself?" Zure laughed snidely. " You humans truly are a poignant race!"

" You use to be a human, Fuuta, don't you remember?!" The sound of Imogen crying was heard.

" No, but I remember you KILLING me!"

" Stop it! You did it too yourself! You have no one to blame but yourself!"

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Nou exclaimed, soon mellowed. " I'm trying to think here." Nou studied all six of his cards, moving them side by side, then he picked up the one in the middle. "I summon Kamaitachi (1700/600)!"

A small weasel with yellow fur, Japanese red marks on its fur, and a red metal coated tail with flames burning appeared on Kou's side of the field. The small weasel hissed at Zure.

" A little weasel; I'm so scared," Zure replied facetiously. " And what does thee think of our weasel—your little pet trying to stop me?"

" First: Kamaitachi is a weasel demon. Second: he's going to attack your facedown! Kamaitachi, go!"

Kamaitachi let out a cry and ran forward. It slashed its tail at Zure's facedown monster, and it was destroyed, but first revealed itself as a skeleton with tattered purple robes on its body, and it was promptly destroyed.

" Muwahahaha!" Zure/Fuuta laughed at the destruction of his very own monster. " You truly are a pathetic human!"

" Really, 'cause the way I see it, I seem to be in the lead."

" Heh, foolish human, you've fallen straight into my trap!"

" Is that so? Well maybe I'll just set two cards facedown and end my turn?" Nuo set two cards in his Spell/Trap card zone, and his turn ended immediately.

" _Fuuta, why are you doing this_?" Imogen pondered. " _T-this can't be…real."_

**Nuo: **4000

**Zure**: 4000

Zure swiftly drew his next card and examined it, smiled. " Perfect. I play the Spell Card Dark World Dealings. Both you and me will draw one card from my deck, then we'll both send one card to our Graveyard." And with that, both Zure and Nou drew one card from their decks, then both sent one card from their decks to the Graveyard. Zure smiled. " It seems I have everything I need."

" What do you mean?" Nuo scoffed.

" Take a good luck, you pathetic human! With my Plaguespreader Zombie, Skull Servent, and Archfiend of Gilfer, I can Summon Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1000)!"

The ground rumbled below Nou, yet he maintained a cool expression on his face. Out of the ground ahead of Zure a large hole opened out, black mist spewed out, and a creature emerged from the hole. A dragon, green scaled skin and black armored, large blades sticking from its ridge, a tail with a metal coated tip and spikes seeping out, and soulless red eyes.

Black mist spewed from the dragon's mouth, roared, " ROWWWWWRRR!"

" Oh No!" Imogen gasped.

" Ahahahah! This is the end for you, human. Prepare to be relieved Imogen…in the netherworld! AHAHAHAHAH!"

**Nuo: **4000

**Zure**: 4000

Nou kept himself calm. He was in a duel for a client in a subway station as his opponent was none other than a spirit of her deceased friend Fuuta. On Nou's field was a demon weasel named Kamaitachi and on Fuuta/Zure's field was the mighty dragon Dark Armed Dragon.

On the sidelines was the innocent Imogen who was feeling guilty because she was the one who ended her friend's life. All Imogen did was grieve over her friend—his anger for her was strong, and Imogen had been gloomy ever since.

Nou's monster Kamaitachi was shaking as he stared into the soulless red eyes of Dark Armed Dragon. Nou however was there to comfort his virtual monster as he brushed his hand against its back.

" Stay calm," Nou said too his terrified creature. " Just remember the money we'll make when the case is over."

" AHAHAHAHA!" Talking too your creature?!" Zure the spirit of a once happy student named Fuuta heckled. "Imogen sure lost it when she picked you! It's nothing but a holographic image!"

" You're wrong." Zure and Imogen both flinched as they both caught a glimpse of Nou's eyes twinkling in the light. " Every living thing all have vitality inside of them. You have to give it love, support otherwise you'll be doomed with failure."

Zure and Imogen were both speechless of Nou; he pet Kamaitachi's head while talking. Zure was speechless because he distasted every word out Nou's mouth. Imogen was speechless because she should've done as Nou said and treated Fuuta like a friend even when she became popular.

" Oh, treat everything with respect you say?" Zure said in a gall voice. " Tell me that after I do THIS!" A card popped out of Zure's Graveyard. The card itself soon fogged away in a mist once it was out. "Due to my Dark Armed Dragon's special ability, I can remove one Dark Monster card from my Graveyard in order to destroy one card on your field."

Dark Armed Dragon opened his mouth and a small black fireball was fired out. The fireball came into contact with Kamaitachi and his body shattered white dust as he soon disappeared.

" That wasn't very nice," Nou said nonchalantly while glaring at the remaining pieces of his monster floating in the air.

" Oh, did that hurt? Well prepare to feel the rest of my wrath!"

" Fuuta don't!" Imogen shouted. " You don't have too hurt him! I didn't mean for you to die!"

" You stay out of this, you hussy!" Zure shouted. " You made ME like this! So just can your water works and—"

" Both of you SHUT UP!" Nou interrupted. " God Dammit, let me think for one second!" Both Zure and Imogen were silenced as a small vein throbbed out of Nou's head as he was angry. However, the vein in his head soon subsided back in. " Look, I don't care who's fault you think it is 'cause frankly I think you're both guilt!"

" What?" Zure and Imogen unison.

" You heard me. You both are like a boyfriend and a girlfriend. From what I've heard the girlfriend shouldn't have been embarrassed and pushed her boyfriend, and the boyfriend should've let his girlfriend get him back up. You have no one to blame for your botch relationship."

" YOU!" Zure exclaimed. "You dare make a mockery of me?"

" Isn't too hard. Just like right now." Nou gazed at the ground; a flaming head was burning, and a faint illumination of a burning head of Kamaitachi. " Since you destroyed my Kamaitachi through a card effect I'm allowed to destroy one face-up monster on your side of the field and infect 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

The treacherous burning head charged for Dark Armed Dragon and soared straight through him. The mighty dragon roared before black mist spewed from its body and he soon disintegrated into dust.

**Nuo: **4000

**Zure**: 3500

" Darn you! That hurt! I play the card Pot of Greed."

" That card has been banned for over several years."

" Screw that. I'll play whatever card I want! And with Pot of Greed I can draw two cards from my deck." Zure drew two cards from his deck and then smiled nastily as he looked at his hand. "I'm pretty sure you understand the concept of Synchro Summon?"

" Yes. I also understand the King of Games Yugi Mutou is in his sixties by now."

" Good. Synchro Summon: Is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters." The smile on Zure's smile widened. "But before I do any of that I'll return one card in my hand on top of my Deck to Special Summon the Tuner monster in my Graveyard Plaguespreader Zombie(400/200)!"

As Zure put a card in his hand on top of his deck did a grotesque, petite purple undead zombie with a skull head come out of the Graveyard and laughed from his mouth. Zure also joined in with the laughter.

"Your monster is a freak like you," Nou said with a cool attitude. " What can that puny monster do?"

"It's not him you need to concern yourself with but the card I'm going to use next. I play Monster Reborn. With this card I can select one Monster Card from either of our Graveyards and Special Summon that monster too my side of the field. I choose to Special Summon my monster Ambitious Gofer(2400/100)!"

A giant sword with fur on the top and a giant red emblem showed out of nowhere. The sword sticked into the ground, the sound of electricity roared underneath as a giant pink head with a light purple face and blue eyes came out.

" I remember having a creature like that," Nou smiled.

" You did?" Zure asked.

" Yeah. Before my mom got a JOB! AHAHAHAHA!"

" Well I guess you've never had this. I tune my Plaguespreader Zombie with my Ambitious Gofer in order to Synchro Summon Blood Mefist(2800/1300)!"

Zure reached into his Extra Deck and pulled out a white card. Plaguespreader Zombie's body broke down and two giant green rings emerged out. The exoskeleton of Ambitious Gofer's giant head turned orange as he was surrounded by the two giant rings. Ambitious Gofer disappeared and a clown looking fellow wearing a black suit and top hat with gray skin as well a thin mustache came out.

" I definitely never had a creature like that," Nuo said nonchalantly. But there's no way I'd ever use such a silly looking monster like that."

" Please stop this, Fuuta!" Imogen cried. " I'll do anything you say! Just stop!"

" I equip Axe of Despair too my Blood Mefist. With this card my monster gains 1000 ATK power! (3800/1300)" A giant brown axe with a black blade appeared in Blood Mefist's hands. " Yes, feel it! Feel the whole extent of my power! My monster will destroy YOU! Blood Mefist, attack!"

Blood Mefist swished his large axe. A slice of air ran in, past Nou but he didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.

**Nuo: **200

**Zure**: 3500

" Ahahahaha! Looks like this game is over, Mr. Detective! During your Standby Phase you'll take 300 points of damage for every card on your field. So sorry but it looks like you lose this one, detective! And when you're gone I'll send you right into the Netherworld!"

Zure laughed wickedly through his mouth. Zure's voice rumbled, echoed through the subway station—a symbol of his wickedness—taken up all of Nuo's concentration out of him.

" I'm afraid you're terribly mistaken," Nuo replied. " I play the Trap Card Solemn Wishes." A Trap card of a blonde woman smiling under a pour of rain came out. "See, every time I play a card from my deck my Solemn Wishes will give me 500 Life Points. And according to my calculations: I'm saved."

" Guah! OI! You insolent little brat! Why can't you just die like ordinary kids?"

" Why would I want to be an ordinary kid? Ordinary kids are boring. I'd much rather be a card detective." Chime Nou's small Little Chimera appeared on Nou's shoulder and then affectionately rubbed against his cheeks while purring. " See? There's nothing wrong about being me. And there's nothing wrong with you or Imogen—so just shut the fuck up!"

" Guah!" Both Imogen and Zure stammered.

Zure recovered, growled, said, " Fine! I end my turn!"

**Nou: 700**

**Zure: 3500**

Nou drew one card from his deck. As his Standby Phase went through a long whip made entirely out of blood appeared in Blood Mefist's hands. The gray skinned monster with his small mustache whipped his whip over to Nou and scratched his cheeks. The pain was virtual so Nou shouldn't have felt anything, but soon a small trickle of blood oozed from Nou's right cheek.

**Nou: 100**

**Zure: 3500**

" Is that the best you've got? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to be the one who'll end this duel."

" You!" Zure yelled amused as he pointed a finger directly at Nou, but then laughed mockingly. " Ahahahaha! Do you really think you can stop my Mefist?! Ahahahaha! And (recovering from his laughing)…and even if you do defeat my monster you still won't be able to wipe out my monster! _But what he doesn't know is my other worldly abilities. Ever since we've started my Demon Touch has allowed me to pick any cards in my Deck and draw it. As soon as it's my turn I'll draw the card Final Flame. A weak card indeed, but it'll do 600 points too his insolent boy and rid him from me!" _

" I'm first going to remove my Kamaitachi from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon my Flame Spirit(1700)" A wall of flames roared from the ground. From beneath the grounds came a giant red ogre with bulky arms, no legs and pitch black eyes. "And since he was Special Summon I'm allowed to Normal Summon my very own Tuner Monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600)!" A tornado of flowers spinned around on the duel field. A woman wearing a blue ninja outfit with long red hair in a ponytail came out of the tornado and kicked her leg up high. Rose turned too Flame Spirit, Flame Spirit stared at Rose, then both of Nou's monsters smiled. " They make a pretty good couple, wouldn't you agree?"

" They're revolting and puny. Do you really think trash like that alone could do anything too me?"

" Nope. But together they'll kick your ass. I tune my Rose with my Flame Spirit in order to Synchro Summon Ancient Faerie Dragon! (2100/3000)

Rose disappeared, reappeared besides Spirit of the Flames. Rose then pecked Flame Spirit's right red cheek and as she did her body broke down into four giant green rings and surrounded Flame Spirit's body.

A dragon fly out of the four rings while Flame Spirit's body disappeared in a brilliant flash of bright white light. The new monster had green yet dark scales, long serpentine body, two massive colorful wings, yellow eyes and brilliant green hair flowing out its hair.

The dragon flew to Nuo, rested its long tail on the subway's floor, said in a rumbling voice, " Why have you disturbed my slumber?"

" Forgive me most honourable dragon," Nuo said in a sarcastic tone. " But I need your lazy ass."

The dragon noticed blood on Nuo's cheeks, smiled, "So, you've finally managed to find a decent opponent, eh?"

" Yes, and I know how much you enjoy killing strong prey."

" Who's he talking to?" Imogen asked to herself.

The sound of laughter was heard as the dragon's body started shaking. " Good. Do you have that stupid card in your hand."

Nuo smiled, raised one card in his hand high up, said, " Got it right here, big guy. I play the Field Spell Molten Destruction.

A hidden tray sticked out from Nuo's Duel Disk as Nuo placed his card in it before it closed. The area of the subway was covered by small mountains with lava coming out of the peak and flooding down. Imogen and Zure were surprised that they were on rocky ground yet lava was flowing around it.

" So you changed the scenery; big deal," Zure scoffed. " How's this suppose too help you beat me?"

" I'll start with My Ancient Faerie Dragon. When A Field Spell is activated I can draw one card from my deck." Nuo picked up the top card of his deck and added it into his hand. " Next is my dragon's other ability. Once per turn I can destroy one face-up monster on your side of the field I I control a Field Spell. I choose your Blood Mefist! Ancient Faerie Dragon, let's go!"

"He's all MINE!"

A large black ball began to glow inside of Ancient Faerie's Dragon's mouth. It was then that the dragon breathed a dark violet beam of energy at Blood Mefist and his whole body was destroyed as well the bits of him burned off fell into the lava below.

Zure however wasn't in the faint bit worried, laughed, " Hahahahaha! Is that all you got, you insolent little boy?! Even if you do hit me I'll still have Life Points! Muwahahahaha!"

" _You know what, this guy really is an idiot._" Nou looked at the last card in his hand, and realized it was Little Chimera. Nou could've sworn he saw his petit monsters face smile as he held him in his arm. " _Okay partner, let's finish this duel_. I reveal the facedown Raising Energy." Nou's facedown card flipped over and a picture of a man groveling with red light around him. " By discarding one card my face-up monster gains 1500 ATK points. I chose my Ancient Faerie Dragon (3600)"

" 3600 Attack Points?!"

" That's right. And if my calculations are accurate: you-are-dead. Faerie, let's finish THIS!"

Ancient Faerie Dragon swooped in and charged straight into Zure. Bone crushing noises were heard as Ancient Faerie Dragon's jaw clasped his Duel Disk and blow it too smithereens with a powerful beam of green energy.

" NO!" Zure shouted while staring at his destroyed Duel Disk.

**Nuo: 100**

**Zure: 0**

" Fuuta!" Imogen cried.

" Mission accomplished!" Nuo said while pumping his arm holding his Duel Disk in the air.

The scenery and Nuo's monster Ancient Faerie Dragon all disappeared from the field. Zure and Imogen were both suffering as Zure's body began to dissolve.

" No!" Imogen cried while kneeling besides her dissolving deceased friend. " Please don't go, Fuuta! Don't leave me!"

" I-Imogen…" Zure bemoaned in sorrow as his body continued to dissolve. "Please…" Zure raised his one hand to Imogen and motioned for her to grab it. "Can I please hold your hand one last time?"

There was a moment of silence between Zure and Imogen; just a few mere seconds. Then Imogen grabbed Zure's hand and willingly rubbed it against her face. Tears soon dripped from her eyes as the arm dissolved entirely.

" If you and I ever meet again…can we please be friends again?"

Zure's body was too dissolved and deformed as he became nothing more than a puddle of flesh—before his body had completely became a puddle…Imogen could almost see a smile on his face.

Then her friend was gone and it was just Imogen and Nuo left in the subway.

"Well, the case is done," Nuo said without any sensitivity for her friends departure. " I'll be taking my fee of ¥ 100,000. Also, I don't take checks. And I do hope you hurry it up as I have an Omiai soon."

X-X-X-X-X

The girl Nuo was sitting on the other end of the table was Nuo's fifteenth date. Nuo was one of the best detectives in the world yet he had one strong disadvantage: nearly every girl he ever comes in contact with besides his clients were afraid of him.

The girl on the other end of the table was no different as she trembled looking at Nuo. Her name was Yukuzi. Long wavy black hair (tied up with a green band), freckles, jade green eyes, 5'6", skinny, tan skin. She wore a nice red dress.

" S-so you're a…detective?..." Yukuzi said while she was petrified with her. " H-how…does that go?"

" Well, it's a very challenging career," Nuo replied cockily. " And every moment you stay away from it could affect you. Perhaps you've heard of the movie Silence of the Lambs by Jonathan Demme?"

" N-no."

" Well, it takes place in the 1991; it's an ancient movie. It has this serial killer played by Ted Levine who kidnaps woman and peels their skin off too use for his own, he puts them in a well, starves'em, and then kills them. A girl training to be in the FBI played by Jodie Foster has to train with another serial killer played by Anthony Hopkins who eats the skin of his victims. One of its greatest moments is when the cannibal rips a police officer's face off with his knife and puts it over his face too escape prison. All the newer scary movies couldn't hold a bullet too this one."

However, as Nuo had just recovered from his movie chatter did he see Yukuzi away from her table and trembling. Nuo was confused with the girls fear and then he got away from his table. " Well, it was nice talking to you."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo opened the door to his apartment/workstation. Nuo did the same thing he did after every failed Omiai: ignore them. Nuo never really wanted to have a girlfriend; it was all his father's idea of how he wanted grandchildren.

" I'm home!" Nuo called for his roommate to show up to which he did.

Nuo was a person who could see the spirits of Duel Monster cards—everyone from when the first pack came out to the latest ones—he could make friends with each and every one of them. The creature who showed up to greet Nuo was his friend Mile's the Milus Radiant. Mile's had the appearance of a small dog, brown fur, dark blue handkerchief under his neck, two metal hoops for ear rings, a small blue horn, and dark eyes.

" Hey there, buddy," Nuo laughed while Mile's licked Nuo's hands. "Looks like someone is hungry. How about a little lunch for my little champion?"

Nuo was about to walk too his office door but heard a knock on his door. " Mr. Nuo Yusui are you in there?"

" Er, yes, but I'm closed right now."

" Please let me in! It's a matter of life or death!"

" Well, if you say it that way I guess I have no other choice."

Nuo opened the door to his apartment/office and a boy fell in. A little boy, kinda long, messy dark blue hair which covers his eyes so he wears a black headband. He has bright blue eyes and isn't very tall 5'5. He was wearing and a little bit too long dark blue jeans, the bottom covering alot of his white sandals. He wears a loose plain white t-shirt and a long silver chain around his neck.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Nuo said helping the boy too his feet. "That was some fall you had there."

"Please…help me."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo let the kid straight into his office and sat him on a chair. Nuo could tell just by looking at the kid that he was docile, but he couldn't help but notice he was distraught.

"So your name is Atticus?" Nuo asked, he had a piece of paper on his desk and was scribbling on it.

" Y-yes," Atticus said rather hesitantly.

" Okay. My services aren't cheap. So what seems to be the problem?"

" It's my brother. A year ago he went too this tournament called Duelist Kingdom run by the son of Maximillion Pegasus and I haven't heard from him ever since."

" Really?" Nuo wrote the information on his piece of paper. "A year is a pretty long time. Why haven't you alerted the authorities about this?"

" I tried, but they don't have jurisdiction anywhere near Pegasus's son. I also didn't know he was gone for 6 months since he moved away after he turned eighteen. Now…I got an invitation to join Duelist Kingdom."

" Cut to the chase would ya. I'm on a very busy schedule, and I don't want to waste any more time."

" Well…I was hoping, wondering if maybe you could take my place in the tournament."

" What?"

" Well…I'm scared to go, and I understand you're the youngest detective. I mean…nobody knows what I really look like, and maybe you could use that to sneak in?"

" Sorry kid, but I'm not too great of an actor."

" Please! I'll pay you one hundred million yen if you can pull off this case."

" Kid I don't think you—did you say one hundred million yen?"

" Yes! My family is very wealthy! We can give you anything you want. I just want you to find out what happened to my brother."

Nuo had a lot of thinking he had to do. One: did he really need the money? Two: could he really trust someone with blue hair? Then Nuo thought about what he could do with the money: late nights at the movies, smorgasbord of one of the finest cuisines and even get lots of candy; the junk he liked to eat.

" Okay. Wait until they get a load of me."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Next time on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong**_

Nuo goes undercover as Atticus! What awaits him on a cruise; he meets a whole bunch of strange people. How will our young hero do when he gets conned by a sneaky Duelist trying to eliminate his cards? Find out next week on the next exciting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh The Strong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All official _Yu-Gi-Oh! _characters& cards are property of VIZ, Shonen Jump, and Konami.

YU-GI-OH! The Strong

EPISODE 1-02

Note: One chapter I'm going to use fake cards, but I think that shouldn't be until later in the series.

Kyle Petiel raised his two plastic green guns, pressed on the plastic triggers, and let his imagination take ahold of him as he pretended bullets were being fired.

Kyle was an ordinary eleven year old boy, but he had been invited to take part in Duelist Kingdom for his superb dueling skills. Most believed Kyle to be a child—he was a child, and had the body of a child—no one believed a child like him could ever have a chance of entering Duelist Kingdom.

" Take this! Bam, bam!" Kyle laughed as he pretended to be in a western duel. " I'm sheriff Kyle, and I mean business! Bam, bam!"

Kyle was too distracted by his shooting, playing that he didn't realize someone wearing a black ski mask and black trench coat was walking up too him from behind. The man sauntered behind Kyle, watched his display of _handling _guns, then tapped him on his right shoulder. Kyle spun around to see the strange man.

" Hello," The man said in a sooth voice. " Are you alone?" Kyle just stared at the strange man. He started looking at his eyes, couldn't see anything through the eye sockets, but smiled.

" Yes, I'm alone. Are you alone?" The man sighed, reached his hands out and rubbed the scalp of Kyle's head.

" Yes, I too am alone. It's nothing serious. People just think I'm weird. By the way, what does your father do?"

" He's a court judge."

"What does your mother do?"

" She just lounges around and cleans."

" Really? Say, would you like to build a fort?"

X-X-X-X-X

The evergreen trees in the woods were luscious, green and tall. The ground was a swamp, mucky with logs scattered around. In the remote location of the desert Kyle and the man wearing a ski mask were stacking logs on top each other.

" What are you doing in America?" Kyle asked, stacked another stick on a wall with five sticks piled up. " You sound like a foreigner."

The ominous man was a hush figure—he never said much to the people he _acquainted _himself with—he never visited any of them twice. The man kept his sweaty, cold hands inside the right pocket of his coat.

" I just like travelling. There's so much to see, so much to do, and you can't just do it in one place. Say, would you pick up that stick behind you?"

" Sure." In his moment of indulgence, kindness Kyle turned his body around and walked up to the stick. He didn't know the very same man was lurking up behind him, reached into his right pocket, and then he pulled a small knife out. " My name is Kyle. What's your na—Ack!"

The man stabbed his knife into Kyle's back. Blood tricked from his stabbed spot, then his mouth. Kyle was cold, confused, and dying. " W-why?" It occurred to Kyle now how the man was a serial killer. But it was too late for him now. Lying down, squirming, fatally stabbed in his precious organs, Kyle was dying.

" H-help me! Somebody help me!"

X-X-X-X-X

Inside Kyle's house, a quaint two-story house that was dark, the man had checked Kyle's 3d LED digital computer monitor. On the computer monitor was a picture of Kyle's ticket to the Duelist Kingdom. The stoic, mysterious man was the one who was checking Kyle's ticket.

" So, you're eleven years old?" The man said nonchalantly." Well, maybe YOU should be twenty-three years old?" The stoic man tapped on the computer screen, and where it said 'eleven' it said 'twenty-three'. " Now, Kyle isn't _your _name. Your name shall be…"

X-X-X-X-X

Attacus waited patiently outside Nuo's bathroom door. Nuo was doing a makeover of himself, making himself look like Atticus, so Nuo could go into the Duelist Kingdom tournament instead of him.

" _Can he really do this_?" Attacus thought. " _Duelist Kingdom is one of the most renown tournament in the entire world. At least one employee must've seen the real me somewhere, and they'll know how different in height I am from Nuo._"

The doors to the bathroom opened and the new Nuo walked out of it. Attacus was captivated by how similar Nuo looked like him. He had long, messy blue hair that looked exactly like his and wore the same black headband. Attacus was surprised to see his eyes also looked blue. He had on the same dark blue jeans, a plain loose white T-shirt and a long silver chain around his neck. The only difference was he wasn't 5'5; Attacus's height.

" Wow," Attacus awed looking at his own _reflection_. " Did you dye your hair just for me?"

Nuo scoffed, smirked, said, " Don't be a retard. This is a wig. I used one of my old black wigs, dyed it blue, so now it's a blue wig. And I used thick plastic, paint, and scissors for the eyes. Now, do you have anything that can explain this 'Duelist Kingdom' to me?"

Attacus fiddled with his fingers. He thought back to the tournament, how he was chosen, and then remembered something. " I'll be back."

X-X-X-X-X

Thirty minutes later, Attacus opened the door to Nuo's apartment and walked inside with a video cassette. He saw Nuo, who had gotten tired of waiting for Attacus, was standing, leaning against the wall and sleeping.

Attacus sauntered up to Nuo, grabbed his right arm, and shaked his body. " Hey, please wake up, mister detective."

Nuo slowly opened his eyelids, and then he slowly turned his head to Attacus, smiled. Nuo was quick, smart, he figured the cassette in Attacus's arms wasn't a late night movie.

" Man, those things are like from the dinosaur ages. Couldn't he have put it on Blu-ray?"

" This cassette explains everything about your travelling expanses, rules, and rewards if you were to win. Are you ready to watch it?"

" This isn't like that cursed video from The Ring where if I watch it I'll be doomed to die?" Nuo said wryly.

" Oh no."

Attacus found a TV in Nuo's living room, sheer luck for him, he found a cassette player—actually, as he thought of it, the only machine that could play his cassette. Attacus then popped the cassette in, and a picture of another person showed up on the screen. He was tall and skinny, was wearing a fur-collared black leather trench coat, blue jeans, with a pair of orb-shaped yellow earrings. His hair was white and combed back and his eyes were grey. He smiled broadly on the screen.

" Seven days…"

" Oi!"

" Seven days until my tournament. In case you're wondering, a cassette will be sent to all contestants on the same day, so mark it down in your calendars."

" _Mark it in the calendar_? _This guy sounds super lame_."

" In New Domino City, in the only pier in the city, you'll find my ship stationed on the dock. Think of cartoons when you're looking for my ship; you might be able to find my ship." The man's broad smile lengthened, he leaned in closer to the lens of the camera. " My name is Maxillennium Pegasus. Some of you might know me as the son of Maximillion Pegasus. Since my father is sick in his old age, I've been asked to take over his tournament."

"_Gee, I wonder what the creator of Duel Monsters looks like now_?"

" You have all been selected because you're the strongest Duelist's the world has to offer. But is it your skills, or is it just your decks?" Maxillennium pulled a red duelist case out and showed it for Nuo and Attacus to see. " You have all been given cases like these. Each one will have cards. But not just any cards. The cards will be clues that'll explain certain things about my tournament."

" _Using cards to explain stuff_? _This guy really is strange._"

Attacus handed Nuo a box case like the one Maxillennium had shown him. Attacus opened the case and showed three triangular-shaped Duel Monster cards with red cases on them. Nuo took the card and studied the three cards: a forest, lots of gold coins, and a crown.

" Do those cards make any sense to you, Mr. Detective?"

" I may be wrong, but I think I have some understanding of them. The forest may be where the tournament is going to held, the crown symbolizing a champion, and the coins are a reward if we can win. Course, I may be wrong."

Nuo looked at the cards once again. This time, he took away the reward and the crown and focused primarily on the forest. Nuo kept his gaze on the forest, and then he grimaced.

" _I don't know what you're planning,_ _Maxillennium, but I know it isn't going to be good."_

X-X-X-X-X

The day of departure, Nuo disguised as Attacus appeared at New Domino City harbor, a cruise ship with a picture of Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon on the sails was stationed in clear view. Nuo watched as people from the young age of 10 to the old age of fifty started to board the ship.

Nuo was about to join them on the ship, but stopped when he heard a ringing noise:

RING RING RING **Beeep** RING RING RING!

" God have mercy on the person who dares to call me at 10pm." Nuo took out his crimson black cellphone and narrowed his eyes at the blinding light the cellphone was emanating. "Yeah, who is this?"

" Big brother?" Nuo heard the sound of his sister Rei said, choked. " Are you there, big brother?"

" Yeah, I'm here, baby. Is Rin with you?"

" Big brother?" Rei's twin sister Rin said. " Is it really you, big brother?"

" Yeah…why are you girls calling me this late at night?"

" Dad wants to talk to you," both Rei and Rin said in unison. " Hold on."

Nuo waited two minutes, watched more people walk on the cruise ship, then heard the raspy breath of his father on the other end. " There you are, you little bastard!"

" Er, how's the diet, dad?"

" I'm not your damn father! And I would kill myself if I was related to you!"

" But you did marry MY mother. Even though she's sick, she wouldn't like hearing you talk ill to her son. Now, why is it that you called me?"

" Listen here, you little shit, I want you to quit that stupid detective business and come back home this instant!"

" I don't think I'll—"

" GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Nuo scoffed at his cellphone, and thanked himself that he didn't have the cellphone that let him see his callers face. Nin was also thankful he never had to see his stepdad Ushi. Nuo wasn't abused once by Ushi, at least not physically, but him and Nuo had never been _close_. The only think Nuo respected of Ushi was his half-sisters Rin and Rei; they were sweet girls.

" Look, I'm on a case right now. I'll get back to you in a few days. Send my regards to Rin and Rei."

" YOU BETTER NOT HANG UP ON ME, YOU SON OF BI—"

Nuo ended his transmission with Ushi and placed his cellphone back in his pockets. Nuo then walked up the plank of the ship and headed into the cruise ship, but was stopped by a masculine black haired man wearing a blue business suit.

" I'll need to see some identification," The man said sternly.

"Er, right." Nuo reached into his pockets and pulled out a fake ID card. Nuo passed the card to the man as he read it thoroughly. " _Good thing I did a little modifications last night_."

The guard looked at the card for a second and then passed it back to Nuo. He then tipped his head to him and let him pass through the entrance. " Have a nice day, Attacus."

Nuo smiled and walked into the cruise ship. However, he frowned when he was behind the guard, thinking about Attacus. " _It took me two hours to make those modifications. I better get my pay when this is over_."

X-X-X-X-X

Part of Nuo's job as a detective was too delve everyone; he was searching the people on the cruise.

There were multifarious people on the ship. Some were white, others were black, some boys, some girls, kids no older than 10, old people no younger than 50.

Nuo's attention was on certain people. Nuo's attention was on a person he could only assume was a male and using a Water deck, short blue-green ski cap, a sea green vest with white detailing, skin tight black undershirt with sleeves, black knee length pants, and a red scarf around his mouth and black goggles on his eyes. He was wearing a sapphire pendent in the shade of a trident around his neck.

He then noticed another person who caught his interest. He was a man, thin and lanky, greased-back brown hair and orange eyes. He has curly, well-twirled mustache and a goatee. He wore a marine uniform, neat and clean, blue and white with a hat.

There was one final person that caught his interest. The person has dark skin, black eyes, a scar which ran across the right side of his chin and stopped at the left side of his face. Black dreads reached his upper back and a small black pointy beard and well-toned muscles. He wore a blue vest and fancy white shirt with black jeans and a Duel Disk shaped like a gun strapped to his leg.

" _There sure are a lot of interesting people here_," Nuo thought. " _But I have to remind myself the most important thing_ _about being a detective is to never fully trust anyone_. _Right. Now all I have to do is get to my room and get some shut eye for tomorro—"_

" Excuse me," A gentle voice said, he interrupted Nuo's train of thought. Nuo spun his head to the person who interrupted him—he saw him to be petite. 4'2, brown eyes, hazel hair with a white stripe( white bang on the left side), and pale white skin. He wore a green turtleneck, red shorts, and brown sandals. " Can I speak to you outside?"

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo was bemused by the hazel haired boy. There were three things intriguing about the boy: his size, his hair, and his actions. Nuo watched him as he set lawn chairs and a plastic table out and placed a bottle of wine on the table—most mysterious.

Nuo kept his suspicions at a minimum view point, keeping his distance from the boy, said, " You said you had something you wished to tell me? May I hear what it is you wish to tell me?"

" All will be explained in time," the boy interpreted. " For now, why don't you just sit down and relax." Pulling out two plastic cups, tempting Nuo with his urge of wine, the boy poured white wine into the two glasses, and then passed one glass over to Nuo. " Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you had wine. Oh, and my name is Basho by the way."

Most intriguing was the wryly expression Basho gave Nuo. Nuo however accepted Basho's invitation and sauntered towards the table Basho was standing beside. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed a glass of wine, spinned it around, sniffed its fragrance, and then took a sip from it.

" This is quite piquant white wine; it reminds me of the one I had yesterday."

" Thank you. Do you want to know where I got it?"

Nuo smiled, spinned the liquids in his glass around again, said, " Not really. Why have you brought _me _out here?"

" You really want to know why I brought you out here, huh? Very well. Are you Attacus Ten?"

" Who wants to know?"

" I'm such a big fan of your father. I especially liked when he beat 'Beast King' with his 'White-Horned Dragon'. And I was wondering, thinking, maybe I could see the deck of my idols son?"

Nuo's suspicions over Basho remained wryly and mischievous. But Nuo was smart, sly. In just five seconds, one moment of thinking, Nuo hatched a brilliant plan for Basho. " Sure." Nuo sauntered up to Basho, leaned against him, and then raised a deck of 40 cards up. " Hope their too your liking."

Without warning, Basho took the Duel Monster cards in Nuo's hands away. Nuo wasn't scared; he had no reason to _be_. Basho then walked up to the railing of the cruise with the cards in his hands, and then he chuckled to himself.

" I heard how your whole family are renowned _best _duelists in the world. Too bad…" Nuo sweat dropped, Basho released his grip on the cards, letting them be blown into the vast, blue ocean from the breeze. " YOU'RE A MORON! Say good-bye to your cards, and your chances of winning! Hahahahaha!"

All looked lost for Nuo watching all 40 Duel Monster cards being blown at by the breeze. Unfortunately, as Nuo pulled out another deck from his pockets, it was Basho who was in trouble. " Tell me, are you missing anything?"

" What are you—" Basho soon realized it wasn't Nuo's cards that were tossed aside, who he thought was Attacus, but really it was his own cards Nuo stole from him when he leaned up against him. " MY CARDS! My beautiful cards!" Basho stood up on the railing, preparing to jump…" I will get my card—"

" Take this!"

Nuo squeezed Basho's neck. The grip of his fingers was horrendous on his neck; making him grimace, shudder, then collapsed as he was knocked out cold. Nuo took Basho's place on the railing, crouched his knees, and prepared to jump.

" You should count yourself lucky, con-man," Nuo said. " Don't think I trusted you; I don't trust anyone. But I'm not scum like you. I'll be getting your cards back for you." Chime Nuo's spirit Little Chimera and Miles Nuo's spirit Milus Radius appeared in miniature forms on Nuo's shoulders

" Chi,"

" Mil,"

" Chime, Miles, I'm going for a swim. When I give you the signal, I expect you to get me back on the deck. You guys can handle that, right?"

Chime was encouraged, nodded her head, said, " Chi!"

Miles was encouraged, nodded his head, said, " Mil!"

Nuo then dived face first from the railing towards the water, his hands clapped together, made a gentle splash when his body touched the water. The shock of diving was short; Nuo resurfaced and started searching for Basho's cards.

" I-_ack_-need-_ack_-to get a different-_ack_-job."

Nuo managed to find his first card. He then found another card, and another, and another. After two minutes of searching, Nuo had collected every one of Basho's 40 cards. It was time for him to give his spirit monsters the signal, " Chime, Miles, now!"

" Chi!"

" Mil!"

Chime and Miles may've been spirits, but Nuo's resolution was so strong that he gave them enough strength to throw a life ring, letting their master grab ahold of it, then pulled him up and back on the deck of the cruise.

" Chi!"

" Mil!"

Chime and Miles both ran up to Nuo. They both affectionately rubbed themselves against Nuo's legs. Chime purred as she rubbed against Nuo, and Miles wagged, swayed his tail as he rubbed against Nuo.

" Hey, you two, cut it out!" Nuo laughed. "I still have work to do." Chime and Miles both stopped rubbing against Nuo, and then he walked up to the unconscious Basho's body—he had business to attend with him. "Here, I have something that belongs to you." Nuo tossed 39 of the cards at Basho, but kept one of them in his hand. "I think I'll hang on to this one. Think of it as payment for your deceit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo sat in his quaint room. There was only one bed, one desk, and one bathroom in the small room. Nuo sat at his deck while staring at the card he took from Basho. The card said 'Key Mouse', a small white mouse, a black collar with a gold template on it, small pink dots on its cheeks, a gold key and padlock on its collar, black eyes, and a fluffy purple ball at the end of its tail with a gold key sticking out.

" It's hard to believe something as elegant as you was in the hands of scum like him," Nuo mused while holding the Key Mouse card in his hand. " I think I should give you a nickname. But what should I call you. Peach? No, not that. Astro? No, that's even lamer. How about something simple, like Pedestrian? Boy, I really am losing it."

Chime and Miles both watched Nuo cogitate a name. Nuo's mind puzzled, and puzzled, and puzzled, but he still couldn't find a name—his mind just didn't have imagination in creativity. However, remembering _his_ mother, he smiled, said, " Okay, your name will be Springer."

A name wouldn't mean much to most people Nuo's age, but Nuo wasn't like _most _people. Focusing his energy, freeing his mind, Nuo sighed from his mouth as a breeze of elegant, cool orange air came out. The air surrounded Springer's ( Key Mouse's) card, and soon a miniature version of Springer came out.

" Chi?"

" Mil?"

The small Springer used his fluffy tail to wipe its eyes from tears. Springer then glanced at Nuo, saw the kindness in his eyes, smiled; he liked him.

" Hey there, Springer," Nuo smiled at the small mouse. " My name is Nuo." Chime and Miles then hopped on the top of Nuo's desk and gleamed happily at Springer. Nuo pointed to Chime. " This here is Chime." Nuo pointed at Miles. " And this here is Miles. I hope the three of you can be good friends."

" Chi," Chime said.

"Mil," Miles said.

" Key," Springer said.

All three spirits gathered around each other, sniffed each other with their noses; their way of greeting, then smiled and ran around together in one small circle.

" _Aw, look at how cute they are," _Nuo thought, he watched three children play around. " _I just hope they can continue to be friends. But right now…" _Nuo yawned. " _All I just want to do is get some shut eye_."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo wasn't much of a sleeper—sleeping was frightfully noxious—but he needed sleep if he ever planned to survive, work. In his dream he was in a dark void, spectral. His breath was hot and his face was cold.

Then the Duel Monster Hitotsu-Me Giant rushed in. Hitotsu-Me Giant was giant, green, big, sturdy, with well ripened pecs on his green skin, and a massive red eye on his forehead. Hitotsu would've made most humans blood run cold just by feeling his breath, but Nuo was only vexed by seeing Hitotsu-Me Giant's ugly face.

" Don't you have villages to terrorize?" Nuo said sarcastically.

" You be my dinner!"

Hitotsu-Me Giant raised a hand for Nuo, but was provoked by the wrath of Axe Dragonute. Axe Dragonute was a dragon humanoid, tall as a human, masculine, black, purple scales around its body, two giant wings sticking out his back, and a large axe held in both his hands.

" Human shall become my dinner!" Axe Dragonute slashed his axe at Hitotsu-Me Giant and cut his body in half. Both half's of Hitotsu-Me Giant fell on the ground, blood trickled outside of his mouth, then every part of him died, as he exploded into tiny particles of dust. " No one shall disturb my dinner!"

However, Axe Dragonute was soon obliterated by a blast of bright white light. In the aftermath, from the sky, Nuo's faithful dragon Ancient Faerie Dragon descended from the sky and landed on the ground.

" About time you got your lazy dragon tail over here," Nuo remarked.

" Just be grateful I even showed up, you ungrateful little prick," Ancient Faerie Dragon retorted.

" When my mother gave you to me, I never thought you'd be so much trouble."

" Well, when she gave me too you, I thought her son would have _a _brain."

" Whatever. Just tell me the news."

" Fine." Ancient Faerie Dragon folded her wings, closed her eyes, then concentrated really hard. Nuo also closed his eyes. After two minutes of _speaking _with their eyes closed, Nuo and Ancient Faerie Dragon both opened their eyes, Nuo smiled. " Now you understand?"

" Oh yeah." Nuo snickered. " The great dragon queen couldn't take care of one human brat, so they send someone like me to stop the threat for them."

Faerie stared nonchalantly at Nuo, said, " Well…that's one way of saying it."

" That's the only way of saying it. Now why don't you be a good majestic dragon, and compliment me."

" What?" Faerie Dragon aghast.

Nuo darted his eyes, acted like he wasn't listening to Faerie Dragon, said, " I'm not going to help you if I don't get any gratification."

" Guah! I-really-don't-like-you. Fine. You are the most delicious human I've ever meet. If I could, I'd eat you first."

Nuo continued to act like he wasn't' listening to Faerie Dragon, had his arms crossed, said, " I said I wanted a 'compliment', you dummy!"

" Fine. Your hair is so…ordinary."

" Good enough. I'm in. I just have one question. What business does a dragon like you have with Maxillennium Pegasus?"

X-X-X-X-X

Nou's eyes were weary as he woke up from his slumber. Nou had slept peacefully in the ship he was sailing in, but his sleep was interrupted by the rough seas and water splashed over his face. Nou grimaced from the cold seas, then he fell out of his cabin bed.

" Fuck!" Nou exclaimed after falling out of his bed. Nou looked at the ceiling, looked at his hands and scowled at his hands. "Just when I had the time to be lazy. Gee, I wonder what wisenheimer built this ship. With all the people in it, it's a little quaint." Just then, Nou's spirit pets Chi the Flying Chimera, Miles the Milus Radius, and his new friend Springer the Key Mouse surrounded him. The trio of spirits sticked their pink tongues out and licked Nou on his face. The tongues tickled, stimulated Nuo and made him laugh uncontrollably. "Stop it! Cut it out! I have an image to—Ahahaha!"

Nuo couldn't stop smiling from the relishing feeling in his head. However, Nuo shoved all three of his spirit animals off. Nuo clumsily arose from the ground, brushed the dirt from his clothes, and smiled broadly. However, Nuo suddenly felt a twinge from his stomach as he was hungry, and rubbed his stomach to relieve the pain. " Man, am I hungry or what? I've eaten nothing but crackers and bowls of noodles for the past three weeks. Maybe there's a cafeteria in this ship. I'd love some cooked meat."

X-X-X-X-X

In the cruise cafeteria were the dark-skinned man and the supposed person Nuo thought was a boy. Nuo had just entered the cafeteria, the first thing he was them, then shrugged and walked towards the sides where a buffet of food was.

The two people sitting together were Kuro and Junketsu. Kuro was the dark-skinned man and Junketsu was the person wearing black goggles. Kuro and Junketsu were friends since childhood, but have never been anything but friends.

" Are you sure you it's okay to dress up like that, Junketsu?" Kuro said as he scooped up a forkful of noodles. " What if someone recognized you from your voice? Are you sure you want them to see you in that gimmick?"

" Yes," Junketsu said with a smooth, quiet voice. "I want someone who will care for me no matter what I look like. Even if that seems like a dream…" Junketsu took out a small handheld mirror and stared at herself. Her goggles glinted at the reflection of the mirror and Junketsu smiled. "…it makes me happy to think there is such a person."

" What's sup?" Kuro and Junketsu heard the sound of a stranger say. Kuro and Junketsu looked up and saw a boy with long blue hair lean against their table with a tray of food in his hands. "Mind if I sit here?"

Both Kuro and Junketsu stared at the long blue haired boy. Kuro then held a hand out for a seat and pushed it back. Nuo sat on the chair and placed his tray on the countertop. Kuro stared at Nuo and scoffed. "Please finish your food off quick. Me and my friend have a lot we'd like to discuss."

"Wow, talk about giving the guy the cold shoulder," Nuo said while he played with his food. " My name is N.. I'm sorry, I was thinking about my brother for a second. My name is Attacus." Nuo was shocked to realize he almost left his secret identity be ruined; he tried eating to hide his face.

" Okay, Attacus, please finish your meal and get out of here."

" Impatient, impatient, impatient. Geez, can you give a guy a break? Maybe I won't leave this table. Maybe I'll follow you jerks all night long. How do you like that, jerk?"

" _Asshole_. _Who the hell does he think he is_? _I ask him nicely to leave us alone, and he behaves like an asshole_." Kuro glared at Nuo as he greedily shoved forkful of food in his mouth. Kuro then tapped Nuo on his back, and Nuo looked up from his plate. " My name is Kuro Shu by the way. And the person beside me is my friend Junketsu Joyuu."

" _That's a girl_? _How could I possibly know that when she was wearing those goggles_?" Nuo quietly took more forkful of food in his mouth, and then looked at Kuro as noodles and grease were daubed on his face. "Your name is Kuro? I think I heard of someone named Kuro Shu." Nuo smiled; noodles were sticking from his teeth. " But you couldn't be the Kuro Shu I've heard of."

" What are you implying, asshole?"

Nuo smiled. Nuo then reached in his pants and pulled a brown deck box out. "I'm craving a duel. Care to take me up on that?"

"What?"

" It's just practice, right? And why shouldn't we do it since we both got nothing better to do?"

" Who said I had nothing better to do? Maybe I was planning on watching the sunset with Junketsu."

" But I was planning to—"

Kuro grabbed Junketsu, yanked her, and then placed her ears besides his face. " Quiet. I don't trust this guy, so maybe we should just avoid him. Remember, I'll give you the signal and we'll exit in an orderly fashion."

" Oh, I see. You're too scared of me, is that right, Mr. Kuro?"

" Who are you calling scared?" Kuro was angry as he grabbed Nuo's shirt and entwined it. "I'll mop the floors with you! A selfish asshole like you is going down!" Kuro then released Nuo and reached for his pockets- he kept his own desk box safe in his pants. Kuro pulled out his black deck box and slammed it against the countertop. "Bring it on!"

" _God, his voice is giving me a migraine. And he says I'm the asshole_?" Kuro pressed a button on the cafeteria table and multicolor of light flashed before them. " Let's start this duel!"

" Duel!"

**Nuo**:4000

**Kuro: **4000

Both Nuo and Kuro shuffled their decks at an incredible rate, and then both drew five cards. " I'll start," said Nuo as he drawed one card from his hand. " _Hmm. I could summon a strong monster, but I'd rather start things off defensively_." Nuo took his gaze away from his cards and looked at Junketsu. Junketsu was diverting her eyes from the duel and stared to the right. Nuo felt sad for her, and tapped her right shoulder. " Hey, are you alright?"

" Hmm?" Junketsu replied as she turned to Nuo.

" You just seemed a little bored is all. Why don't I ask you a question every time it's my turn, every time I draw, and you ask me a question every time it's Kuro's turn?"

" Hey!" Kuro exclaimed. " Are you going to make your turn or not!"

" Heh, guess there's no helping it. I set one monster face-down and one Spell or Trap card facedown and end my turn."

**Nuo**:4000

**Kuro: **4000

Kuro drew one card from his deck and scoffed. " You're going down, asshole. I play Hand Destruction. This card makes us both send two cards from our hand to the Graveyard, and then we both will draw two cards."

" Tch, guess there's no helping it. _Still sucks_." Both Nuo and Kuro sent two cards from their hands to the Graveyard, Nuo being the ones on the far right and Kuro on the far left, then they both drew two cards. Nuo then noticed how Junketsu was staring at him, but found it disquieting how she was still silent. "Hey, aren't you going to ask me a question? Those were the terms of our game."

" Well I have a question for you!" Kuro shouted as he grasped Nuo's shirt. "Have you always been pompous?"

" What do you mean?"

" You know, full of yourself. Have you always been that way?"

" Do I really seem that way? Well… maybe I wasn't always like this…"

X-X-X-X-X

" _Nou, I heard you got every question on your tests right_? _You truly are a genius, Nuo." _

" _Guess I was just a little lucky." _

" _Excuse me, are you Nuo…?"_

X-X-X-X-X

" _I was just looking for some fun. I thought you were too. Why would I ever care for someone like you_?"

" _Jou…" _

" _In time you'll wonder why girls won't like you. Don't be wrong, girls won't like you because you're a workaholic. Girls won't like you…because you're creepy_."

X-X-X-X-X

"_They think I'm creepy_? _I'll show them. I'll show them all. While they're sticking their heads in the gutter, I'll be bringing justice too this cruel world_."

X-X-X-X-X

"… But I guess I must've just been sweet in my young age."

" Fine, don't tell me. You're an asshole no matter what your backstory is. Since I have a Wind-type monster in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play to Special Summon Gaurda the Wind Spirit (1600/1200)" Multicolor of light illuminated on the countertop, and then a monster flew out. The monster was a miniature half-bird, half-man, it's body was that of a muscular man with yellow skin, wore orange sketch pants and had a light orange sash around its waist, and orange bandages around its arms as its head was a brown feathered bird. Two giant brown wings sticked out behind its back. " And since he was Special Summoned, I can still Normal Summon one monster. I Normal Summon Hunter Owl (1000/900)."

" _Hunter Owl_?" Nuo thought. " _This can't be good_."

Multicolor of light illuminated on the countertop, and then a monster flew out of it. The monster was an owl, small, carried a three-sided axe, had brown skin of a muscular diaphragm of a human, the brown furred legs of a bird, and feathers sticking from its ridge. The owl also had bright yellow eyes and a small metal horn sticking from its head.

" How do you like my monster?" Kuro smirked. " In case you didn't know, Hunter Owl gains 500 ATK for every Wind-Attributed monster I control. Oh, and did I forget to mention my Hunter Owl has a Wind attribute? (2000) Hunter Owl, attack!"

The minature version of Hunter Owl dashed at an incredible speed and swooped in and kicked at Nuo's facedown monster with its feet. Nuo's monster showed itself after being hit. The monster was a giant hamster, black furred, chubby, with long black hair behind its head and yellow eyes."

Nuo smiled as his monster was destroyed. " Sorry, but you just destroyed my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (1100/1800). This cards effect activates when its attacked facedown: I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Beast-type monster from my deck. I choose Nimble Momonga (1000/100)!" Nuo's monster shattered into a dozen spores of blue light, then the light formed together and a new card appeared on Nuo's field.

" _I could destroy that monster, but then he'll be able to use its effect. I wouldn' t want to see two more of those furry beasts, and him having more Life Points would be a rash._ _Time for Plan B._ I set one card facedown in my Spell/Trap Card Zone and end my turn."

**Nuo**:4000

**Kuro: **4000

" My turn; I draw." Nuo drew one card from his deck and smirked. " It's my time to ask the question. Junketsu, why do you wear those clothes?"

" What?" Junketsu said.

" I'm just curious. You seem to be shy, but what I can tell by your voice is you're cute. So why do you hide your beauty, eh?"

" That has nothing to do with you, asshole," Kuro said in place of Junketsu. " Just make your move!"

" Tch, it seems your friend is a little harsh to me. And even after I answered his question. Oh well. I guess I'll just ask two questions on my next turn, or make Junketsu tell me her secret." Nuo flipped over a Monster Card with a squirrel holding an acorn, and then slammed it on his Graveyard pile on the countertop. " I'll send Rodenut (100/100) from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon Egotistical Ape (1200/1200) Instead of white light, miniture black light shinned on the table. A new Beast-type monster then showed up. The monster was of a tiny brown monkey, but a larger, more grotesque projection of a monkey with sleek purple fur, wrinkly green skin and short blue hair came out. " Oh, and my Egotistical Ape has a neat ability: I send one Beast-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard; his level increases or decreases depending on my discarded monsters level. Since my Rodenut was a level one, he loses one level.(4) I'll then flip up my Nimble Mononga (1000/100). " Drum roll please. I tune my Nimble Mononga with my Egotistical Ape in order to Synchro Summon Sirius the Blue Wolf Star (2400/1500)!"

There was a small rumbling sound as a three-headed wolf with blue fur submerged from within its card and roared throughout the cafeteria as the noise spooked three duelists close by.

" Hey, isn't that suppose to be a Beast-Warrior monster? I thought you were only using Beast-type monsters?"

" I'm intrusive; you probably should've realized that by now. I like to focus on my two decks, Fire and Earth, but my Extra Deck is just Synchro and XYZ monsters that I think are cool. And no monster looks cooler than Sirius the Blue Wolf Star."

" Is that so? Well why don't you attack and we'll test your theory. _Of course it's a trap. My facedown card is Mirror Force. Once he attacks, Mirror Force will destroy his monster. Once he's gone, I'll attack him directly. Heh, I'm going to take you down, asshole_."

" Do you really think I'm an idiot? That facedowns probably something like Magic Cylinder, Draining Shield, or even Mirror Force. Well I'm going to use my Mystical Space Typhoon to blow it away!" A giant tornado of blue wind appeared on Nuo's field, then thrashed forward and ripped apart Kuro's facedown card as it shattered into dozens of mirror pieces. " Sirius, pluck that birdman's feathers. Wolf Star Rampage!"

The miniature model of Sirius the Blue Wolf Star obeyed Nuo, ran over to his Gaurda the Wind Spirit, then bite his neck and then decapitated him with his teeth. Gaurda the Wind Spirit shattered into a dozen mirror pieces after being bitten.

Nuo smirked and stuck his index finger at Kuro. " I know how your Gaurda the Wind Spirit can change a creature's battle position at the end of my turn. And I also know how Hunter Owl makes me attack another Wind-type monster. And Hunter Owl's weak now(1500). I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Nuo: **4000

**Kuro**: 3200

Kuro drew one card from his deck. He then felt Junketsu's warm hands tug on the sleeves of his shirt. " I guess it's my turn to ask the questions now, asshole? Was there any nicknames the kids gave you in high school?"

" Er, when I was in my first and second year people would call me Creepy-mura. Then on my third year people called me Ghost because I never fit in with any of them. Then on my last year people called me Toadface because my face literally looked like a toad. Is there any more questions you wish to ask, Mr. Kuro?"

" No. Now I activate the Spell Card Earthquake!" A blue card with a picture of green goblins trembling on the ground with a crack in the earth was played from Kuro's hand. "This card switches all monsters on the field into Defence Mode." There was a small rumbling noise on the cafeteria table, and then all three heads of Sirius quivered and hide close together as Hunter Owl guarded his face with his axe. `` Now that your monsters in defence, I`ll Normal Summon my Transforming Sphere(100/100)."

Green light illuminated from a Monster card Kuro played. A small white bird holding a giant green sphere then flew out of the card and soared to the field besides Hunter Owl. Kuro snickered as he tapped Transforming Sphere's card. " This looks like the end for you, Mr. Bigshot. When my Transforming Sphere is Normal Summoned, I'm allowed to select one monster on your side of the field in Defence Position and equip it too him." Transforming Sphere flinged its giant green sphere, and then it collided with Sirius the Blue Wolf Star, as it then sucked him into the sphere. The sphere levitated off the tables ground and flew back to Transforming Sphere as it was then caught. (1300)

" I heard of this monster," Nuo said. " I know for a fact that you must discard one card in your hand to use its effect; I haven't seen you do that yet." Kuro immediately took one card in his hand and tossed it in his Graveyard. " Good. I also know that your monster equips a monster on my side of the side and gains ATK from it (2500)."

Kuro glared into Nuo's eyes, then he smiled. " So, you have a wide knowledge on Duel Monster cards, eh. I'm quite impressed. Too bad it only do you any good when I finish you! Transforming Sphere, attack!"

Transforming Sphere swooped up, then swooped down and dived towards Nuo. Nuo however wasn't intimated by the monster in the very least. Nuo then flipped over a card in his Spell/Trap card zone. Three young woman wearing blue robes and blue eyes then appeared and stopped Transforming Sphere before he reached him.

" W-what was that?"

" This is a little something I'd like to call Waboku. It's a trap card that makes all battle damage I receive become zero. And since it makes all damage zero, you wouldn't have been able to destroy any monsters on my field if I had any."

Kuro scoffed and then pointed his finger at Nuo. " I really don't like you. I'll end my turn now."

" But before you do, your Transforming Sphere has to go into defence mode."

" Huh? Why?"

" He attacked. You of all people should know that Transforming Sphere switches to defence mode when it attacks."

" I know, but when did it attack?"

" When it attacked my Waboku. Also, since you've decided to end your turn, the monster equipped to him is returned to my side of the field in defence position. So come on back Sirius the Blue Wolf Star!"

The giant green sphere in Transforming Sphere's hands rolled out and stopped near Nuo. There was a struggle, something from the inside pushed against the sphere, then Sirius the Blue Wolf Star emerged from within. Nuo's miniature monster limply walked away from the sphere and moved over to Nuo.

" _Are you okay, Sir_?" Nuo spoke telepathically to the spirit of Sirius the Blue Wolf Star.

" _I'm fine_," Sirius's three heads linked as one hoarsely replied telepathically. " _I'm sorry for the way things turned out, Nuo. I just wasn't strong enough to protect you_."

" _Don't stay stuff like that. You tried your best, but it was me who failed you. But we're still in this fight, sir. So let's show this prick what we can do_."

**Nuo: **4000

**Kuro**: 3200

Nuo drew one card from his deck and looked at it closely. A small smile spread on his face as he looked at the card he drew. `` This next monster may be a barbarian with a weak will, but I love to play him. I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode (2000/1000)." Brown light emitted from Nuo's side of the field. A new Beast-type monster then appeared before him. The monster was a brawny ape, light orange fur around its body, primitive mouth with sharp fangs and small red eyes. " Before I attack you, I believe it's my turn to ask a question. And I'd like to ask miss Junketsu a question."

" Me?" Junketsu asked as she pointed her fingers to her face. " You really want to ask me a question?"

" Indeed I do. You're much more fun to talk to than your friend here, and I find your voice to be cute." Junketsu's face blushed red as Nuo mentioned she was 'cute', but she diverted her attention away from him. " From what I can tell, you too seem to be hiding your exteriors. Can I guess what lies behind your eyes?"

" What are you talking about, asshole?" Kuro said.

" I bet I can find more about you guys than you could ever find out yourselves."

Kuro blushed in anger at what Nuo said, then he smiled snidely. " Okay, just try to tell me something, you."

" Gladly." Nuo leaned in and stared into Kuro's eyes. He stared at Kuro for a few minutes, and then smiled with a smug expression on his face. " Here's a little something. When you were young, you tried taking extracurricular classes and showboated so people would give you attention, but your father was always busy being a police officer."

" Wait, what?"

" I also see a friend, a pet to be more specific, who saved you from a burning fire."

" Wait…how are you—"

" As your life went by, you hated the cocky and the injustice. So much so _you _would hurt poor people who you believed to be evil. But as time went by, well, that's something not even I can see. Now, let me focus on Junketsu."

" _Dammit. How was he able to do that_? _I went to the greatest physicians in town, and not even they were able to see through me like he did._" Nuo's ignored Kuro's confusion and looked at Junketsu in her eyes. Nuo then reached his hands out and took her goggles off, and bright blue eyes twinkled from her eyes.

" I can't see your past without seeing your present eyes." Nuo said as his smile made Junketsu's heart beat and her eyes blush red. After a few minutes of Nuo staring at her, Nuo finally found the gouge to speak, "I see that you're a very beautiful woman indeed. One most people are envious of. Yet, I can't understand why such a pretty woman would mask her face? I also see your nature, one of the purest I've seen in a girl your age, purity so ancient, it makes girls your age today look obsolete."

" _He…he…called me…beautiful_," Junketsu's heart was wooed by Nuo's words and she felt numb all throughout her body. " _Every time I look at him my heart beats so fast. Can I really be in…"_

" A heart as heavy as yours, burdened with so much responsibility, but everyone's hearts seem impure around you. You're an angel, a gift to the world and everyone who walks on it."

" …_Love_?"

" Enough with the smooth talk, Romeo!" Kuro shouted. " Are you going to make your move or not?"

" Tch, the typically man. Guess there's no helping it. Berserk Gorilla will attack your Transforming Sphere." Berserk Gorilla thrashed his arms up and down as he breathed flames from his mouth and the flames obliterated the small monster Transforming Sphere. " Now my Sirius the Blue Wolf Star will attack your Hunter Owl(1500)! Wolf Star Rampage!"

The miniature model of Sirius the Blue Wolf Star obeyed Nuo, ran over to his Hunter Owl, then bite his neck and decapitated him with his teeth. Hunter Owl shattered into dozens of mirror pieces after being bitten.

" OI!" Kuro shouted from the pain of seeing his monster destroyed. He was enraged and had a throbbing pain to mercilessly clobber Nuo in his face. " Damn you, you asshole! Your luck will run out sure enough!"

" Geez, it's only a game. You've gotta learn how to have fun. Plus, you wouldn't want to get a heart attack from too much stress, would you, old man."

" I happen to be only twenty years old!"

" So? I'm eighteen years old. You're still an old man compared to me."

" I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!"

" Fine, fine. I'll just end my turn and see what you got, old man."

" _Damn him_!"

**Nuo**: 4000

**Kuro**: 2300

Kuro drew one card from his deck. Kuro stared at the card in his hand, and then snickered. "Time_ to put this guy in his place. _I summon Dragunity Dux (1500/1000)."Miniature wings sprouted out of the card Kuro laid on his field. Then, a new monster appeared. The monster resembled a man, tall and slender, white feathers and a white-plated chest, a bird's face and metal white wings.

" Dragunity monsters? That's funny. I never thought an old man like you would have those cards."

" Laugh all you want. I'm not done yet. Since I Normal Summoned my Dragunity Dux, I can select one level 3 or lower "Dragunity" monster in my Graveyard and equip it too this card. I choose the Dragunity Legionarre(1200/800) I sent to the Graveyard with my Hand Destruction!" Feathers fell out of Dragunity Dux wings. The feathers floated around him, then glowed bright green.

" Fancy light show," Nuo said nonchalantly. " Is there any moral to this?"

" First: it's my turn to ask the questions. Second: you'll shut your mouth. My question: why did you decide to take part in this tournament?"

Nuo frowned. Turned his head to Junketsu who was staring silently at him, then stared at Kuro, and finally stared at his cards and smiled. " I think the better question is: why wouldn't I come? There's so many people, so many challenges that lie ahead, and yet I find all this to be amusing."

" Amusing?"

" Yeah. It's simply titillating is what it is. I don't care how many people hate me; I don't even care if I win this tournament, but I sure as feel ain't going down without a fight."

" _That smile_," Junketsu thought. " _I feel like I've seen it before_."

"Well, now that that's over with…" Kuro raised his trump card over his head as a nasty smile spread across his face. " It's time I unveil my favorite monster. I send my Dragunity Dux equipped with my Dragunity Legionarre to the Graveyard to Special Summon my Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (2600/1200)!"

A loud shriek was heard as Dragunity Dux shattered into a dozen mirror pieces and feathers were falling on the ground. A small ball of light then appeared out of the ground and a miniature version of a giant dragon came out. The dragon was orange, slender yet brawny, large wings with orange feathers, a green emblem on his head and was carrying a large black sword with the outer lining of the sword grey.

Dragunity Arma Leyvaten turned his head to Kuro and stared at him with his green eyes. " _I don't like this, Kuro. This is not some ordinary kid_."

"_What's so bad about him_?"

" _Not him in particular. Don't let his snobbish attitude get the better of you; he is really a nice guy. But like you he has the ability to speak to spirits. Only his is far more substantial. I just fear something bad will happen to him_."

`` _Is that so?" _Kuro thought about how something bad would happen to the man he knew as 'Attacus', then thought about his snobbish attitude, then he smiled. " _I can't wait to see the day that happens. Now let's finish him_. I play the Spell card Lighting Vortex! I discard one card from my hand and destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field!"

A miniature thunder cloud floated above both of Nuo's monsters as rain soon dripped over them. Then, dozens of yellow electricity was zapped out of the clouds and engulfed both Berserk Gorilla and Sirius the Blue Wolf Star. The two monsters both howled in pain as they stared disintegrating.

" _Nuo_…" Sirius spoke telepathically as his body was disintegrating.

" _What is it, Sir_?" Nuo spoke back to him.

" _K-kick his ass…" _

Sirius the Blue Wolf Star and Berserk Gorilla then both disintegrated and faded altogether. A single tear was wept from Nuo's eyes as he placed both his cards in the Graveyard. " Don't worry. That's just what I was about to do."

" Take this!" Kuro shouted as his shrill voice made more duelists shudder. " Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, let's finish him off! Sword of the Orange Dragon!"

Dragunity Arma Leyvaten then dashed towards Nuo and prepared to slash at him with his giant sword. However, Nuo merely smirked and raised his facedown Trap card up. The card showed a massive blue hand stretched out. " Sorry, but I'm not the touching type. I activate Pin-point Guard! When I'm attacked, this card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard in defence position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect the turn it's summoned."

A miniature giant hand stretched out of the field, blocked Dragunity Arma Leyvaten's attack, then spun around to reveal Nuo's spirit monster Milus Radius curled up and sleeping soundly. Nuo's monster Miles then awoken from his sleep and leaped off his hand.

" W-when was he ever in your Graveyard?" Kuro asked as he was still angry.

" Remember when you used that Hand Destruction Spell card on me? One of the cards I sent was Milus Radius. You should've really paid more attention to your opponent instead of yourself. You think your strategies are aiding you, but they're just making me stronger."

" Enough of that crap! I end my turn! Let's see what you can do, Mr. Attacus!"

**Nuo: **4000

**Kuro**:2300

" _The name is Nuo_," Nuo thought as he drew one card from the top of his deck. " _But there's no way I'll be telling him that_." Nuo looked at the card he crew, studied its contents, and closed his eyes and pressed the card on his head. The sound of humming could be heard from Nuo's mouth.

" What's the matter with you, Mr. Attacus?" Kuro said snidely. "Are you finally ready to give up?"

" Not a chance in hell." Nuo flipped his card over to reveal a Monster card and smiled. "I'm just praying for your soul. I'll play Pot of Avarice. This card returns five Monster cards in my Graveyard to my deck, shuffle'em up, then draw two cards. My five cards: Super-Nimble Hamster, Rodenut, Nimble Momonga, Sirius the Blue Wolf Star, and Berserk Gorilla." Nuo shuffled his deck at a fast pace, then drew two cards from the top of his deck. Nuo smacked one card in his hand on the table as purple light illuminated out of it. "I tribute my Milus Radius in order to Normal Summon my Behemoth the King of all Animals 2700/1500!"

The loud rumbling sound of footsteps stomped on the ground. A mist shrouded the card Nuo had laid upon the field. The first thing to emerge from his card were ravenous sharp teeth, followed by long silk purple hair, two large horns with line carvings, and a long purple tail that swayed back and forth.

The presence of Nuo's new monster interested Junketsu. She darted her eyes and watched a new monster appear. " _This monster…it's so mighty_." A miniature version of a giant grotesque animal with yellow eyes and short pink fur soon stepped out of Nuo's card. Junketsu was enchanted by Nuo's monsters appearance. _" So cool_…"

" Say hello to my trump card. Behemoth the King of all Animals(2000) Normally I must summon him with two tributes, but I can also summon him with only one tribute. When this card is summoned like this, his ATK becomes 2000."

" Heh, you expect me to be afraid of that thing? Please. I've taken down dogs better than that thing."

" I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch, asshole. Anyways, I do believe it's my turn to ask a question." Nuo raised his hands up and lightly smacked them against Junketsu's cheeks as she was blushing. "Do I intimate you? Are you afraid of me? I wouldn't hold it against you if you were." Nuo smiled as his arms massaged Junketsu`s cheeks. `` Everyone`s afraid of me. I have no friends, barely visit my family, and destroy all mirrors in my house so I never have to look at my revolting face.``

Junketsu became more and more attracted to the man she knew as ` Attacus`. She thought he gave himself too much medial credit, didn`t see the benevolence in his heart, as she was wooed by his warm fingers touching her skin. `` I-I`m not afraid of you. But aren`t you afraid of me? Me who is afraid to show her own face?"

Nuo stared into Junketsu's eyes for what was an ideal amount of time, Nuo then leaned in closer to her and embraced Junketsu with a hug. Kuro was quiet, angry, and was growling. " I thought we'd ask questions only on the other persons turn? Well, I guess I'll give you the chance since I'm about to whoop your friend—he is going down on my turn."

" What?" Kuro asked as no one was paying attention to him.

" Besides, I know you must have your own reasons for wearing that absurd outfit, and I won't hold it against you. You're just too cute in my eyes."

As Junketsu blushed with the sweet words of Nuo, purple light emitted from Behemoth the King of all Animals and it floated into Nuo's Graveyard. Nuo reached his hand into the Graveyard and picked one card up out of the latter. Nuo smiled and flipped the card over to show it was Egotistical Ape.

What little good it'll do you now," Kuro said with a smirk. "Since you're already Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you won't be able to summon another monster.``

`` Heh, your ignorance is cute. Do you not realize the monster I added back into my hand?"

" What?"

" The monster I added was none other than Egotistical Ape(1200/1200). I send my Nimble Momonga from my hand in order to Special Summon my Egotistical Ape." Nuo sent one Monster card from his hand to the Graveyard and Egotistical appeared on his field. " Since I sent a Beast-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, Egotistical Ape's level increases (7). Prepare yourself for a little action. I`m going to Xyz Summon my Behemoth the King of all Animals and my level 7 Egotistical Ape to summon Number 11: Big Eye (2600/2000)!``

The grotesque ape projected out of the little brown monkey hugged Behemoth the King of all Animals from behind. Both monsters were then surrounded by a mist of black light, and formed a giant black ball. Seconds later, a new monster appeared. The monster was conically shaped, made of silver metal, a giant yellow halo around its body, and a giant eye on its head.

The conically shaped monster spun around and stared into Nuo's eyes. " _I trust you have a reason for calling upon me, Master Nuo_." Big Eye spoke telepathically.

" _Please, what did I tell you about calling me master_?" Nuo replied telepathically. " _Anyways, I need your hidden talent if I'm going to beat this guy, Kuro. Do you think you could lend me a hand_?"

" _No problem. But may I please have some absent leave, master? I was planning on visiting my friends in the Spirit World_."

" _No problem. But I may need you once again_. I activate my Big Eye's special ability. By sending one Xyz monster on him to the Graveyard, I may take control of one monster you control. However, Big Eye can't attack after I use this effect."

Big Eye's massive eye glowed bright red. A beam of bright red light was emitted out of his monsters body and flashed in Dragunity Arma Leyvaten's eyes. " _I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kuro. But he has me under his control, and I'll have to follow him._"

" _What are you talking about_?" Kuro thought telepathically. " _Are you permanently going over to his side_?"

" _Don't be ridiculous, Kuro. Since this is a game I must forbid myself from thinking logically. I promise you I'll make it up to you when the match is over. But for now…" _Dragunity Arma Leyvaten dashed over to Nuo, and snarled its fangs at Kuro as it raised its large sword up. " _I'm temporarily on Nuo's side_!"

"Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, attack!"

" Rowrrrrrrr!"

Dragunity Arma Leyvaten dashed towards his manager in his miniature show, leaped off the table and slashed at his owner Kuro with his large sword. " AHHHHH!" Even though Kuro wasn't really hurt, he was pushed back by the shock of his own monster attacking him. "Damn him!"

As Kuro was on the ground, Nuo stood off his table and walked over to Junketsu. Nuo took out a small tulip and handed it over to Junketsu. " Here. It wasn't really nice how I ignored you this entire duel, but I feel this will make up for my rudeness. Take care, Junketsu."

Junketsu was left speechless as Nuo exited the cafeteria. However, her moment of enticement was interrupted by Kuro getting off the ground and glaring at where Nuo ran off too.

"Can you believe that Attacus fellow? He is such an ass!"

" His name isn't really Attacus," Junketsu said as she stared at the entrance of the cafeteria.

" What makes you think that?"

" Call it woman's intuition._ I'm sure I can find something hidden about him_."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo was waiting on the stern of the cruise ship. Waiting patiently, leaning against the railing and staring into the azure ocean. Nuo heard her, recognised her by her voice, then heaved her voice and waited for her in the most secrete location.

An old woman was standing behind him and lay back against the railing right of Nuo. The woman looked like a thoroughly aged woman, wearing martial art clothes with green ropes wrapped around her and had orb-shaped earrings on her ears. She has shoulder-length bluish hair and amber eyes.

" So why did you call me out here, grandma?" Nuo said snobbishly to the old woman.

" Careful who you call 'grandma', you patronizing jackass. I am old enough to be your mother."

" In what dynasty, grandma?"

" Slacker. If you weren't' the son of my old friend, I'd smite you were you stand. But we have much more pressing matters to attend to. " The old woman held her hands out and a blue orb of light glued out. The light soon diminished as an Ipod was sin her hands. The old woman smiled, then threw the Ipod at Nuo who caught it with his back hand and raised it too his face. "Why don't you look at that, slacker? You might learn something for once."

Nuo eyes stared at the touch screen of the Ipod, he scrolled down, then shoved it in his pockets as he frowned. " What the fuck kind of world do we live IN? What kind of person just stabs a boy with a knife and leaves him to rot in the woods?"

" That's the least of your problems, slacker. That boy who died was a contender in this tournament. He can be disguised as anyone, posing as a boy in his mid-twenties, waiting for the chance when he'll be able to strike again. Letting this killer walk freely will be a genocide."

" So you asked little O me do your dirty work for you?" Nuo said smugly.

" Shut up. If there was anyone else I could rely on I'd pick them over you. It saddens me to you there's no one else right now. "

" Yeah yeah, just tell me what I'm going to get in return, you wither old hag."

" Fine." Two large green wings sprouted out of the old woman's body. She flapped her wings as small spores were wafted in the air. Then, the spores joined together and a small vase with a bottle cap appeared. The old lady held the vase and clipped it on her green belt. " You'll get this after you complete your mission. And you better not screw up. Until you can complete your mission, farewell, Nuo Yusui."

The old woman closed her eyes and her body disintegrated into tiny spores. As the spores soon cleared, Nuo scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, Ancient Faerie Dragon. This case will be a piece of cake."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, a small girl was committing a robbery to two unfortunate duelists. She was shown to be small, wearing a cutesy dress with laces, frills and ribbons in her silk white hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress and bloomer with a mantelet and skirt worn over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes.

" _Time for me to trick some saps_," The small girl thought as she smiled deviously as two duelists were walking through the hall and chatting to each other. The small girl played them, skipped towards them, then pretended to fall and sprained her ankle as she squeezed it. " Ow! The pain…it hurts!"

Both duelists instinctively reached their hands out and helped the small girl to her feet. She embraced both their kind deeds with hugs, and then she stood back on her feet; her shin was never hurt to begin with.

" Are you going to be okay, little girl?" The duelist on the left said.

" Oh, don't worry about me, one-chan," The small girl smiled. " I'm feeling much better after receiving your kindness."

" Alright then," The second duelist said sheepishly as he rubbed his hand behind his head. " I guess we'll see you later."

" Okay, bye." The little girl waved good-bye to the two duelists as they both walked away from her. " Thank you, one-chan's. Thank you for all your help…" The girl waited until they both turned the corner and smiled deviously as she held two leather wallets up. " Suckers. The easiest money I've ever made." The small girl unfolded her the wallets and waved the bills of money inside. " I can't wait to see the next sap who wants to HELP little O me."

" Is that so?" Nuo said behind the girl. " And who may I ask is going to be this next 'sap', sweetens?"

" OI!" The little girl spun around and saw a strange boy standing behind her. She was at first speechless, then she backed away and pointed at finger at him. " I don't know who you are, but don't think you can persuade me to give those guys their money back!"

" Screw them," Nuo smiled and chuckled to himself. " Anyone gullible to fall for the oldest con in the book deserves to have his money taken away from them. However, I expect half of that money if you expect me to keep my lips sealed." Nuo raised a hand for the little girl to put money in, but it was instead swatted away.

" You money-grubber! The hell to giving you money! No one is going to believe a sweet girl like me could steal money from anyone!"

" I guess your right." Nuo then pulled out his Iphone. A video was on it, and Nuo replayed it to show the little girl swiping money from the two duelists jackets. " But they sure as hell will believe video feed. You might as well cough up the money, princess."

" You jerk," The little girl took half of her money she stole and passed it to Nuo as he swiped it away. " The name is Carmel. I hope you die a slow, agonizing death, you jerk."

" The names Nuo Yusui," Nuo replied smugly as he counted the money. " Try something like this again and I won't let you go so easily. Now scotch off and pray we never see each other again." Carmel scrunched her nose then raised her middle finger in grievance to Nuo. Carmel spun around and skipped away from Nuo as she was singing merrily from her mouth. " Honestly, young girls are so devious."

" Hello." A sweet, cool voice said behind Nuo.

" _Damn. Will this night ever end_?"

Nuo turned his head around and looked at what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked like a modern day kunoichi—female ninja. Her outfit consisted of a short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash worn around her waist and a obijime tied over it. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves, tabi boots, and leg warmers that covered from her ankles up to her knees. She had blue mid-back hair that was tied in an updo . " Was Nuo your name? I'm sorry for sounding demanding, but I'd like to speak with you."

Nuo's mouth dropped as he tried hiding it with his arm. Nuo realized he was working undercover, yet he gave the small girl Carmel his real name, unbeknownst how someone was listening in on their conversation.

`` Er, my name is Attacus. I was just…rehearsing a play with my darling sister. So, what is it you want to talk about, mis—"

The young girl hugged Nuo before he could finish his sentence. Nuo felt a tingling feeling as his heart was racing and his face was red. While being hugged, he felt two small soft objects press against his chest and it made him gasp in surprise. The hug however didn't last too long as she soon backed away from him. Nuo could notice his face was feeling hot and even the beautiful woman's face was hot.

" Sorry, guess it was just in the moment." The young girl fiddled with her fingers and banged her feet together. " I-I have been watching you. Y-your different than most people I have ever meet before. " The girl then grabbed Nuo's arms and rubbed her face with it. Like a kitten Nuo could hear her purr.

" _This can't be real_," Nuo thought. " _What on earth is this girl I never met thinking_? _Why isn't she afraid of me like everyone else_? _I don't like this, I don't like this feeling, but something about her just feels…_" Nuo gently raised his left hand and took the young girls head away from him. Nuo then started to walk away, but stopped after walking five paces away from the attractive girl. "I'm sorry, but I have my eyes out for someone else. She may seem a little weird, but she's unlike anyone I've ever meet before. Besides, I'm sure there's someone better for you."

Nuo walked away from the girl and journeyed over to his room. Meanwhile, the girl wasn't upset about Nuo, but was actually glad. Her hands were on her chest and she was smiling. " _I knew it_…" The girl's room was just on the right of her, she then opened it, and then skipped on her bed where a giant brown teddy bear on her bed was and she squeezed it tightly. " _He's that one in a million man for me_."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, on the outside of the cruise, a man hidden in shadows was staring at the azure sea in the middle of the night. Holding a blood-stained knife, the man swished his knife, and then laughed corruptly to himself. "Soon, very soon, the genocide will begin. Hahahahaha!"

**Next time on **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong**_

It's the day of the big tournament and everyone is ready to battle. Nuo knows a lot about survival, but can even he survive in the harshest of places? And can he really defeat his first duel on the island? Find out next week on the next exciting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All official _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Characters & cards are property of VIZ, Shonen Jump, and Konami.

YU-GI-OH! The Strong

EPISODE 1-03

Nuo was thrilled to be standing back on dry land –or rather dry sand as the boat stopped at the harbor of a beach. Nuo as well as all other competitor's exited the boat in an orderly fashioned line. Nuo collapsed on the sandy beach and spread his arms out as he made _sand _angels.

" _You know, I work too hard_," Nuo thought as he made sand angels. " _I need to learn to relax, take some time off, maybe do all the things I've never had the chance to do before._" Nuo couldn't hold his smug smile. Nuo tittered to himself as he stood up and brushed any traces of sand off his body. " Yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

" HEY YOU, LAZY, GET OFF THE GROUND!" The annoying sound of a little girl shouted.

Nuo titled his head down to see the girl as none other than the pipsqueak Carmel. She was angry, her once bright girl skin was now steaming red as a tomato and her small girl hands pressed against her waist. Nuo sneered at the sight of Carmel, said, " What's the matter, shrimpo? Are you mad that they didn't have enough apple juice in stock."

" DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP, YOU MONEY-GRUBBER!" " Careful about your anger, shrimpo. Get any more stressed out and you'll pop a blood vessel."

" Shut up! I want my money back!"

" What money?"

" You know what I'm talking about, money-grubber. Give me back all the money you took from me!"

" And give me back my Key Mouse!" Basho shouted. Basho walked over to Nuo and pointed his tiny fingers in his face. " You stole it from me!"

" Like you were any different, cretin," Nuo sneered. " Trying to feign someone with false kindness, then tries to dispose of their precious cards. By the way, how are you going to play with 39 cards?"

" Stupid! I have more cards! Just give me back my Key Mouse!"

" Well, if it means that much too you…" Nuo reached into his pockets and took Basho's card out, then flipped it over to verify it as his card. " Then we'll let the card chose its master for ourselves." Nuo leaned down and placed Basho's card on the surface of the sand. Nuo then walked backwards to give Basho space. Nuo smiled smugly seeing the turmoil on Basho face. " Well, are you going to pick it up or not?"

Basho was intrigued by Nuo's showmanship, but just stared at his card lying on the ground. Basho felt uncertainty in his stomach, rubbed his chin, then smiled. Basho walked to his card, leaned down and grasped the edges of it. However, as he tugged on the card, he was unable to pull the card out. After pulling for five straight minutes, Basho eventually became tired, but continued to smile. " That's a nice prank you've got there. Why don't you pick the card up yourself?"

"Certainly, cretin." Nuo walked over to the card on the ground and pulled it off the ground. Nuo then gaily flipped his card to show bout Basho. " Would you like to try again?"

" Bring it on!"

Nuo placed the card back on the ground and backed away from it. Nuo then leaned against a rock and scoffed at Basho. Basho was antsy about the way Nuo seemed conceited about himself. Basho however walked over to his card and tried to pick it up, but still struggled to pry it up.

" Grrrr! Why can't I pick it up?"

Basho quickly became frazzled by straining himself trying to pick his key up. Basho collapsed from the exhaustion of pulling on his card. Nuo sauntered up to his card, smiling under his breath, and pulled it up with minimum effort.

" It seems I'm the rightful owner of this card, isn't that right, Basho ?" Nuo scoffed as he placed Basho's card back in his pocket. " I'll take my annual leave no—"

" GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

Carmel jumped up and smashed her fists against Nuo's face. The force of Carmel's puny arms scrunched up Nuo's cheeks. However, Nuo managed to stay intact as his cheeks puffed up again. Carmel then flailed her small arms at Nuo, but he stopped her by holding his hand against her boiling red face.

" Careful how you act in public, money. You might just ruin that pretty little face of yours."

" Ugh! You're so infuriating! I hate YOU!"

" And I really don't care. Now why don't you just run off and join your friends." Nuo nudged Carmel in the back and pushed her forward. " Scram!" Carmel tumbled over at the force of Nuo's hand. Carmel gawked at Nuo before she scampered off and joined the rest of the duel participants. " And that's the end of that."

" Attacus," Junketsu said. Nuo turned his head around and saw Junketsu (wearing a mask) as she was holding a bento with mostly shrimp inside. " You didn't have anything for breakfast, didn't you, Attacus?"

" No," Nuo replied. " But it's no big deal. I usually don't have the luxury of breakfast anyways."

" But you need to eat breakfast, Attacus. Here." Junketsu passed the bento over to Nuo. Nuo blushed as Junketsu's warm hands rubbed up to him, but avoided staring at Junketsu. " Promise me you'll eat properly for now on, Attacus."

" Um, okay. Thanks for the bento, Junketsu. It really is helpful."

" Um, your welcome, Attacus. Just promise me you'll be prepared."

" I-I promise." Kuro then walked in between Junketsu and Nuo. Kuro noticed the bento, smiled, then greedily shoved handfuls of the shrimp in his mouth. " AH! STOP EATING MY GRUB, YOU IDIOT!"

Nuo pushed on Kuro's left cheek. Kuro grunted from the force of Nuo's arms, but retaliated by pushing his free arm against Nuo's right cheek. Nuo and Kuro got into a fight. Nuo gripped Kuro by his right arm and jerked, dragged him around. Kuro however fought back by head-butting Nuo in his face. As Nuo was dazed, Kuro attempted to punch him in the face, but Nuo's instincts took over and he caught Kuro's arm before it hit his face, then summed up all his adrenaline raising Kuro's tall, muscular body and tossed him to the ground.

Junketsu watched the fight. She sweat dropped through her scarf watching the fight between Nuo and Kuro, and walked behind them as she joined the group of duelists heading to the main event. " I'll go save us some seats. Just promise me you won't bruise him too hard, Attacus."

" Hey, what about m—" Nuo tightened his hold around Kuro's waist and pile drivered his face in the sand.

" Don't worry about us, Junketsu. This won't _last _long."

X-X-X-X-X

Junketsu as well every other duelists on the cruise all marveled at the tall infrastructure of Maxmellion's castle. It was big, made of giant yellow bricks, and stood atop a giant hill. The bricks of the castle were so illustrious that Junketsu had to place her hand over her goggles to stop sunlight from seeping through her goggles.

" _It sure is strange what rich people do with their power," _Junketsu thought as she stared at the illustrious castle. " _I wonder if there's really someone living in there. It wouldn't be a very cozy."_

" Was it a long walk to get too here, Junketsu," Nuo said. " 'cause it was awfully short for me."

Junketsu spun her body around at the sound of Nuo's voice. She was surprised how sleek he looked despite having a quarrel with Kuro a short while ago. A duffel bag was strapped behind arm as it was tossed behind his shoulder. Junketsu's cheeks were tinted red under her scarf, but she looked astray of him.

" Where is Kuro, Attacus?"

" The guy with the inferiority complex? He's currently incapacitated from moving right now, but he'll get back to you in a second." Each of the duelists at the bottom of the stairwell was walking up a stairwell, or the hill besides the stairs, and made way towards the castle. Nuo was uneasy about the stairs, said, " Do we really have to walk up all those stairs, Junketsu?"

" I'm sorry, Attacus, but we have to climb the stairwell to get too the castle."

" Aw man. If this guy's so smart, why couldn't he just have invented an escalator?"

X-X-X-X-X

The hassle of walking up a steep hill came over Nuo, the bricks of the stairs were surprisingly jagged, some getting off balance and slipping down. The path of the stairs had been so sharply in focus softened and dimmed, until some tumbled over the others.

" _This __Maxillennium Pegasus sure is stupid_," Nuo thought, breathing heftily from all the walking he had to do. " _Or maybe it's his father that's the stupid one. Either way, they're both a family of morons." _

Nuo and Junketsu both finally reached the top. Staring down, they saw dozens of people still climbing up the stairwell, and among the people climbing was Kuro. Kuro was surprisingly quick despite being incapacitated; his right arm broken from Nuo using brute force, snickered.

Nuo then felt Junketsu tug on his arm, heard, " Attacus, look."

Nuo looked up at the balcony of the castle. Standing on top of it was the mastermind behind the whole tournament, _Maxillennium Pegasus_

_Maxillennium Pegasus_ was exactly depicted as Nuo saw him in his cassette. The only different was he wore a sleek purple suit instead of the coat in the video and his hair was slightly longer than in the video.

" Greetings, contestants," Maxillennium said solemnly. " My name is Maxillennium Pegasus. I humbly welcome you all."

" _Sssh. Who the hell does this guy think he is_? _' I humbly welcome you all' Sssh. Talk about annoying._"

" As you all know, you'll be participating against each other."

" _Obviously._"

" Now, I've taken the liberty of designing a novelty for each of you." Dozens of men in black suits then appeared with boxes of what looked like cup holders. " Take one, any one, and I'll record it down." Nuo's eyes flicked warily at the box of cup holders, and after a moment's hesitation, he slipped silently and scooped out a cup holder from the box. Nuo studied the number on the cup holder: 34 "As you can see, a number is written on your cup holder, and it'll be your milestone to your achievement."

"_Something's fishy. And it's not just his cheesy accent. Something about this blockhead's up too something." _

" And without further ado, take'em. Each of you take one cup holder each." Nuo watched more and more duelists walked up to the box and took a cup holder from it. After a short while, the hefty box was removed of all the cup holders.

Slowly, studying every duelist, men in black suits with clipboards and pens in their hands and scribbled names and numbers down. In his heart Nuo could feel emotion beside his own—his pity, his sadness. He looked at the eyes of Maxillennium Pegasus, which strangely watching him.

" _Freaky. What's this blockhead staring at_? _It's disturbing_."

" What's your number?" The grunt voice of a man wearing a black suit said.

Nuo tilted his head to the man, jeered, "What's it too ya, slick?"

" Just give me the number on your cup holder, smart ass."

" It's 34, asshole."

" 3….4. Gotcha. Wait here for your number."

" '_Wait here for your number_?' _What the fuck_?"

" YOU BASTARD!" Kuro exclaimed. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kuro attempted to sneak an attack on Nuo, punching him behind his head, but Nuo elbowed him in his diaphragm. Kuro mewled from the blow he received, rubbed his stomach to relieve his pain, but fell over and rubbed his stomach.

Nuo jeered at Kuro, snidely said, " I guess you didn't learn from our last lesson. Don't-fuck-with-me!"

" Don't you think you hit him a little too hard, Attacus?" Junketsu asked.

" Nah, he should be around in three to five minutes."

" You…suck…" Kuro groaned watching Nuo being chummy with Junketsu. " _I won't let that little asshole lay a hand on her_!_"_

Nuo's last assessment—Carmel, the little girl that appeared annoying and obnoxious—was what lead to him to be stagnant of the situation, as well as curious about her bias. There was something about her that was strange.

" Each of you will have one hour to begin. Go anywhere you'd like so long as it's on this island, " Maxillennium Pegasus turned around and walked to dark room in his balcony. As he walked, only his back facing the crowd, he smiled. " _Everything's going completely according to plan_."

Nuo gave up quickly, forgetting how Maxillennium was his prime suspect, as all he could _think _about was winning Pegasus' trial. Nuo headed out into the woods with the rest of the duelists, eager to find a safe haven. The thrill of running for his life was mind-boggling. He didn't know why he acted out accordingly in the first place.

" _Maybe because I'm playing the role of another to play him…I don't remember._"

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo walked into a bush much like the rest of the woods, luscious green leaves and wooden slabs in trees, made for suffering rather than elegance. The ground was covered by small pebbles, shark rocks, and the paper of Duel Monster cards once used by earlier duelists.

" _The first thing to do is find a place to set up camp_," Nuo thought while wandering the forest. " _I'm going to be in this crummy tournament for a while, so I might want to find somewhere to make my turf. Good thing I packed a sleeping bag when I heard this was taken place in the woods. Now all I need to do is find a quaint place, possibly with some trees, and nestle myself in high gro—_who's there?"

Nuo took another glance, feeling the low boil of anger rising through him. His last strife—a stalker, a name that made him want to clench his hands just thinking—was what led to his vexation. Slowly, growling at every moment, he walked too where the noise was coming from; behind the bushes. The anxiety of being stalked made Nuo sweat, but he did not mind; sometimes it would happen, depending on his integrity.

" You better show yourself right now before I kick your ass," Nuo jeered walking over to the bushes. " You don't want to mess with me. I'm a cold-hearted, dangerous animal! People get stared when they see me, and the they start running! So get out now!"

The duelist stalking Nuo was none other than the little weasel of a man Basho. Nuo's gaze jerked up and then down again. " Yes, sir," Basho said, he bowed on his knees asking for forgiveness. " P-please, I was just passing through. If…if you could just tell me where some water is…"

" Shut up! I know what you're doing, misfit! You were trying to find out where I'd set up camp, then you'd steal my stupid cup holder while I was sleeping. Isn't that right, Basho?" Nuo then sneered at Basho as he took out his cup holder and showed its number: 34. " This is what you want, isn't it?"

" N-no, sir. " Groveling, Bashio reached under his shirt, as he pulled his cup holder out and showed the number: 67 " Is this the one you're looking for, sir?"

"Unfortunately, no. The number I'm supposed to find is number 20. I have no quarrel with you, so do yourself a favor and get lost."

Nuo walked down the road, trying really hard to avoid talking to Basho. Fact was, Nuo knew the weasel Basho would come after him. But it didn't help Basho was angry with the simplicity of Nuo being ignorant of him.

"HEY, DUEL ME!"

" No thanks," Nuo shrugged. "Dueling trash like you would be a waste of my time."

" COWARD!"

" I may be a coward, but I really don't care."

" WEAKING! YOU'LL NEVER GET STRONG IF YOU RUN AWAY!"

" I'm fine just the way I am. At least I'm stronger than someone like you."

" FINE, RUN, YOU COWERING IDIOT!"

Just then, Nuo stopped walking. Nuo was steamed that he _heard _someone make fun of him, and he glared back at Basho. The person didn't matter much—he ticked Nuo off regardless, and even if he was a weasel, none would ever defile his assumptions!

" Your ass is grass! Nobody insults my intelligence!" Nuo yanked on Basho's collar and growled as he glared into his eyes. " _I studied espionage for two years for this_?"

" Heh," Basho smirked as Nuo tugged on his collar. "That's right, you're stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid, I doubt you don't even understand a word I'm saying!"

Basho's gaze went to Nuo's hands. Nestled in Nuo's hands was the cup holder with ink of a number written on it. Basho reached for the holder, but Nuo smacked his hand and pushed him to the ground before he could touch his cup holder.

" Nice try, blockhead. But you can't take this away from me." Nuo's face became forlorn, as tears dripped from his eyes. " I can't keep living off ramen anymore!" Everything became too dull…nothing seemed worthwhile. " I'm going. Call me an 'idiot' again and your ass really will be grass!"

Nuo pushed Basho's meager body on the ground and walked away. Nuo was done—done with Basho's blunders—and done with all his fallacy with Basho. Nuo turned around and walked away.

" _That's right, walk away," _Basho thought. " _Laugh while you still can. I'm going to make you pay for your pride._"

X-X-X-X-X

After searching the woods for thirty minutes, Nuo finally managed to find a safe place near a waterfall where he found refugee. The place was refined of twigs and branches of trees as there were no trees around, large rocks around him, a waterfall dripping from the rocks, and a spring beneath it.

Nuo decided to sleep for the time being. Even though there were no trees, there were stag mites from the rocks, as Nuo laid the sag mites around him. He did know a lot; it was a trap to have the rocks clamped close to each other. One step on the rocks, and Nuo`s ears would hear anyone who stepped on them.

`` _I wonder why Mr. Money Bag sent us here_,`` Nuo thought. `` _In his bio, I know this island once belonged to his father. So why would junior need us back here_?" The sound of Nuo's stomach growling made him lose his concentration. Nuo pat his stomach and rubbed it as he remembered the bento Junketsu made for him. "Ooh! That stupid Kuro! I'll slug him the next time I see his fac_—"_

CRACK!

Nuo heard the sound of someone's bones cracking from tripping on the rocks. Nuo opened his eyes, despite wincing from the sun burning his eyes, and saw the little weasel Basho. Basho was in pain as he was sweating everywhere and holding his stomach.

" H-help me…" Basho groaned as his arms rubbed his stomach.

" Nice try, faker," Nuo smirked. " After all we've been through, don't think you can fool me with such weak acting skills."

" Please…help….me…."

" Geez, he just won't stop ranting about some feign illness." Nuo's spirit of Little Chimera Chi showed up, standing on Nuo's right shoulder, smiled. " _Chi, keep him to see if he's really telling me the truth._"

" Chi…"

Cheating on all methods, ideals of proper medical techniques, Chi leaped off Nuo and landed on Basho's stomach. Chi needed to prepare herself, nestling herself on Basho's shoulders, and she emitted a radiant glow of red energy throughout her body. After a short while, Chi jumped off Basho's shoulders, jumped on Nuo's shoulders, and rubbed herself against his head as she purred. Nuo then felt a strange vibe in his mind.

" Shit, you're not joking." Nuo sighed in pique of his feelings. Nuo got off the ground, walked past Bashio, but was intending to help him. Nuo picked up his duffel bag hidden under the rocks, tried unzipping it, and searched for the medicine buried beneath. " Okay, okay, I have some tablets in here. Just be quiet and I'll get it out."

There was actually a real reason Bashio ate the poisonous berries—except for that moment where he thought he was going to die—he awaited the sight of seeing Attacus( Nuo) get his just desserts. From behind Nuo emerged another man. The man was tall, slender, his skin was paler than a corpse of a dead man, wearing just plain purple shirt and blue jeans, and his gold hair was glistened in the sun.

WHACK!

The man raised a large branch over his head and whacked Nuo on his head. Nuo was feeling more shock than actual pain; he was used to being hit, but not use too sneak attacks from behind. Nuo tumbled over from the initial shock of the tree branch, then felt his head being stepped on by cleats of boots chafing against his face.

" Basho, this is for you."

Nuo couldn't understand the cliché between a weasel like Basho and a giant like the man towering over him. He was surprised when the man dropped a container for pills on the ground and rolled it over to Nuo. Basho still didn't seem to be feigning being ill, and he picked up the can, opened it, then multiple small green tablets into his mouth, swilling them with his a plastic bottle of water, and gulping them down.

" What took you so long with these pills, Kaitaro? I was dying over here!"

" Y-you mean to tell me you actually made yourself sick?" Nuo grunted as cleats pressed against his head.

" Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't have believed me if I faked it, so I ingested some poisonous berries to make myself sick. I knew you'd try to help me, even if you're a jerk, thinking you had me under my control when it was really YOU under my control."

" B-but how'd you get an operative? How'd you get some lackey to actually follow a weasel like you?"

" That's easy. After you left, I found this blockhead trying to get a hot meal. We made a deal: I`d buy him the food and he`d help me with my revenge.``

`` Revenge? Isn`t that a little too egotistical. All I did was take one card from you after you tried to rob me of all my cards. If anything, it should be you who gets punished, you little weasel.``

Basho sneered snidely at Nuo. Leaning down, he reached for Nuo`s pants. Knowing he couldn`t pick up his own card, an endeavour he struggled with, so he decided to take Nuo`s pants—yes, he ripped his pants off and raised them up high. Luckily, Nuo had a pair of white underwear underneath his pants.

`` Say whatever you want!" Basho jeered. `` You may`ve taken my card, but I have your deck. Peace out, loser!`

Basho sprinted away from Nuo. Nuo gulled the tall man Kaitaro, made him think he was snared by his cleated boots, but it was Nuo who had Kaitaro in his bulls-eye. Nudging his head to the right, looking behind, Nuo said, " Hey, is that a naked girl behind us?"

" Where?"

Nuo obviously deceived Kaitaro into turning his head around so Nuo's mighty feet could kick him in his face. The force of Nuo's feet were like iron, expanded up and at the level of Kaitaro's face, as his foot came crashing down. Kaitaro fell down and Nuo arose from the ground.

Nuo brushed his cloths of any dirt, smudge on them, said casually, " Don't-fuck-with-me. Now, I better get going if I'm going to catch that weasel Basho."

X-X-X-X-X

Basho ran happily through the glades of the forest. He mirthfully held Nuo's cup holder over his head and laughed cheerfully from his mouth.

" Serves that stupid jerk Atticus right!" Basho laughed as he ran. " Ooh things are going my way! In just one hour I have the key to the castle. First I'll find a place to hide out. After that I'll wait out until I can go into the castle. And while I'm in the castle, I'll steal peoples cards, and be the only duelist left! Hahahahaha!"

SMACK!

From the woods of the glades came a leg. The leg kicked Basho in his face, breaking his jaw, and causing him to collapse on the ground. From the woods Carmel appeared. She was riled up, angry and boiling with rage. She mistaked Basho for Nuo and tugged him up.

" GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY, YOU MONEY-GRU—what?" Carmel realized that the person she was holding wasn't Nuo as she mistaked him by Nuo's pants he was holding. Carmel wasn't slow to drop the man. " Typical. " Carmel then noticed a cup holder with the number 34 written on it.

Carmel's eyes scanned the cup holder as if she was mentally re-envisioning it, considering the need for extra knickknacks. She snatched the cup holder away from Basho—both to vitalize and to hold onto.

" Basho, get back here, you bastard!"

Carmel felt a twinge in her head at the sound of Nuo's voice. Carmel turned her attention to the discriminating appearance of Nuo. She saw how he was tired, his face burning red, and breathing raspy from his mouth. Carmel growled as she found the sight of Nuo vexing.

Nuo saw Carmel, saw her standing over Basho, smiled, said, "Thanks for kicking his ass for me, monkey-girl."

"Don't call me a monkey! And I wasn't helping you! I thought he was YOU!"

"Thanks for kicking his ass anyways. Now why don't you run along and place in the woods like the little money you are."

"I'M NOT A MONKEY! AND SCREW YOU! GIVE ME THE MONEY NOW!"

The small boiling girl reminded Nuo of something—another one of his thoughts he found irritating. Calmly, Nuo loitered over to Carmel as he was precautious of how furious she was. Nuo then stopped halfway through too Carmel and smiled.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!"

" I just find it humorous. I wonder what priority's you're really concerned about."

" Shaddup! Just give me my money!"

" I'm afraid I can't do that. I've already spent your money."

" Liar! How could you have spent my money?"

" What, didn't you know? There was a Gift Shop on the cruise ship and I decided to squander it on crap." Nuo unzipped his duffel bag and took out a bag with rice wrapped in seaweed. Nuo smirked at Carmel as he took one piece of wrapped rice out and pressed it and jeered by swaying it side by side.

" YOU! I need that money! My dad's a no show and my mom's a lush! I survive on my own! But now you—"

Carmel could see Nuo up close; he stood next to her. Carmel first impression was to push Nuo, but she was too speechless by a strange aura surrounding him. Carmel saw it—a blurry image, the face of a tranquil man in her dreams. In her hands she felt rough texture of rice in her hands.

Carmel looked down to see a rice ball wrapped in seaweed in her hands. " Eat." Nuo said. "You'll feel better after having a little something to eat." Carmel's cheek tinted red after Nuo rubbed her head. " Good luck wherever you go, kid."

Nuo snatched his cup holder away from Carmel, raised his duffel bag over his shoulders, then he walked away from Carmel. Carmel however was too surprised by Nuo's actions to move. Carmel however wasn't eating her rice ball, rather studied it.

" _No…"_ A single drop of tears dripped from Carmel's face. " _No_!" Carmel squeezed the rice ball and boiled with anger. "Dumbass!"

Carmel angrily pulled her rice ball back and threw it at Nuo's head. The rice ball splattered as it hit Nuo. Nuo hunched over from the power of the rice ball, but stood back up and glared at Carmel.

" OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

" You jinxed it! You showing sympathy to me is nothing but a joke!" Carmel flailed her arms up and down and continued screaming as her face was boiling. " I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! EVERYONE CAN JUST DIE!"

CRASH!

A man appeared out of the woods. The man was angry and riled up. He was young with long, two-toned hair of black and white tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, and the black portion was overlaying the front and left side of his head, as the smaller white portion concentrated on the left side. Nuo found is ridiculous how on his face he wore a mask consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation. He was garbed in a ninja-like attire that consisted of a long, orange cloth, held by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet. He wore a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots.

" Whoever's making that racket is dead!"

Carmel didn't think it was possible, but she was afraid of the man. His very persona was heinous. His eyes were transfixed on her. With a snide smile on his face the man walked over to her.

" Hey there, little girl. What's someone like you doing all the way out here?" The man grabbed Carmel's arm. Carmel was petrified of the man's wicked smile and serrated teeth. " A naughty little girl like you needs to be punished! And it'll be done by me!"

" Let go of me!"

" Naughty girls like you need to be punished! And I'll be the one who will punish you! You will become mi—"

SMASH!

Nuo punched the man in the right side of his cheek. The power of Nuo's fists fractured the man's face, causing some bones too be broken, but the man had broken bones to start with and was used to the pain. The man collapsed on the ground. Nuo stood over him as blood from the man's face dripped on his knuckles.

" Get your dirty hands off that lady, you bastard!"

" Ha….haha….hahahahaha!" The man laughed as his voice paused from the pain of his face being cracked. " Your actually pretty tough. You think you can defeat me, eh? Well, let's settle this like we're supposed too."

The man rose on his hind legs. His Duel Disk glowed with multiple colors as it turned on. Nuo's Duel Disk also glowed with multiple colors. Both Nuo and the man stared into each other's eyes as their eyes glistened in the sky. The sound of the battle to begin:

" Let's Duel!"

Junketsu and Kuro walked together in the glades of the island. Kuro initially took the front and Junketsu walked behind him. It was a tedious journey for both Junketsu and Kuro. After walking for half an hour, Junketsu stopped moving altogether.

Beneath her scarf was a worried face, she clapped her hands together, said, " Do you hear that, Kuro?"

Kuro stopped moving and turned his head around to face Junketsu, said, "Hear what, Junketsu?"

" For a moment I think I heard Attacus shouting. It seemed like he was in a duel. Should I be worried about this, Kuro?"

" Of course not. This is that asshole Attacus we're talking about. It doesn't matter whether he's in this tournament or not as long as we win it, right? Besides, what does he matter to you anyways?"

Junketsu couldn't answer Kuro. She was immobilized, unable to walk, and behind her scarf was a benumbed face. Kuro walked up to Junketsu and shaked her, but she wouldn't move. After shaking her for three minutes straight, he eventually got bored and sighed outward.

" It seems to me you're having post dramatic stress. And just like everything you excel at it. Oh well. The only thing I can do is wait for you to snap out of it." Kuro walked to the right of Junketsu and sat next to a one of the trees. " I could use a good sleep."

Kuro closed his eyes and went to sleep. Little did he know, Junketsu was blushing under her scarf.

" Attacus…I hope you're okay."

X-X-X-X-X

" Let's Duel!"

**Nuo**: 4000

**Man: **4000

" My name is Ginji," the man sneered holding his card. " I'll start this off." Ginji drew one card from his deck. " _Hmm. If I play my cards right, I could beat him on my next turn. _I play the Spell Card Foolish Burial. With this card I can send one Monster card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send my Gamma the Magnet Warrior." A card popped out of Ginji's deck. Ginji took the card out and shoved it into an empty slot.

" _Foolish Burial_? _What can he be planning_?" Nuo turned his attention to Carmel. She didn't say or mention a sound the entire duel, acting cold too Nuo, she glared into his eyes and then scowled at him.

" Hmph."

" _Geez, talk about an ungrateful little brat. She's being cold even when I'm risking my neck for her. I hate to see the parent that raised her." _

Nuo turned his attention to Ginji. He sneered at him, twisting a card around so fast it looked like a spinning top. " I play the Spell card Magical Stone Excavation. With this card I send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard to select one Spell Card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose Foolish Burial." Ginji sent two cards in his hand to the Graveyard, then a card popped out of the card slot. " Now I'll replay my Spell Card Foolish Burial."

" _Talk about a broken record. What, is he rehearsing for a play_?"

Another card popped out of Ginji's Duel Disk. A small green ball of radiant aura emitted from Ginji's card and flew into his open card slot. Ginji snickered as the card was in his Graveyard.

" I'll set one Monster card facedown and one Spell/Trap card facedown, and I'll end my turn. And once I'm done, that naughty girl behind you will be mine."

" _Pedophile. I'll wipe that smirk off your stupid face."_

**Nuo**: 4000

**Ginji: **4000

" My turn; I draw." Nuo drew one card from his deck and smirked. " I hope you brought a fan, 'cause I'm about to turn up the heat! I summon my trusted weasel monster Kamaitachi (1700/600)."

A wall of flames erupted out from under Nuo's feet. From the center of the flames, Nuo's weasel monster Kamaitachi emerged. The weasel's first reaction was surprised as he was surrounded by the everglades of the forest, wagged its tail.

" Heh, that things supposed to scare me?" Ginji smirked. " Please. I've got dogs in my home that are better than that thing."

" Maybe so. But this 'thing' is going to blow you away. Kamaitachi, kill this pedophile!"

Kamaitachi nodded his head. Kamaitachi dashed towards Ginji. Ginji however didn't feel scared as he flipped over his face down Spell/Trap card. The card had a blonde haired general with gem-adorned armor. He pointed his fingers at a map below him.

" I activate my Trap card, A Feint Plan. With this card, you can't attack any facedown monsters on my side of the field." A large yellow arrow came out of the ground. Kamaitachi chased the arrow, changing direction, and made his way back to Nuo.

Nuo laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly, said, " Well, I guess that card defies you and me both, buddy. Oh well. I guess there's nothing we can do about it. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

" _Talking to an inanimate object_," Carmel thought watching Nuo's duel. " _He's nothing but an idiot. "_

**Nuo**:4000

**Ginji**: 4000

Ginji drew one card from his deck. He smirked at the card in his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. A giant blue image of a giant sword with an emblem at the top and blue fur at the top appeared on his field.

" I play Monster Reborn. With this card—"

" Spare me your lecture, pedophile," Nuo jeered. " It means you can select one card from either mine or your Graveyard and Special Summon it too your side of the field. Do you think I'm a simpleton or something?"

" In any case, I'm allowed too Special Summon any monster I want. I choose to bring back my beloved Hierocosphinx (2400/1200)." From the sky an Egyptian looking monster descended down. The monster appeared as a spinx, but it had the head of an eagle instead of a man, two giant wings protruding out its back, a long lion tail, and a large green pendant around its neck. " And now I'll flip my Morphing Jar up (700/600)." Ginji's facedown monster flipped up and a petite monster appeared. The monster was a jar, round, the outer layer of its body crusted with gray metal, dark skin and flare red eyes. " Prepare. Now because of Morphing Jar we both send cards from our hand to the Graveyard and draw approximately five cards from our deck. Sorry, but all those cards in your hand are gone."

" I really don't like you." Nuo fruitlessly placed all four cards in his hand into the open slot of his Graveyard. Then he and Ginji both picked up five cards from their decks and added them into their hands. Nuo scowled at the five cards in his hand. " _Typical_."

Nuo noticed Carmel. Like before, she scowled at him and averted her eyes away from him. Carmel's face was red and her cheeks were pink—embarrassed, people might say—Nuo was fighting in place of her.

" Hey, Carmel, aren't you going to run away. You should emstrey while the time is right. Wouldn't want a little girl like you getting hurt."

" Ugh! Shut up! Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to barf!"

" Geez, you could at least act a little more cute like a little girl should be."

" Just shut up! I'm only here because I like watching you suffer! You'll pay for taking my money away from ME!"

" _She sure is a one-track minded girl. She's kinda like my sisters Rin and Rei when there's no more candy. I swear, she may act all big and mighty, but she's still just a little girl."_

" I'll now sacrifice my Morphing Jar in order to Normal Summon my Millennium Golem (2000/2200)!" A fissure was created in the ground as a giant hand stretched out. Two hands then came out, followed by two legs and finally a small head. A new creature appeared from the ground. The monster was a hulky figure, made entirely out of rocks, and an Egyptian eye on its forehead.

" _Great, I've got a giant an eagle sphinx on the right and a millennium giant on the right." _Nuo smiled at the realization of his dilemma. "_This ought to be exciting." _

" Hieracosphinx, attack!" The giant half-spinx half-eagle monster leaped up and scratched Kamaitachi. The scratch of the monster ripped the monster in half as its body then disintegrated. " Ha, now I'll—"

The rumbling sound of burning flames disrupted Ginji from speaking and even brought the attention of Carmel. From the ashes of Nuo's monster Kamaitachi came the burning avatar of his monster Kamitachi's burning spirit. The monster leaped up and pounced on Hieracospinx, and Hieracospinx disintegrated on contact.

" Guess you didn't know," Nuo smirked. " When Kamaitachi's destroyed by battle, I can destroy one face-up Attack Position monster on your side of the field. I chose to destroy your stupid Hieracosphinx. Also, when Kamaitachi destroys one monster on your field, you take 500 points of damage."

A giant ball of flames erupted from the ground and throttled at Ginji. The flames surrounded Ginji's body as he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

" AH!" Ginji shouted from the immense pain boiling around him. " Fire!" Genji fell on the ground and rolled on the ground. " Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

A tick of sweat dripped behind Nuo's head as he was dumbfounded of Ginji—the stupid idiot who forgot everyone in the game was a hologram.

" _I can't believe how stupid he is_."

The flames finally dosed from around Ginji's body. Ginji blew on his arms and legs fanatically to dose any flames burning his body. Ginji finally realized _he _wasn't really burning, and his face tinted red in embarrassment.

" Oh, right, it's a hologram." Ginji laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly while putting up a phony smile. " Hee-hee, I knew that."

" _Yeah right." _

" But my Millennium Golem still hasn't attacked yet, so I'll be attacking you with him. Millennium Golem, attack!"

Millennium Golem throttled towards Nuo. The giant hulky monster raised both its fists up and prepared to pummel Nuo with it. Nuo however just smirked at the monster.

" Like I'd let that happen. I activate my Firewall Trap card!" Nuo's facedown card flipped up. The picture was of a knight surrounded by flames. A tremendous amount of flames burst out of the card and blocked Millennium's attack, then pushed him aback to Ginji.

" What in blazes is that?" Ginji asked.

" Firewall. It's a trap card that allows me to block one of your attacks by removing one Fire-type monster in my Graveyard. I already removed Kamaitachi, so your attack was blocked by that."

" Hrmph! You're so annoying! I hate you!"

" _Talk about snobbish."_

" I set one card facedown and end my turn. Show me what you can do, creepo."

" _Not only does he pray on a child, but he also acts like a child_."

**Nuo**:4000

Ginji: 3500

Nuo drew one card from his deck. As he drew, Firewall still face up on his side of the field erupted in flames. " Now comes the bitch part of my Firewall Trap card. Every turn that it's face up on my side of the field I receive 500 points of damage."

Large flames erupted out of Nuo's card and surrounded Nuo. Not a sound was heard from him as the flames scorched his skin. Then the flames burst and small burn marks were surrounding his face and arms.

" Ha, not so clever now, are you, boy!"

" Maybe not. But I'm twice as smart as you."

" Uwah! How dare you! I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Nuo paid Ginji no attention. Instead of focusing on the duel, Nuo focused on Carmel who had her arms crossed and pouted as her cheeks were tinted red.

" Hey, girl, you haven't said anything this entire duel. Isn't there anything you'd wish to tell me?"

" As a matter of fact there is," Carmel replied coldly to Nuo, then she scowled at him with her canine teeth. " Who do you think you are? First you steal from me, then you give me stuff, and now you try fighting in my place? Do you honestly think helping me will make me like you?"

" Of course not. Whoever said I was doing this for you? When I find someone I don't like, I just want to kill his ass. And even if he's a pedophile, I still have a hankering to slam his ass on the ground."

" _Pffffft. He's just some kind of idiot. I hope he loses so I can steal his cup holder and ditch them both." _

" I've been aloof for far too long. Time for a little action." Nuo sneered at Ginji as he stretched his hand out and pointed at him. " It's your own undoing using that Morphing Jar, dumbass. Because all monsters in my Graveyard are Fire-type, I can Special Summon my Hazy Flame Griffin(200/2100)"

A geyser of flames then erupted from the flame—a tower of flames scorching the woods and smouldering them, and from the peak of the tower came a flying monster. The monster was a griffin, had the body of a horse, four bird claws, and a birds yellow feathered head with orange-bluish flames burning out the top of its body.

" Hazy Flame Griffin? I haven't heard of that kind of monster."

" Well he's of a new set. I got him last week on my weekly habit of buying cards. And since he was Special Summoned, I can still Normal Summon another monster this turn. I tribute my Hazy Flame Griffin in order to Normal Summon my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2400/1000)

Hazy Flame Griffin exploded into dozens of flames as it roared at the sky and disappeared. From the ashes, the avatar of a burning orange creature emerged. After standing for a few short seconds, the monster formed from the ashes and his ethnologic exterior of Nuo's monster appeared. The monster appeared as a tall man, surrounded by red plated metal for armor, and a blue cape behind its neck. The creatures' eyes were covered by bandages.

" _I hope you have some keen insight on how you'll use my special powers, Nuo," _the spirit of Thestalos said to Nuo. "_ I don't like to look like a fool when you make me pick a worthless card and make me pick a worthless card." _

" _You don't have to worry about a thing, pal. I'll have a monster for you sure enough." _Nuo smirked as he pointed his hand at Ginji. " When Thestalos is Normal Summoned by Tribute Summoning a monster, like every other 'Monarch' monster in his genealogy I can activate its effect when its Tribute Summoned. "

" So? What can your monster do that's so special?"

" Nothing much. But that's okay. When he's summoned, I can select one random card in your hand and send it to the Graveyard. If that monster sent was a Monster-card, you take 100 points of damage for every level that monster had. And I think I'll take the card on the far right."

Small flames burned out of Thestalos's hands. A small fireball was then sent out of Thestalos's hand, hit a card on the far right and consumed it in flames. The card exploded from the flames. Afterwards, the after image of a creature who looked like a man made entirely out of blocks then appeared and disappeared before Ginji's eyes.

" No, not my BlockMan!" Flames exploded from the spot where Ginji's card exploded. The flames burned Ginji all over and covered his face. " Uwah!" The flames then dyed down after Ginji wiped the flames from his eyes. Ginji then growled at Nuo as his angry eyes glared into his. "You'll pay for that!"

" Maybe I will. But let's not forget it's still my turn. Thestalos, attack!"

" _As you wish, my liege_!"

Thestalos's entire body became covered in flames. The flames of Thestalos were projected out and throttled into Millennium Golem. A shrieking sound could be heard gasping from Millennium's Golem last moment, and then he exploded into dozens of pieces of flames. Some of the flames still leftover scattered away from Millennium Golem and scorched the face of Ginji.

" Uwah! I'M BURNING! IT HURTS!"

" _What is up with this idiot and his loony brain_?" Nuo thought as a tick of sweat dripped from his head. " _Doesn't he know it's all a hologram_?"

After panicking for approximately three minutes, the integrity of being burned was no longer an issue as Ginji realized it was all a holographic image, again. Ginji's face was red and his lungs were clogged with sweat—frightened, embarrassed obvious to Nuo—he was weak in body and intuition.

" Oh, it was a hologram. Hee-hee…I knew that."

" Yeah right. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Nuo: 3500

Ginji: 2700

Ginji drew one card from his deck. As he looked at the card he drew, he smiled snidely to himself. " I'll wipe that cocky smirk off your face soon enough! But first, I remove my Gamma the Magnet Warrior in order to Special Summon Gigantes in my hand (1900/1300)!"

A giant tree fell from the sky and landed on the ground. The next thing to fall from the sky was a giant orange monster. The monster had a stone plate connected with chains around its next and a cloak around its legs. Its eyes were small, it had leather black bracelets with spikes protruding out, and a large horn sticking out its forehead.

Ginji smiled snidely as he raised another card up. " And by removing two more Rock-type monsters, my Beta and Alpha the Magnet Warrior's from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my Gaia Plate The Earth Giant(2800/1000)!"

Rocks submerged from the ground. The rocks twirled together and formed a giant tornado. The rocks joined together. First coming out was its legs, then arms, a torso and a small rock head with a black gap sticking out of its head. The stone monster banged its arms against its chest.

Most duelists would be afraid of two hulking monsters to face, but Nuo just smirked, said, " I must say, you do have some moxie. Maybe I've underestimated you."

Carmel still watching the duel was livid. The sight, the feeling, every time she saw Nuo duel she was embarrassed—she tried to hide it pretending to be angry. Carmel however couldn't hide her flustered face from anyone.

" _I just don't understand that money-grubber. He says he's not fighting for me, but what could possibly benefit him from this fight_? _Is he really just some kind of stupid fool_?"

" I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. I activate my Trap card Return from the Different Dimension!" Ginji's face down card flipped right up. The card in the picture was a group of men, woman, monsters, even whales falling from a giant blue wormhole high in the sky. " With this card, by paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many removed from play monsters from my banished pile as possible. So, Beta, Alpha, Gamma, come forth my precious darlings." From the ground, surrounded by a cluster of blue light, three monsters made entirely out of stone with magnet-like bodies emerged. The three magnet warriors raised their hands in unity at the recreation of their bodies.

" Ooh, this is going to be good," Nuo smiled as he stared at the three magnet warriors; him knowing their powers explicitly. " I've been waiting for action like this for a long time."

" _Beta, Alpha, Gamma_?" Carmel thought watching Nuo's duel. " _No, he couldn't. Can he_?"

" By sending my Beta, Alpha, and Gamma from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can then Special Summon my one, my only, my indestructible Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)!"

Beta, Alpha and Gamma were all surrounded by brilliant sublime blue light. The three magnet warriors fly too each other and joined together. The three monsters could be heard hissing under each other's breath as they joined into a giant blue ball. After twenty seconds of hearing hissing noises, the light faded and a new monster appeared out of it. The monster appeared like its three prodigies. It was taller, slender, the letter S on its knuckles and knees, carried a sword with the letter N under the blade and the two upward metal ends sticking out its sides, yellow head with a transparent visor, a long horn sticking behind its head and two large purple wings sticking out its back.

" Ooh, yeah, that's what I was hoping for."

" Hahahahahaha! Soon, your little girl will be mine! I shall give her the punishment she deserves! Hahahahaha!" Like in a chorus, all three of Ginji's monster laughed together in unison.

" _That's right, come on_! _I've been itching for a battle like this ever since I first stepped foot here_!"

Feeling very shameful for herself, Carmel was extremely rampant. The people near her were doing a thing she wanted to do—no way for her to fight the only man: Ginji. Carmel knew deep in her mind how she outmatched by Nuo, and it tingled in her mouth like bitter vinegar.

" Hey!" Carmel shouted out loud without even thinking of her surroundings and it drawed the attention of Nuo. " Stop treating me like a child! Stop acting like you're some kind of hero! Who are you! And I want answers NOW!"

"Gaia Plate the Earth Giant, attack!"

" Can you hold off for a minute?" Nuo said nonchalantly. " I have to take this."

Gaia broke down into multiple pieces of rocks. The rocks were hurled by themselves towards the fiery 'Monarch' Thestalos. Just as the rocks were about to crush him under its weight, Thestalos felt a ping of fear deep inside of him.

" _Save me, Nuo_!"

" _Don't worry about a thing, pal, because you're going to be okay. _I activate my Trap Card Interdimensional Matter Transporter. This card removes one monster one my side of the field and will return at the End Phase of this turn."

" _Stupid. He left himself wide open_," Ginji thought as he jeered at Nuo. " _Now there's nothing protecting him from my Gaia_." Thestalos disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. As he was gone, Gaia dashed past him and smacked Nuo across the face with his right fist. Gaia may've been a hologram, but Nuo's mind felt the illusion his face was being fractured under Gaia's fist.

" _What a rush." _Nuo smiled at the titillating sensation in his body. " _I want more_."

" Gigantes, attack!" The giant orange monster spinned its giant lumber around in circles, then after spinning around six times, he jumped in the air and slammed its piece of lumber on top Nuo, but it was blocked by a wall of flames erupting in front of Nuo and blocking the piece of wood.

" Sorry, but my FireWall stops a direct attack, so long as I remove one Fire-type monster in my Graveyard from play. And thanks to your Morphing Jar, I have three Fire monsters in my Graveyard. So in order words, three loads of protection."

" Fine. But you won't be able to hold off forever! Valkyrion, attack!"

Valkyrion dashed towards Nuo. Valkyrion jumped up and prepared to strike Nuo with its sword. However, a wall of fire roared out of the ground and blocked Valkryion's swing. Valkyrion was pushed aback by the fire and returned to Ginji's side. Ginji scrunched his face as he was ticked off, then smiled.

" I'll just end my turn. Show me what you can do, cowboy. And make it quick. I want torture to begin soon."

No sooner did Ginji's turn end, a puff of smoke appeared on the field. From the smoke emerged the fiery Monarch Thestalos. Thestalos turned his head around and acknowledged Nuo's presence by kneeling down and raising his hands up to worship Nuo.

" _You saved my life, my liege. I am fully embedding myself to serving you, oh great Nuo."_

" _Enough with this 'liege' stuff. It's starting to sound gay." _

Nuo: 700

Ginji: 1350

Nuo steadily drew his next card. His mind anticipated whether or not he should bother; things weren't looking good for him. Nuo however wasn't bothered by losing the duel as he was more so worried about Carmel. Now was Nuo's last turn, and he knew _he _could only live once—one chance to set things straight.

Nuo raised both his hands up, crossed them, shouted, "Time out!"

" What?" Ginji asked, he was flabbergasted.

" I need a moment to talk."

" Talk? I'm right here. Tell me whatever you want."

" Not with you, dumbass." Nuo brushed Ginji off and sauntered over to Carmel as he put up a phony smile across his face. Nuo then crouched down and rubbed Carmel's flustered forehead. " I know you may not like me, Carmel, but I don't think I can ever hate you. No matter what you do, you'll always be this sad lonely girl in my eyes."

" What are you talking about, money-grubber," Carmel replied as she tried hiding her face from Nuo. Do you actually think you'll be able to reason with me?"

" No, not in the least. But I don't want you to presume that all people are scum. There are actually people out there who want to help you, and I think only you can know who these people are." Carmel was quiet. Nuo's soft long fingers reached into her goldilocks hair and rubbed her forehead smoothly. Carmel felt all breath in her mouth fade away as Nuo continued to rub her head. " Believe me, there will be a time someone will come to help you. But only you can know when that time is."

Nuo went back to his duel. Still having problems drawing his next card, Nuo stopped at the heckling sound of Ginji laughing at him. " If you ask me, you should just quit now," Ginji said snidely. " Just think about it. You keep your card and can still have a chance to look for weaker opponents. And the only thing it'll cost is your pride."

" Hmm. I guess you're right." Nuo played right into Ginji's hands, preparing to play his hands over his deck; the only way to submit defeat, but it turned out to be a hoax as Nuo stuck his tongue out and pointed his middle finger at Ginji. " Psych! Like I'd ever give up, you stupid bastard! Hahahaha!"

Closing his eyes, breathing; he felt the surge of air get breathed in through his mouth, Nuo drawed a card out of the top of his deck. After closely examining the card, seeing what was imprinted on it, Nuo smiled.

" _I think it's time we won this thing._ I summon the Tuner-Monster Flamvell Baby(800/200)!" From the sky, slowly falling down in the stratosphere of the island, a small ball of flames came down. The ball then reached the ground, exploded, and a small baby infant made of flames with charcoal black eyes came out. " _Are you ready for a battle, my burning baby_?"

" _I'm ready, daddy," _the tuner monster replied in a childish, squeamish voice. " _May I have a cookie, daddy_?"

" _Maybe later. Right now…" _Nuo played another card on his Duel Disk. "I'm going to Synchro Summon. I tune my Flamvell Baby with my Thestalos the Fire Monarch to Synchro Summon Ancient Faerie Dragon(2100/3000)!"

Flamvell levitated up and flew over to Thestalos. The small creature rubbed its head against Thestalos' arm as its body broke down into a giant green ring and surrounded Thestalos. Faerie Dragon flew out of the giant ring in a brilliant flash of green light. Faerie Dragon flew over to Nuo and smiled.

" _Hey there, dimwit," _Ancient Faerie Dragon said in Nuo's head. " _What business do you have calling little O me_?"

" _Shut your lizard mouth, you old hag. You're the last monster I'd call upon; in fact, I'm going to enjoy torturing you." _

" _Torture me how_?"

Nuo smirked at his own vivid thoughts, said, " _Let's just say it's a long ride down." _

" Ha, is that all you got!"

" Moron, of course not. Now I'll play my Field Spell Molten Destruction."

The hidden tray in Nuo's Duel Disk slide out and Nuo slide his card in it. The trees of the forest was replaced by lava coming out of the ground and flooding out. The lava flooded out of the ground and flowed through the forest.

" Ooh, nice change of scenery," Ginji mused as he stared at the river of lava. " Not that it makes any difference, but how is this thing supposed to scare me?"

" Ooh, it's not my Field Spell that you should be scared of. When a Field Spell is activated, Ancient Faerie Dragon allows me to draw 1 card from the top of my deck. " Nuo pick up one card from his deck and smiled. " My dragon also has another ability. As long as there's a face up Field Spell on the field, she can destroy one face up monster on the field. I choose your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

A large black ball glowed inside of Ancient Faerie Dragon's mouth. The dragon breathed a dark violet beam of energy at Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and its whole body was destroyed on contact.

" Uwah!" Ginji shouted after watching his monster disintegrate before his very eyes. " You beast! You'll pay for that next turn!"

" There won't be a next turn, moron. I activate my Spell card De-Synchro." Nuo played a card in his hand and a picture of multiple small white stars clustered together was shown. " This card returns one Synchro monster from my side of the field to my extra deck, then I Special Summon the monsters I used to summon it." Faerie Dragon exploded into dozens of stars as Flamvell Baby and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch appeared on Nuo's side of the field.

" So, you expect too beat me with those things? You must be out of your mind."

" No, it's you who is out of your mind, simpleton. With my monsters back on my side of the field, I can reborn my dragon. I re-summon my Ancient Faerie Dragon!"

Instead of Flamvell Baby exploding into giant green circles, both Flamvell Baby and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch became covered in blue light, joined together, then Ancient Faerie Dragon flew out of the light. Ancient Faerie Dragon flew over to Nuo and smirked.

" _I guess this is what you meant when you said 'going under'," _Ancient Faerie Dragon smirked. "Any_ more ideas, dimwit?" _

" _As a matter of fact_…" Nuo raised his hand up and pointed his finger up at Gaia Plate The Earth Giant " Since this summon counts as a new monster and a new Ancient Faerie Dragon, I can use his effect to destroy one face up monster on your side of the field. I choose to destroy your Gaia Plate The Earth Giant!"

A large black ball glowed inside of Ancient Faerie Dragon's mouth, again. The dragon soon unleashed a dark violet beam of energy at her target, again. The beam this time pierced through Gaia Plate The Earth Giant and its whole body was destroyed on contact.

" M-my monster…" Ginji mumbled watching his monster being destroyed before his eyes. " Curse you! So what if you destroyed him! Just wait until next time when I—"

" There-is-no-next-turn. I reveal my remaining facedown card DNA Transplant!" Nuo's facedown flipped up and a picture of multiple surgeons operating on a small monster was seen. " This card changes the Attribute of all monsters on the field to whatever one I want. I choose Fire, so all monsters become Fire monsters!"

Both Ancient Faerie Dragon and Gigantes both become fire monsters before Nuo's, Ginji's and Carmel's eyes. Gigantes skin and Ancient Faerie's scales turned bright red and their teeth turned serrated.

" How dare you!" Ginji shouted. " You defiled the beauty of my suave monster! You'll pay for—"

" Shut—" Nuo revealed the second to last card in his hand. The card was a Spell card with a man hooked up to an amplifier. " UP! I play Transtarn! With this card, I can send one monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard and Special Summon one monster with the same type and Attribute as that monster. I send my Ancient Faerie Dragon to the Graveyard to Special Summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"

Ancient Faerie Dragon's body erupted into flames. A small shriek could be heard from Ancient Faerie's Dragon mouth as her body disappeared—Nuo knew she was consumed by the flames. In her place a stronger, more beastly dragon emerged. The beast was big and stood on four legs unlike Faerie dragon with her serpent tail, had orange scaly skin, a short snot with large serrated teeth, two sharp pointy horns and two giant blue wings out its sides.

" HOLY CRAP!" Ginji exclaimed as the giant dragon breathed down at him. " That things SO HUGE! Ahhhhhhh!"

" Rowrrr!"

The giant dragon roared from its mouth, but Nuo confronted the giant dragon by stroking its neck. The monster instantly calmed down at the gentle, warm touch of Nuo's arms and purred like a kitten.

" Shush. Your scaring him."

" I'm scaring him? What the fuck is that tyrant? Is it some kind of dragon?"

" You're right on the money." Nuo stopped stroking the dragons head and returned staring into Ginji's eyes. " His name is Tyrant Dragon. He was one of the first monster cards I've ever had, and I'm probably one of the few men who tamed this desolate beast."

"_Tyrant Dragon_?" Carmel thought as she stared at Nuo's majestic dragon, smiled. " _I guess he's cooler than I thought. But even though his Dragon has 3400, that stupid Trap card made his a Fire-type as well, so he has 2400 ATK. I have a feeling the next card he's going to draw is Megarock Dragon. When he gets that card, he can remove from play all monsters in his Graveyard: Hieracospinx, Millennium Golem, Beta, Alpha, Gamma, Valkyrion, Gaia. Round that up and his monster will have at least 5600 ATK." _

" Desolate, majestic, strong, I don't give a FUCK! There's no way for you to win!"

" And you know what—" Nuo smiled as he spinned his last card in his hand. Nuo flipped the card the other way and a picture of multiple scrolls was seen. " I've had just about enough of you! And so has—" Nuo inserted his last card into his Duel Disk. " Scroll of Bewitchment!"

Carmel chuckled under her breath as she shaked her head. " _Well, guess he's not so stupid after all." _

" What the fuck is that? That's no card I've ever heard of."

" Tsk, amateur. Think of Scroll of Bewitchment as my DNA Transplant. I select one monster on my side of the field, then change its Attribute into anyone I want."

" Is that so? Tell me, how can that possibly affect me?"

" Your right, how does it affect you? Maybe I'll just be generous and change your monster back to a Rock Attribute." The color on Gigante's skin turned back too orange and the horns protruding from his head sank back into his skin. " Now, as much fun as this has been, I foreclose any further contact with you. You just sicken me, you pedophile." Nuo raised both his arms at Ginji and smirked. " Tyrant Dragon, attack, Tyrant Flames!"

Tyrant Dragon ascended from the ground. He flew up, swooped down as his mouth was burning with flames. Ginji meanwhile smiled snidely as he stared at the hulking dragon flying towards him. " Go ahead! Your monster hasn't increased in power whatsoever."

Tyrant Dragon throttled closer and closer to the body of Gigantes. As Tyrant Dragon was closing in on Gigantes, Nuo smirked. " You know, you're right. Tyrant Dragon hasn't gotten any stronger. But that's because your monster attack points drop by…" Scorching flames were breathed from Tyrant Dragon's mouth, and consumed Gigantes. " Five hundred!"

" Uwah!"

The duel was over—three turns at most spent—Nuo was the one who was victorious. The flames of Tyrant Dragons mouth blew Ginji away and pushed him against a tree. A loud cracking noise could be heard from his brutal bones as Ginji fell and collapsed on the ground.

**Nuo: **200

**Ginji: **0

" Yeah! I'm on a role!" Nuo laughed at his victory. " I rule! Yes I do! I rule, I rule, I rule!"

" _What a blowhard,_" Carmel thought as she watched Nuo make a fool of himself. After scowling at Nuo, she smiled. " _But he's cool with me._"

" A-ah…" Basho groaned on the ground. Carmel looked down and saw Basho as he finally awakened from being assaulted. " W-where am I?"

" Shut up!"

Carmel stomped on Basho's face with all her might. Basho's face was squashed under the force of Carmel's foot, and he lost consciousness again. Carmel spilled blood over the welt and heel of her shoes, so she scraped it off by rubbing her shoes on the grass.

The young detective walked towards Ginji and squeezed him by his neck collar. Nuo clenched his right fist as he used the left one to hold Ginji up. However, Ginji the daft psychotic man received a dart to his neck. The blow was too quick for Nuo—too fast indeed—even a sharp thinking man like him couldn't see it. Nuo however saw the man who fired the blow dart, and saw him wearing navy green-black camouflage.

Nuo glared at the man, said, " Who the fuck are you?"

" I'm here on master MaxiMillennium's orders," the man said in a formal tone. "He says anyone who loses a battle is hereby disqualified, and must be removed of immediately." The man grabbed Ginji by his hair and smiled. " I hereby congratulate you for your victor, Mr. Attacus."

" _Attacus_? _I really hate working undercover. There's no fun in it_."

After dragging Ginji across the ground for five minutes, Ginji and the camouflaged man disappeared in the woods. Despite Nuo's utmost surprise over the situation, he was smiling. It was his first victory, his first advancement to MaxiMillennium's castle, and he was enjoying the moment.

" So…thanks for helping me, money-grubber," Carmel said in an embarrassed tone. Nuo turned around and saw Carmel as her cheeks were tinted red and she was sighing outward. " Can I travel with you? I really have nowhere else to go."

" Fine.

" FYI, if you do anything funny on me, you sicko, I will castrate you!"

" Well, it seems you and I are going to get along splendidly. "

X-X-X-X-X

Junketsu was having a duel of her own. The opponent she was facing was a ruffian. He was a tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that was at shoulder length. He wore a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He had a long scar presumably self-afflicted vertically along the side of his left eye.

" Well, that's some getup you've got there, cutely-pie. How's about you take it off and show me your pretty face after I win?"

" Um, I'm sorry, but I really want to win. But if you're able to beat me, then I'll remove my clothes."

" _Junketsu_," Kuro thought as he looked grimly into the man's eyes. " _Don't say stuff like that_! _That guy's probably a molester or something." _

" Alright then."

" Let's duel!" Both Junketsu and the man shouted in unison.

Junketsu:4000

Man: 4000

Both Junketsu and the man drew five cards from their decks and added them into their hands. The man drew an extra card as he smirked. " I have this one, baby. I summon my X-head Cannon(1800/1500)!" Blue light glowed on the ground and a machine monster appeared out of the ground. The monster was made of blue and beige alloy, and had infrared eyes. The monster had a blue spiky ball for legs, giant metal arms, and two giant cannons sticking out of its shoulders. " And now I'll activate the Continuous Spell card Frontline Base!"

"_Dammit_! _I know this_! _He's going to summon those_ _stark Fusion monsters. Those stupid XYZ series." _

" With my Frontline Base I'm allowed to Special Summon one Union monster in my hand. I chose to Special Summon Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)!" A giant blue ball of light appeared out of the ground. From the ball came a new monster, a machine like X-head Cannon, and flew above X-head Cannon's head. The monster resembled a dragon, made of a red alloy, and had blue infrared lights. "Finally, I'll play the Spell card Double Summon. This card allows me to summon an additional monster, and I chose to summon my Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)"

Junketsu stepped back as the ground rumbled and a fissure was made. From the fissure came a machine monster. It was made of yellow alloy, was made like a tank, and a giant eye glowing in the center of it.

The man sneered at Junketsu, said, " I combine my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"

X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank joined together. Separate parts of the monsters separated, joined together, and eventually formed a new type of monster. The monster's horrendous' appearance. The top was of X-Head Cannon, the middle being Y-Dragon Head, and the legs being Z-Metal Tank joined together in unity of one separate monster. A monster so ginormous, so terrifying, Junketsu couldn't help but tremor from its eerie appearance.

" _That things fucking huge_!" Kuro thought gawking at the monster. " _How's Junketsu ever going to handle that thing_?"

" Since I have no cards in my hand anymore, and it is the first time, I'm obliged to end my turn. Your move, my pretty."

Junketsu:4000

Man: 4000

Junketsu drew one card from her deck. Looking at the card she drew, she analyzed her infinite possibilities. " _I'm sorry, Attacus, but there's a side of me that you don't know about. I'll do anything to get into that castle and win this tournament." _

" I'm a philanthropist. I like helping people by helping myself. So throw away this battle, help me, and I'll help you."

" _What a braggart. If Junketsu loses against this asshole, I'll never forgive her or myself."_

" I guess it's my turn," Junketsu said as she drew one card from her hand. Junketsu peered down at the six cards in her hand: Warrior of Atlantis, two Water Spirits, Levia-Dragon, Maiden of the Ocean, and One Day in Peace. " _No more hijinks. I'll have to go full throttle if I expect to win." _

" _This guy is really icky, Junketsu," the voice of a young girl televised inside Junketsu's head. " Please use me to fight him."_

" _I'm sorry about this, Maro, but someone else needs a turn. I promise I'll use you in our next duel." _Junketsu raised a card in her hand and flashed it in front of the man. " I send Warrior of Atlantis from my hand to my Graveyard!"

"_Warrior of Atlantis_?" Kuro smirked and snickered under his breath. " _Ooh, Junketsu, you are so going to win." _

" By sending Warrior of Atlantis from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to add my Legendary Ocean to my hand." Junketsu shoved her card in the open slot of her Graveyard. A card then popped out of Junketsu's deck. Junketsu grabbed the card and added it into her hand. " I play, the one, the only, the Field Spell Legendary Ocean!"

The woods rumbled at the playing of Junketsu's Field Spell. A geyser of water sprouted out of the ground and soaked Junketsu, Kuro and the random duelist. Slowly coming out of the ground was a coliseum. The landscape of the forest was surrounded by a gigantic coliseum made of rock.

" What is this place?" The duelist though out loud.

" It's Legendary Ocean. Think of it as Atlantis, but with much greater secrets. With Legendary Ocean on my field, all Water Monsters gain 200 extra ATK points. And to further it off, I remove my Warrior of Atlantis from my Graveyard to Special Summon my Aqua Spirit (1600/1200) in my hand."

" A pond of water splashed from Legendary Ocean. A new creature then emerged from the water. At first glance people would mistake for a young frail looking girl with blue hair, but her green skin and elfish eyes made her noticeable as a demon. The girl wore a one piece sundress and had a small blue stone wrapped around her neck. The girl turned her body around to face Junketsu and winked at her. " Sorry I have to do this, Aqua, but I'm tributing you off to Summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus (2600/1500)!"

Aqua Spirit smiled sincerely as she was sucked in by a whirling blue vortex. Even though she was a tribute for a stronger monster, Aqua Spirit was gradually happy to be a part of Junketsu's duel. She was one entity—one creature that was helping her master.

" Rowrrrrr!" the voice of a dragon roared out of the sea.

From the vortex a new monster submerged. A giant serpentine monster, light blue skin, red flappy skin with bones alone its spine, bones of spikes protruding out the back of its neck, and four orange eyes where a segment was there from a layer of skin and four green emblems on the top of its head.

" Impossible!" The man shouted . He was sweating from the grotesque appearance of the monsters face as it growled at him. " That's a Level 7 monster! How can you summon that with only one tribute?"

" I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. With Legendary Ocean on my field, all monsters in my hand lose one level. My Level 7 Levia became a Level 6 and thus was easier for me to summon. _Are you ready to fight, Levia_?"

" _Let me at him_!" Levia roared inside. " _I'll rip his head off and eat his insides_!"

" _Woah, take it easy on the death threats. There's a time and a place for everything._ I activate my Levia's power. By sending one face-up Umi field spell on my side of the field to the Graveyard, every card on the field other than my Levia is sent to the Graveyard."

" B-but you don't have Umi!"

" Maybe so. But I do have a repro of it. While Legendary Ocean is on the field, its name is treated like 'Umi'. So I can send my Legendary Ocean from my field to the Graveyard, and I'll let your XYZ Dragon Cannon be swept away! Levia, go!" Levia swayed its tail back and forth as it jeered at XYZ Dragon Cannon. As Levia swaged its tail, a vortex of water came out of his tail. The water became a spiral of a vortex that surrounded XYZ Dragon Cannon and sucked him in. As he was being sucked into the water, the faint sound of screaming could be heard inside the water, then as the water dispersed he was nowhere to be seen—he completely vanished.

" NO! My monster! Where's my precious, beautiful monster!"

" Hehehehehe," Kuro laughed as he watched the duel. The man sweating from anxiety turned his head to a happy Kuro. You really are a sexiest fool. Duel Monsters is a game of luck and brains; it doesn't matter what gender you are. Junketsu has keen insight, even though she has terrible tastes when it comes to men, she's been known as the greatest Water duelist in the entire world."

" NO! I can't lose! I was supposed to win this tournament and get enough money for a harem!"

" I'm sorry, but you're very much mistakened. It's Junketsu who'll win this thing."

" Now, since I have Aqua Spirit in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play to Special Summon another Aqua Spirit(1600/1200) in my hand. _Though, she's much grouchier than my first one."_

A geyser of water sprouted out of the ground. From the water came a second Aqua Spirit. Unlike the first one, her eyes were deranged, red, and her hair was frizzy. Aqua Spirit looked at Junketsu and growled at her.

" Um, are you ready to help me fight?"

" _Ugh! Your voice is so annoying_!" The Aqua Spirit growled. After an intense moment with Junketsu and the Aqua Spirit, the monster, Aqua Spirit smiled. _" But let's kick his ass together_!"

" Okay. Levia, Aqua, attack!"

The single duelist lost all control of his legs. The sight of Junketsu's monsters were frightful as they made spectacles of him. His legs wobbled, shaked, and then he collapsed on the ground. On the ground, he could see Kuro. Kuro was his glimmer of hope—the only way out—he needed his help.

" Please, you have to save ME! Stop this duel immediately!"

" What do I look like, a saint? You started this fight, and I expect you to be man enough to finish it."

" No! NO!" As the duelist turned his head around, he saw the serrated, gnawing teeth and blood red eyes of Junketsu's monsters as they pounced on him. Both of Junketsu's monsters toppled over the duelist and made it impossible for Junketsu or Kuro to see him, but Junketsu was distraught over the safety of the lone duelist.

" I'm sorry!"

" _Sheesh. She's the only duelist I know who takes pity on her opponents." _

The duel was over. The holographic images of Levia and Aqua Spirit vanished and the man was seen petrified on the ground. Junketsu and Kuro never seen anything like it—his fear, his terror- and how he was shuddering at the sight of Junketsu.

" Stay where you are. I'm coming to help you."

Kuro was both happy and surprised of Junketsu's benevolence. It was an undying factor of how she put the needs of other people above her own, and it made him envious of her. Junketsu comforted the man as she embraced him with a warm hug.

" _There she goes again. I should put her on a leash."_

The soles of Junketsu's feet scratched the man's feet, scratching him; he was hapless to Junketsu's warm arms. He could almost get a whiff of her perfume, almost see lavender eyes under her black specs of goggles, and was overwrought by her glamorous appearance.

" Your…beautiful…"

The man soon lost all consciousness. Out of nowhere came a small dart. The tip of it injected into the right side of his neck, then he collapsed from the narcotics injected inside of him. Junketsu could only watch as the man lost consciousness and collapsed in her warm arms.

" Mister," Junketsu said shaking the unconscious man's body, but to no avail could wake him up. " Mister, are you alright?" Junketsu shaked the man even more as he appeared motionless in her arms. " Mister!"

Kuro watched the coincidence, trembling with weariness and bemusement, as the duelist was dragged away. The person who blew the dart and was dragging him away was none other than a man wearing camouflage.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Kuro asked.

"MaxiMillennium's orders: anyone who loses is hereby disqualified whether or not they have all the requirements or not. So, I suggest you claim your prize, Miss Junketsu." The man smiled as he dragged the man away. " And I do hope you make it into Mr. MaxiMillennium's castle. He's been etching for a real fight."

Both men were gone. Junketsu and Kuro were the only ones left. Junketsu felt her face to make sure her scarf was still wrapped around her face. " _That was some battle. If I'd known he'd lose his chance of victory, I probably would have just left him."_

" Uwah!" Kuro exclaimed, his voice disrupting Junketsus's focus. " Can you believe that? What the hell is up with this tournament? For all we know he could have been killed!"

" Uhhh…even if it seems like that, I doubt they'd allow death in a Duel Monster tournament," Junketsu replied as she rubbed her head sheepishly. "Maybe we should just keep moving. There's someplace I'd like to go."

X-X-X-X-X

Along the trail of a dirt road—a sort of glade between two separate trees—lined with both shrubs and trees. The soles of their shoes were worn, Carmel's to breaking point; one more step and she'd collapse on the ground.

" Hahaha!" A loud voice shouted. " Peeka view! Hahahahaha!" Out of the woods came another homicidal duelist. He was dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and wavy brown hair with bangs that hanged over dark brown eyes. He was muscular and extremely tall. He wore a dark, long-sleeved shirt resembling a devils footwear with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. What was most prestige about him was a small goatee on his chin.

" Who the fuck are you?" Nuo said nonchantly.

" I am the GREAT Moeno! I am here for your keys! Prepare to feel my drastic force!" The Great Moeno pulled out a tachi decorated with lavender bows and rubies at the hilt. The blade glistened with white steel. " This is a nineteenth century shinsakuto! It's a valuable type of tachi katana that was founded in the Nambokusho era! It's blade is strong enough to cut through tree trunks, hard to handle, and is very expensive! You can—"

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit!" Nuo shouted roundhouse kicking Moeno under his chin. The Great Moeno collapsed from the power of Nuo's feet as the young duelist solemnly stood over him. " What are you trying to do, sell me the damn thing? Come on, Carmel, let's leave this nimrod." Nuo reached through Moeno's pockets and took the cup holder out. The last thing Nuo saw was its number: 22. " Tsk, still not the one I'm looking for. Oh well." Nuo stuffed his cup holder into his pants and walked away with Carmel following close behind. " _It's only a matter of time before I get my key, win the castle and take my prize." _

X-X-X-X-X

Next time on _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong_

Death, violence, action. After finding a dead body in the woods, finding someone to duel, Nuo yearns for a battle. But what happens when Carmel walks out on him? And is the person he's dueling really a masked murderer? Find out on another kick ass episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong!


	4. Chapter 4

YU-GI-OH! The Strong

EPISODE 1-04

Nou was getting tired of Carmel. She was just too pessimistic. She followed Nuo wherever he went—up hills, down hills, through the woods, through swamps—she just wouldn't leave his side. Normally Nuo didn't care about things like this, but he couldn't stand knowing it was the annoying, obsessive brat Carmel.

" Quit following me!" Nuo lost his temper and shouted at Carmel. " Just beat it, you little brat!"

" No way!" Carmel shouted at Nuo. " You stole my money! I'm not leaving until I get what I want. So give me those cup holders!"

" How about I give you a rice cracker. Does that make you happy, your highness?"

" Shut up! I've been following you for hours! I'm hungry!"

" So?"

" So feed me, you narcissistic jackass!"

" Food, huh?" Nuo's stomach started to rumble. Nuo was quick to grab his stomach and pressed against his chest. " I guess I'm pretty hungry too. Hold on one second." Nuo picked up a sharp pointed rock off the ground. Like a ballerina, causing Carmel to giggle, Nuo spinned his body around in circles. But while he was spinning, Nuo threw his rock behind Carmel's head, a faint cry was heard, and a rabbit fell out of the bushes. " Start a fire. We can cook that."

X-X-X-X-X

Nuo was surprised. He never thought Carmel could actually be handy in anything. But she did an amazing job gathering firewood, started a fire, then she used a thinner stick to poke at the firewood and rolled them too different ends.

Nuo however didn't like to show anyone any appreciation, he rested against a tree with his hands crossed, said, " Is the fire ready yet, brat?"

" Be quiet!" Carmel yelled while she poked a stick into the meat of the rabbit and grilled it over the fire. " Cooking takes time! If I just rush it then the whole thing is going to collapse."

" You're starting to sound like a real chef," Nuo smirked as he was talking sarcastically. " Is there any other culinary advice you'd want to—oh, that's right, there isn't. I already know more about cooking than you."

" Then maybe you could cook your own food, jackass."

" Don't be absurd. It's much more potent to have food served to you then actually having to make it. It's far less of a hassle."

" Just take this rabbit meat and shut up."

Carmel handed Nuo a large piece of rabbit meat on a stick. She grilled it well, the meat smelled good as juices dripped from it. Nuo took a quick bite of the rabbit meat, chewed slowly on the meat, and then he swallowed. As he swallowed, Nuo licked his tongue on his mouth trying to get of the juices.

" Mmmmmmmmmm."

" Ah ha! I knew it tasted good!" Carmel laughed and pointed her fingers at Nuo. " Face it, I'm a way better chef than you!"

" Nope. This meat tastes like ass. I'm just thinking about a naked girl when I'm eating it."

" Ah! You sicko! Don't try anything funny on me!"

" Don't worry; you're too flat-chested for my benefit!"

" Sicko! What, I don't have any sex appeal?" Carmel made a sexy pose where she leaned her head down, placed her hands on her lips, and blew Nuo a kiss. " Hee-hee. Why don't you eat me? I'd taste much better than that piece of chicken. And I can move too."

" Har Har," Nuo said weakly as he bit through his piece of meat. " That's a nice joke, shrimp, but unlike that other guy I don't like lolicans."

" Grrrrrrr." Carmel ran too Nuo and tried hitting him by swinging her fists at him. But before she could hit him, Nuo raised his foot up and stopped her while she still tried hitting him. " You're such a jerk! Just die already! And give me your cup holders!"

" Strong words from a little shrimp like you." Nuo bit another piece of rabbit meat, chewed, then he swallowed. " Maybe when you grow a pair someone might actually think your cute. But not me. I just find you too be annoying. Shoo."

Nuo took his foot off Carmel's head and walked away from her. As he got up, Carmel rushed forward and smacked her head into the bark of the tree. Nuo just walked away from her while he continued eating his small piece of rabbit meat.

" _Damn him_!" Carmel thought. Carmel's rage was strong while her blood ran high. Carmel jumped away from the tree and searched the bushes for something she could use. " _Maybe I can find a giant rock somewhere along here. I can throw it on that money-grubbers' face, steal his cup holders, and get out of here before he notices me. There should be some around here—" _

Carmel felt something in the bushes. Instead of feeling the ridged, hard surface of a rock, Carmel felt something cold and clammy. Carmel pulled on what she was feeling. There was a tug as she pulled, but the object just stayed rooted to the ground. Carmel got on both her legs, bended her knees, and she pulled with everything she had.

" What's the matter, shrimpo?" Nuo said in a sadistic voice seeing Carmel trying to pull something out. " Do you need my help. I'd be happy to give it to you. But first I'd have to hear you beg."

" Screw off, you damn money-grubber!" Carmel shouted while she still pulled on the hard object. " I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I can do everything by myself—" What Carmel was pulling on finally fell out. It was to her horror and fear that what she found was a dead body." Eeeeeekkkkk!"

" Woah," Nuo said nonchalantly looking at the body. " This is a strange turn of events. A dead man. Died at the age of who the fuck cares."

There was blood everywhere around the persons' body. There were multiple scratch wounds in his appendages, where his tendons were, and even some that scratched through his head. The man's corpse had many different colors on his skin. Most of his body looked like the normal, pinkish colour, but his hands were purple, his cheeks were green, and his chin was brown.

" Oh my god!" Carmel quickly ran away from the dead body and ran behind Nuo. She cowered behind his leg while she quivered behind his leg. " Oh my god! I'm so scared."

" Don't worry about a thing, Ms. Scardey Cat. Let the pig boy take care of this." Nuo flicked his dyed blue hair to Carmel and walked up to the corpse. Nuo took out a pair of rubber gloves. He stretched the gloves and placed them over his hands. Using all his short years of being a detective, Nuo picked up the dead mans' arm and checked his arm. " Ah ha. Just feel how sharp the murder weapon is. It went straight through the patella."

" What the hell are you doing?" Carmel shouted at Nuo.

" I, er, watched a lot of detective movies when I was a kid. I know some of them had to be passed on some actual kinds of facts."

" Who cares. It's not like you're really a detective, are you?"

" Er, no, I'm not a detective. _Ha, if only this little shrimp knew. _I'm just an ordinary high school kid."

" Okay, past that. How come you're not afraid of touching a dead body?"

" I'm used to seeing this kind of things. My dad was a… grave digger. He'd let me dig the holes where we'd throw the dead bodies in I learned to be unsympathetic for everyone I meet because I know I can't help everyone."

" You're so heartless. What if someone in your family died? What if it was someone you loved? What do you think you'd feel?"

" Let's so, I would be happy if my dad died, would leap with joy if everyone in my old school, my ex-girlfriend, and my grade 8 English teacher were all too die. I guess there are some people who I care about, mostly a girl I just met, but other than that I don't care."

Nuo continued examining the dead body thoroughly with his hands touching his skin, feeling some small cuts along the way, and then he stopped when he felt the ridge of something bigger scratched through his chest.

" Hello, what do we have here?" Nuo took out his trusted Duel Monster card with Flying Chimera on it. With one quick precision, Nuo scratched through the mans' clothes and teared it open. Everywhere in the man's chest were slash wounds, but there was one big one curved from his neck down to his appendix. " If this doesn't spell Murder then I don't know what does. How can someone possible kill another contender?"

" How can you not be scared of what you're doing?" Carmel snapped back. " You're weird. What you're doing isn't helping. You're just making fun of one an actual detective and two this poor dead man."

" Funny you should mention it, since you were probably responsible for this."

" Huh? What did I do?"

" Do you notice this man? He was one of the guys I saw you con on the boat. What, he found you out as the lying, deceitful little girl that you are and wanted his money back. He threatened you for his money back, but knew you couldn't give him back all his money since I sent the half I took from you? You realized something like this could put an end to your duelist career, so you cut him, with a butcher knife I might presume, and you carried him out here where nobody would look. Pretty ingenious, right?"

" That's a nice theory, Einstein, but you're wrong for three reasons."

" Oh, and what might these reasons be?"

" One: I've never had the problem you're talking about because nobody thinks a sweet, innocent girl like me is capable of doing something like that."

" What part of you is sweet and innocent?"

" Shut up! Two: how can I carry him out here? I don't have any arm strength."

" You could've used one of those baggage carts like the ones they used to move our luggage. The wheels rolling would make up for your lack of arm strength."

" And Three, and I like you should know this already: how can I have the time to kill someone when I've done nothing but following you around?"

" Hmmmm. That last one got me. But how can you not be sure I'm the murderer. I might take out a night and slit your throat when you're sleeping."

" You're wrong for three reasons. One: you're stupid. Two: you're stupid. And Three: YOU'RE STUPID!

" Relax, kid, I'm just razing you. But the DA could send you away for—ah, got you again. I am in the zone."

Nuo had liberty at last. For too long he was trapped in the shackles of pretending to be someone he was not. He finally had a real case on his hands. He found something that made his heart race and his fingers twitch. But sadly that moment was interrupted. Out of nowhere, a small needle was heading for Carmel.

" Get down!" Nuo ran up too Carmel and pushed her on the ground. Dozens of small needles were fired out of the woods and flew past Nuo's and Carmel's heads. " Keep your head down! I don't care how annoying you are! I'm not letting a little kid like you die!"

Carmel was speechless. Her cheeks tinted red—the same color as cherry blossoms in the spring—her heart was beating at an accelerated rate. Then the needles stopped and her face returned to normal. But out of the woods came a weird, mysterious looking man. He had a cape made of white feathers, goggles over his greasy, messy long black hair, tan skin, and a green hunter's vest with green pants. The man stared down at Nuo and Carmel.

" Do any of you two have cup holders?" Asked the man while he leered at Nuo and Carmel.

" Yeah, who wants to know?" Nuo retorted.

The man pulled out his Duel Disk, strapped it on his right arm and smiled. " I challenge you to a duel."

Nuo was raring to go. He smirked, took out his Beast deck, took out his Pyro deck, and shoved his Beast deck into his Duel Disk. The Duel Disk lighted with multiple colors and the gauge flashed on with 4000 on it.

" I am so going to enjoy this," said Nuo while he smirked at the duelist.

" I will defeat you," said the man while he walked up to Nuo. He stopped when he and Nuo were spaced equally apart. " Fear the power of my deck. For with this deck, none shall prevail."

" Har, har, are we going to start or what? I'm looking for some ass-whooping."

" Let's Duel!" Both Nuo and the man shouted in unison as 4000 flashed above their heads.

Nuo: 4000

?: 4000

" I'll be kickin' things off," said Nuo after he drew one card from his deck.

Nuo looked at all six cards in his hand: Giant Rat, Bazoo The Soul-Eater, Horn of the Phantom Beast, Milus Radius, Solidarity, and Return From The Different Dimension.

" _Not too shabby if I do say so myself. With the rest moves, I might just be able to trick this asshole. Okay, here I do_." Nuo picked out three cards from all the rest of his cards. He stuck up the card in the middle. " I summon Giant Rat in Attack Mode (1400/1450)!"

A giant hole was instantly digged up as long whiskers and a furry nose came out of it. The creature inside the hole sniffed the area, then it jumped out of the hole and jumped in front of Nuo. The creature was a giant rat with blue fur, a long tail, and plain yellow eyes.

" And with that, I—"

" Boss!" The furry rat shouted as it turned around and looked at Nuo. " Boss, it really is you!"

The giant rat jumped back and landed on Nuo. Its giant weight crushed Nuo, pushing him into the ground and pinning him into the dirt. While Nuo was down the giant rat rubbed its small nose at him.

" Boss, you really do care about me. I just knew one day you would release me, bo—"

" Shaddup!" Nuo stood up and pushed the giant rat off him while it clinged to his body. A giant cruciform formed on Nuo's head as he glared into the big, goofy oaf of a monster. " What did I tell you about acting cutesy when we're in a duel? Stop being an idiot and act tough!"

The rat made the cutest whiny noise after Nuo pushed him, its eyes dripped with tears, and it stared at him with cute, puffed eyes. " It's okay, boss. You can yell at me. I'll do anything you tell me too."

" _Aw fuck that's so cute. Dammit, why can't I just be like every other duelist and have cards that don't have minds of their own?" _

" _Is he actually talking to his Duel Monster cards_?" Carmel thought while she looked at Nuo. " _What a weirdo."_

" Alright, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two holograms of cards facedown flashed behind Giant Rat, then vanished into thin air. " Let's see what you got, bitch."

" My name is Ryohei," the man retorted. " And I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do."

heads.

Nuo: 4000

Ryohei: 4000

Ryohei drew one card from the top of his deck, looked at the other five in his hand, and he smiled. " Perfect. I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode (1900/1200)

A hole of dark fog appeared in front of Ryohei's feet as he played his card, then a new monster emerged from the smoke. The first thing Nuo saw from the monster was it carried a bat'leth almost identical to the ones from Star Trek, its skin was bright yellow, it had shark-like teeth, three spikes protruding out its head, wore a vest, and had small beady gray eyes.

" Oh, look at that. You got a monster with an axe. " Oh, I am so terrified."

" You should be. Vorse Raider, attack!"

Vorse Raider dashed towards Nuo with his bat'leth raised up high. Vorse Raider prepared to slash his weapon down at Nuo's monster. Vorse Raider then slashed his weapon down at Giant Rat. However, as Vorse Raider slashed at him, the monster shattered.

" W-what?" Ryohei gasped seeing his own monster destroyed. " No, this can't be! How could my Vorse Raider by destroyed by your puny monster?! He had 500 more ATK points than him!"

" Correction, my monster had 300 more ATK points than your monster."

" W-what?"

" I just used this little Trap card." Nuo pressed a button on his Duel Disk and one of the cards in his backrow flipped face-up. " It's called Horn of the Phantom Beast. It's a Trap card that gives a face-up Beast-type monster on my side of the field 800 additional ATK points."

_" No way," _Carmel thought as she watched Nuo duel. " _You mean to tell me he had something like that in his possession the entire time? That's pretty cool how he used it."_

Nuo smirked and raised one of his hands to his deck, said, " And that's not all. See, when my equipped monster destroys one of your monsters by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, which my Giant Rat did when you attacked it, I can draw one card from my deck." Nuo drawed one card from his deck and Ryohei growled staring at him.

" You'll pay for that. I set four cards facedown and end my turn." Four cards illuminated from the ground and then vanished from sight. " Let's see what you're made of, Mr. Hotshot."

" No problem, you jackass. I relish the sight of watching you whine like a bitch."

Nuo: 4000

Ryohei: 3700

Nuo drew one card from his deck and added it too his hand, smiled. " Ho-ho. Yeah, looks like the duels in my favor now, bitch. I summon Bazoo The Soul-Eater (1600/900)

Up in the trees the sound of movement could be heard. A creature then fell down and landed in front of Nuo. The creature was a monkey with silk purple fur, had stripes on its head, horns protruding from its back, and carried a small pink crystal ball.

" Alright, Bazoo, let's take this guy do—"

" Ah!" The creature screamed at the sight of Ryohei. Bazoo jumped down at Nuo's feet and squeezed his leg. " Nuo, please, don't make me fight him. He's scary."

" Hey, hey, lighten up, Bazoo." Bazoo didn't listen to what Nuo was saying and just squeezed Nuo's legs hard. Nuo sighed and rubbed the monkey's head trying to calm it down. " It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be just rad. Imagine that guy stole your lunch and you want it back."

As if Nuo's voice was a trigger, the monkey Bazoo turned around and glared at Ryohei, shouted, " That's my lunch!"

Nuo smiled at the sound of Bazoo's angry yell. " Oh yeah, now we're talking. Bazoo, atta—"

" Hold it!" Ryohei shouted. Nuo nearly fell as he was really into the duel, but managed to get back on his feet and gave a silent " whew". " I activate the Trap card Metal Reflect Slime."

Ryohei pressed a button on his disk and a Trap card flipped straight up. The picture in the card looked like a molded mace made out of slime. The picture of the card glowed while it was face up and a monster that looked like the card showed appeared. (0/3000).

" Bazoo, don't attack!"

" Huh? But you just told me too—"

" Just listen to me now! Listen to what I'm telling you!"

" Ha. I guess you're smarter than you look. My Metal Reflect Slime creates a Token monster with a Defence of 3000. I mostly use it as a shield. Not even the great Blue Eyes White Dragon would be able to penetrate something as powerful as this."

" Tsk. Guess it can't be helped. But that is totally gay. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two images of cards appeared in front of Nuo, then they both vanished. " _How could I have falled for that psyche out? If he didn't activate it when he did, my Bazoo would have surely attack him. This guy's slick. He might just beat my ass."_

Nuo: 4000

Ryohei: 3700

" _Good, he let his guard down," _Carmel thought while she stared at the cup holders behind Nuo's back. " _The moment he lets his guard down, I'll snatch those cup holders from him. " _

" My move; I draw." Ryohei drew one card from his deck. He smiled at the card he drew. With it, his win had a eighty percent chance of certainty. " _I hope you are prepared for what's coming to you, kid. Because you are about to be blown away."_

It was Ryohei's turn. Nuo was annoyed at the sight of Ryohei's smirk. He was also annoyed with Carmel. For some reason he feared she was going to sneak up behind him and steal his card holder away.

" Alright, I sacrifice my monster Metal Reflect Slime and summon my BlowBack Dragon! (2300/1200)"

Something was falling towards the ground. What was falling then landed in front of Ryohei. The creature before him was a dragon. A mechanical, wingless, spineless machine made of blue metal and red metal, and cannon for a head. It also had a mouth with sharp teeth.

" Scary dragon," Nuo said cynically to Ryohei. " And just what are you going to do with that?"

" I am going to destroy both your monsters with it. His effect: once per turn I can target one monster on your field and toss three coins. If at least two of them are Heads, then your monster will be destroyed. BlowBack, start the roulette!"

Ryohei pulled out three coins from his sleeves. He tossed them in the air, and as he did they enlarged into three giant coins. The coins landed as shown: Heads, Heads, Tails.

" Would you look at that. I guess Lady Luck is on my side. And the monster I think I'll destroy is that pesky little Giant Rat on your field."

The cannon on BlowBack Dragon's head glowed bright blue. A large beam of light then came out of the dragons' mouth and hit right into Giant Rat.

" Master!"

Giant Rat exploded into small pieces of light when he was hit. Nuo was angry at the losing his friend, squeezed his fists, and he sighed after he was able to calm himself down.

" _You did well out there, buddy. I promise you I'll make this man suffer with blood for hurting you." _

" I'm afraid there's more. I activate my Trap Card: Deck Devastation Virus. With this card, by tributing one monster on my side of the field with two thousand or more ATK points I can destroy any monster on your field with 1500 or less ATK, then I can look at your hand and make you discard or any monster that doesn't have more than 1500 ATK points."

A giant black wormhole appeared under BlowBack Dragon's feet. The dragon was then sucked down the wormhole. As he was, giant green tentacles came out and zoomed straight for Nuo's hand. And they took away the one monster in his hand with less than 1500 ATK: Milus Radius.

Nuo tried grabbing the card back from the tentacles clutches, but he was too slow as the tentacles already buried themselves back into the hole with Milus along with them, and they closed the wormhole before him.

" You think you're so smart, don't you?" Nuo said while he squeezed his hands after losing his precious card. " Just wait until my next turn. I'm so going to finish you of—"

" What, with that baboon of yours? I'm sorry but that thing has got to go. I activate my Spell card Monster Reborn. With this card I can bring back my BlowBack Dragon (2300/1200)"

A giant blue cross fell from the sky and landed into the ground. After falling into the ground BlowBack Dragon appeared back on Ryohei's side of the field. The monster snarled at Nuo as its cannon glowed.

"And since this summon counts as another summon, I can use his effect once again. So without further ado, I activate its coin tossing ability."

Ryohei pulled out three coins from his sleeves. He tossed them in the air, and as he did they enlarged into three giant coins. The coins landed as shown: Heads, Tails, Heads.

" And just like before I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. And since there's no other monster on your side of the field, I'll destroy your baboon. BlowBack Dragon, fire!"

The cannon on BlowBack Dragon's head glowed bright blue. A large beam of light then came out of the dragons' mouth and hit right into Bazoo the Soul Eater.

" No!"

Just like Giant Rat Bazoo exploded before Nuo's very own eyes. And just like before Nuo was feeling regret for not being able to save his friend. Nuo squeezed his hand and shaked his head thinking his obstruction.

" _How could I have not seen that coming? I'm just so pathetic."_

" And there's more. I played my cards perfectly. I play the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone."

The whole woods became filled in a void of eerie blackness. Wavelike purple light also waved around Nuo as he stared into Ryohei's eyes.

" My Mystic Plasma Zone boosts the power of all Dark-type monsters on my side of the field by 500 ATK points. And just so you know, My BlowBack Dragon is a Dark-type monster (2800). BlowBack Dragon, attack!"

BlowBack Dragon's cannon filled with bright white light. Out of its cannon came a ball of bright light. The ball went right into Nuo and pierced him through his chest.

" Guah!" Nuo screamed when the beam went straight through his chest.

" Haha. Ooh, that hurt, didn't it? I finally got that annoying look off your face. And I'm afraid there's more. I activate my Trap card Eradicator Epidemic Virus. With this card, by tributing one monster on my field with 2500 or more ATK points, I can make you can every card in your hand or every hard you draw being sent to your Graveyard. And I choose Spell Card."

A giant floating skull that was encrusted grey fell down from the sky and landed on the duel field. Its eyes glowed bright red as three of Nuo's cards glowed bright red as well. The cards exploded in Nuo's hands and went right into his Graveyard.

" Ha. But I'm not down."

" Will you ever be done?"

" I activate my Trap Card Royal Decree. With this card neither you nor me will be able to use Trap cards. So now you can't use monsters lower than 1600, Spell cards, or even Trap cards. Your deck is now completely useless."

" I really don't like you. Your deck is gay."

" Ha. Say all you want, but there's no way you can stop me. I am invincible."

" Dude, just calm down. It's a game. Calm the fuck down. So are you done now?"

" Yep, I'm done. Let's see what you can do."

Nuo: 1200

Ryohei: 3700

Nuo drew one card from the top of his deck…

" That card, show it too me!" Ryohei shouted at Nuo. " Because of my card effect, you have to show me every card you draw so I can see if it goes into the Graveyard. So show me what kind of card you just drew."

" I know. I was going to show it to you anyways. God, you're a nine year old on a sugar rush." Nuo showed the card in his hand to Ryohei. It was a Monster card called Beast Striker (1850/400). " Since this neither a Spell Card or a monster with less than 1500 ATK, I guess I get to keep it in my hand, right?"

" Yes, but what use will that monster be too you. _Especially since it's so weak. In my hand I have Mataza The Zapper (1300/800). And I also have Axe of Despair. Mataza's ability allows him to attack twice. First I'll destroy whatever monster he tries to attack me with and then I'll attack him directly to end this game."_

" From my hand, I summon Beast Striker."

The ground ahead of Nuo glowed bright white. From the light came a orc looking beast with black fur along its body, one grown tusk sticking from its mouth, one broken one, and carried a giant hammer with his right hand.

" You ready for this, Beasty?"

" Why don't you tell your friend here about my amazing ability?" Beast Striker said to Nuo.

" You know it. Once per turn I can discard one card from my hand while Beast Striker's on my field and can Special Summon Moja(100/100) from my deck."

Beast Striker slammed his giant hammer on the ground. From the hammer white light illuminated out of it. From the hammer a small, potato looking creature with black skin and a yellow face like the one in Walmart showed up on Nuo's field.

" Hey, you can't have him! My Trap card Deck Devastation Virus destroys all your monsters with 1500 ATK or less."

" Wrong. Your card only makes me sent cards I've drawn with that little ATK to the Graveyard. But it doesn't say anything about monsters that are Special Summoned anywhere else. And one more thing."

Yellow light glowed around Moja's body. The small creampuff was sucked into the yellow wormhole and disappeared before Ryohei's eyes. Out of the hole and into the night came a quadrupled legged, black furred, and a small golden mask for a head.

" Say hello too King of the Beasts(2500/800). If I were to rank him out of the strongest monsters in my deck, I'd say he'd be number five."

" H-how could you summon that powerful? That thing has to be at least a Level 6, and you already summoned that first monster."

" That's true. I wouldn't be able to summon a second monster like this normally alone, but that's where Moja comes in. By sacrificing Moja on my side of the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon him from my hand. And just so you know, he's the monster I drew when you attacked my Giant Rat."

" I warn you! I have friends in high places. If your creatures touch me, they will come for you."

" That's alright with me. I like the challenge. Beast Striker, King of the Beasts, attack!"

Nuo turned his head around as both Beast Striker and King of the Beasts charged at Ryohei. After hearing the sound of Ryohei losing, he also heard the sound of a blowdart being fired. It occurred to Nuo how he was victorious.

" Good thing that's over." From behind someone threw Ryohei's cup holder at him. Nuo caught the cup holder and stuffed it into his pockets. " Now that I have six cup holders, all I have to do is wai—"

Nuo sticked his hands in his pockets hoping to find his three cup holders, but found his pockets to be empty. Nuo kicked his shoes into the dirt and blew into the air.

" Son of a bitch. " She just hijacked me with me even knowing. Heh. Now that I think about it that's pretty cool. Now, I'm going to find that girl and rob her."

X-X-X-X-X

Carmel ran as fast as she could with all three of Nuo's cup holders in her arms. When it looked like everything was in the clear, Carmel laughed too herself and jiggled with the holders.

" That ought to show that money-grubber that he shouldn't mess with me. He may of stolen my money, but I'll get back at him by not letting him enter the castle. I'm such a genius—"

Carmel bumped into something tall standing above her. She rubbed her head, moaned, and then she looked up to see what she bumped into. He was a young, skinny male with short silvery white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes and rather pale skin. All over his body some parts had scales. He was underweight as he warrant his ribs being slightly visual, as well as a clear outline of some other bones. And around his neck was a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt underneath.

" Hello there, little girl," the man hissed down at Carmel. " It's unfortunate-_hiss_-that you were able to run into me." The skinny man pulled out a duel disk that looked exactly like a snake from his pockets and the machine glowed with bright light. " I challenge you to a duel."

X-X-X-X-X

Next time on _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong_

Young. Angry. Spoiled. It's a battle between Carmel and the snake looking boy. However, who is the person watching above her and what does he have against Carmel. Will Carmel be able to beat the man before Nuo catches up with her? Find out on another kick ass episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All official Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters & cards are property of VIZ, Shonen Jump, and Konami.

YU-GI-OH! The Strong

EPISODE 1-05

" I knew it. It's just like being in the circus. Never work with children or animals. And I already got three of those and a nagging old hag. The moment I find that

little brat I'm going to put her hair in curlers and smack her around. But before I do that, I'm going to have to find her first. Girl, you better hope I don't find

you, 'cause I'm going to make you cry."

X-X-X-X-X

Carmel couldn't believe her eyes. Her opponent was a freak. A freak like the one's in those Freak Shows, or even the one's in the circus. The man hissed through his

mouth and out came a long snake's tongue. Carmel took one last look at the man, gave it a raspberry sticking out her tongue, then activated her Duel Disk.

" Who the hell are you anyways, freak?"

" My name-hiss-is Reptil. I sssssssee you. Your name is Carmel-hiss-isn't it?"

" What? How do you know my name?"

" I know all about your family. It'ssssssss an honour to final met the daughter of the wealthiest man in the world. So tell me-hiss-what's the daughter of the

wealthiest man in the world doing here?"

" I ran away from home. I didn't want to live in that family any longer. He's not my real father anyways. So why should I be a part of his family?"

" I see-hiss. It would be a shame if someone knew you were here-hiss. Tell you what-hiss-if you lose against me then I'll tell the whole world about you being here."

" Fine. But if I win you have to be my slave? Capeesh?"

" Yes-hiss."

" Let's Duel!"

**Carmel**: 4000

**Reptil**: 4000

" Since you challenged me I'll go first. " Carmel drew a card from the top of his deck. " I'll start by setting one monster face down and set one card face down and end my turn."

" Indeed-hiss. Then I believe it's my turn." Reptil drew one card from the top of his deck. His long snake tongue hissed out. " I'll-hiss-activate my Field Spell Venom Swamp."

A hidden slot in Reptil's Duel Disk opened up. Reptil put his Field Spell in the hidden slot and closed it. The whole terrain of the forest was hidden by the illusion of a swamp. The swamp was purple, had bones of dead animal carcasses, and the sky was all black.

" Now I'll summon my faithful pet Venom Snake (1200/600)!"

Out of the swamp came a snake with a blade sticking from its ridge and tail. It's scales were black that were patterned by orange scales. The snake hissed at Carmel

and she gave it a raspberry.

" I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn-hiss."

" Hmm." Carmel drew one card from the top of her deck and smiled. " I activate the Spell Card Charge of the Light Brigade. With this card I sent three cards from the

top of my deck to the Graveyard and then I can add one level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Three cards launched out of Carmel's

deck and went into her Graveyard. One card then popped out. Carmel's deck automatically shuffled. " I flip my Ryko Lightsworn Hunter (200/100)."

A small white wolf with yellow bracelets around it's legs and a silver plate armor on its back showed up. The wolf growled at Reptil as the snake man hissed back at

it.

" And because my Ryko was flipped face-up, I'm allowed to destroy one card on your side of the field by sending the top three cards from my deck to the Graveyard. I think I'll go for that facedown on your far right."

The card on the far right side of Reptil's field shattered. An evil grin spread across Carmel's face when it happened.

" Now that your completely defenceless, I sacrifice my Ryko in order to summon my Gargonith Lightsworn Dragon (2000/1600)."

A hole of yellow light ripped open on the ground. Out of the ground a small ball of yellow light flew out and soared around the hole. The ball then touched the ground

and a dragon appeared. The dragon was quadruped, had the body of a horse, white, yellow hair down his back, large feathery wings, and a horn sticking out its head.

" How cute-hiss. What is your lil pony going to do-hiss?"

" He's a dragon jerk-face. And he's about to squash your little snake friend. My Gargonith gains 300 ATK for every Lightsworn in my Graveyard. I have three. five:

Ryko, Lumina, Ehren, Garoth, and Jenis. Add them together and you get a total of 1500 ATK points (3500). Gargonith, attack!"

Gargonith charged straight towards Venom Snake and stomped on its hooves. The snake cried through its mouth just before it exploded into light. As the mist of light

surrounded Reptil's body the servant laughed.

" Little girl, you've fallen right into my trap-hiss."

" Trap? What the hell are you talking about, snake boy?"

" I'm talking about these little traps. I play Snake Whistle and Damage=Reptile. With Snake Whistle when a Reptile monster on my side of the field is destroyed I can

Special Summon a level four or lower Reptile-type monster from my deck. I choose Venom Serpent (1000/800)."

From the swamp a green scaled snake poked its head out. Another head poked out of the swamp. A two-headed snake with red eyes came out of the swamp and hissed at

Carmel as she blew a raspberry at it.

" And with Damage=Reptile I can Special Summon one Reptile-type monster with an ATK equal to or less than the damage I took. I choose to Special Summon Venom Boa from my deck (1600/1200)."

Out of the swamp another snake slithered out. This snake was different from the other two. It was big, had three big green eyes, a long tail, and a snake head on the

tip. The snake stuck its tongue out at Carmel.

" I guess-hiss-this is the end of the turn for you-hiss. What are you going to do now?"

" Whatever I want. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn-"

The moment Carmel ended her turn a blue snake made out of blue swamp water slithered out of the swamp and latched its teeth around Gargonith's right foot (3000).

Carmel gasped after seeing her monster crying in pain.

" What have you done? Gargonith, are you okay?"

" Your pony is just fine. This is a little something I'd like to call Venom Swamp Venom. At the end of every turn a Venom Counter will be placed on every monster-

hiss-non-Venom. And with every counter it has that monster will lose 500 ATK. When it reaches zero-hiss-then your monster will be destroyed. Doesn't that just-hiss-

tick you off, my dear wealthy girl."

" Whatever. At the end of every turn I send the top three cards of my deck to the Graveyard. And by the way, one of those monsters was a Lightsworn (3300). Give me

everything you got, snake boy."

" With please-hiss-my dear." Reptil drew one card from the top of his deck. When he drew his card his long tongue sticked out and rearranged his cards until he was

satisfied. " I activate-hiss-the effect of my Venom Serpent. While it's face-up on my field I can place one Venom Counter on any monster face-up on your side of the

field. I choose your lil pony-hiss-of course."

A snake slithered out of the swamp and bit Gargonith's ankle (2800). The horse-dragon monster cried in pain when it was bitten and kicked its ankles from the rage

inside of it. Reptil smiled at the sight of Carmel's monster in pain and stuck his tongue out in joy.

" But I'm afraid-hiss-I'm not done quite yet. With my Venom Boa on my field I'm allowed to select one monster on your field and place two Venom Counters on it. So feel

the sting of my potent poison!"

Two snakes slithered out of the swamps'muck and bit Gargonith on his ankles. Gargonoith cried in pain just like before (1800). Carmel at first bit her lower lip

watching her poor monster go through so much pain, but she smiled when she realized something important about the field.

" My monster still has more ATK points than any of your monsters. So sorry. Ha. Nice try trying to scare me; it didn't work."

" My dear blond haired girl-hiss-whoever said they would be the one's to destroy that pony of yours?"

" What?"

" I have a much stronger monster-hiss-I would like you to meet. I sacrafice my Venom Serpent-hiss-and my Venom Boa in order to summon hisssssss royal majesty Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (?/?)!"

From the pond of purple swamp a new monster arose. This monster seemed to be just like everyone had feared. It was a tall, green scaled snake-faced, red eyed, beast who had a golden crown on his face and smaller snakes making up its legs. The beast was so scary-its entire body made out of hissing snakes-that when it hissed at

Carmel she didn't even hiss back at it. " Ha." Carmel laughed. " You don't scare me. That thing has zero ATK. How deadly can it be?"

" Prepare-hiss-to be engrossed. To some it may seem weak-hiss- but that's only because it hasn't unlocked its true power-hiss. For every Reptile-type monster in my

Graveyard my Vennominon gains 500 ATK-hiss-points. So with Venom Snake, Venom Serpent-hiss-and Venom Boa that gives my monster a total of-hiss- 1500 ATK (1500/?)."

" You lectured me with that boring speech for that? Your monster still doesn't have enough power to beat mine, idiot."

" Not yet-hiss-it doesn't have much power-hiss. At least not until I activate Foolish Burial-hiss. This card allows me to send one monster from my deck to my

Graveyard-hiss. And I chose to send another Venom Snake to my Graveyard-hiss (2000). Vennominon , attack!"

Vennominon raised five snake heads up and they hissed at Carmel. The snakes regurgitated something that came up their throats. They then regurgitated poison drops out of their mouth and they fired straight at Carmel. Carmel however stayed calm even when her monster was suffereing.

" I activate my Trap Card. Lightsworn Barrier. With this card I can send two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard in order to block your attack." A glass

barrier appeared around Carmel's Gargonith just as it was attacked by poison. The poison however dripped off the barrier and dripped on the ground. The barrier went

away as two cards fell from the top of Carmel's deck. " And one of them was a Lightsworn so my Gargonith gains 300 ATK (2100). What do you have to say about that?"

" Impressive-hiss. I guess even though you are basically a spoiled brat-hiss-who got everything you wanted-hiss-you still managed to retain some dueling skills. I

think you can go far-hiss-with skills like yours."

" I don't duel because I like it. I hate Duel Monsters. I hate my cards. And I hate everyone woh play with them. I only duel for money."

" I see-hiss. If all your looking for is profit you should just go back to that perfect mansion of yours-hiss-and ask them for some money."

" I'll never go back to him! I'll be dead before I ever let him touch me!"

" And just what is so bad about your stepfather-hiss?"

" There are some of us who're nothing more than dolls to some people. People always look at me as a doll. Those people, the ones who are predators, they all want me to be their doll. He's no different. I tried ripping these dumb clothes off my body, but they just wouldn't come off. And do you know why?"

" Why-hiss?"

" Their pinned to my epidermis; my skin. If they came off then I would die. I feel so cold, so empty, I can't even feel my heart beat. What am I? But enough about me!

" End your turn already so I can beat you!"

" If it's malady's wishes-hiss-then I shall comply. Though the conscience of it all-hiss-it all confuses me. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn-hiss. Your

little pony I'm afraid-hiss-it gets another counter by me-hiss."

**Carmel**: 4000

**Reptil**: 2000

A snake slithered out of the ground and bit Gargonith's feet with all the other snakes. Gargonith cried at the top of its mouth and ran around the swamp trying to get

all the other snakes off its legs by stomping its hooves into the ground. Carmel walked up to her poor dragon and rubbed its nose comforting it from all its pain.

" I want you to please stay calm. You owe me for staying with me. So when I tell you to stop trotting I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say

so." Gargonith nodded his head as if he understood what Carmel was saying to him. She stroked his hair with her hand and made a few noises from her mouth. " Okay, picture a rainbow. Now I want you to picture you running up it. Imagine that the clouds taste like cotton candy and the air is made out of nutmeg and sugar. Now imagine eating it. One...two...three...open your eyes now."

Gargonith opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes and sniffed the air thinking about everything Carmel told him. The pony-dragon flicked his tail as it stared into its masters' eyes. He then rubbed his nose against her left check and snorted from his nose. Reptil looked at this, hissing his snake tongue out, and smiled.

" Your not from around here-hiss-are you?"

" Of course not. Can't you tell? I'm actually from Belgium. At least I lived in Belgium until my mother passed away. I can't remember how she died, I don't even think

I want to know, but when she was gone they shipped me to Japan where I was adopted by a pedophile."

" So there were lots of pedophilesssssssssss. Now that it'ssssssss your turn-hiss-what do you plan on doing, malady-hiss?"

" First I'll sacrafice my Gargonith to Tribute Summon for my Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (2300/200)."

Gargonith's body glowed with bright yellow light just before it was sent into Carmel's Graveyard. Carmel however held her monster by the nose and kept saying soothing words to it before its body exploded into dust. In it's place the dust formed a small yellow ball that floated around Carmel. When the ball touched the ground a tall, fair-skinned woman with short blue hair and lips red as roses wearing silver paladin armor appeared on her field.

" What an interesting monster you have there-hiss. I'd say I'm afraid of it-hiss-but then I'd just be lying to myself. And if there'sssssss one thing my mother-hiss-

taught me it'sssssss that you should never lie. It'ssssss a shame I had to be born-hiss-an abomination for her. A mutant-hiss."

" Well I'm sorry I'm going to kick your ass. When Celestia is summoned by tributing a Lightsworn monster on my side of the field then I can send the top four cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard so that I can destroy two cards on your side of the field." Four cards fell out of Carmel's deck and fell into her Graveyard. " And the cards I chose to destroy are your Vennominon and that facedown on your far left."

" Bad choice-hiss. Because I activate the Trap Card on my right: Skill Drain-hiss." A card with a green faced man with smoke blowing out of his body flipped up on the

field. " With this card-hiss-at the cost of one thousand Life Points-all monsters on the field lose their special abilitesssssss. So now you can't destroy my facedowncard or my Vennominon -hiss."

**Carmel**: 4000

**Reptil**: 1000

" B-But I don't understand. If you do that wouldn't that mean your monsters going to lose all of his ATK points?"

" Why of course my dear-hiss (0/?). How silly of me. If only I had rarer cardsssssss than this wouldn't have happened-hiss."

" _He's screwing with me. I just know it. That facedown of his is probably something that's going to destroy my monster. I bet my left lace it's Mirror Force._

When I attack he's probably going to use it to destroy my Celestia. But wait. If it's Mirror Force then why is he letting his monster have zero ATK points. This just

doesn't seem right.

I know I shouldn't do this...but I just can't help myself. Celestia, attack!"

Celestia dashed towards Vennominon unsheathing a long rapier from her paladin armor. Celestia parried at Vennominon preparing to slice her in half. (2000) Celestia jabbed his sword straight through the swarm of snakes and went straight through his chest. Vennominon exploded into small particles of dust. The only thing that could be heard was laughter from Reptil.

" Good move-hiss."

Carmel: 4000

Reptil: 600

" What? How come you didn't lose? Your monster didn't have any ATK!"

" Correction-hiss-my monster had lots of ATK. It gains 500 ATK for ever Reptile monster-hiss- in my Graveyard and I have-hiss- four of them."

" What about your Trap? Don't you remember your own Trap? Your monsters' effects shouldn't work."

" That would be true if my effect-hiss-was still active. But I have Mystical-hiss-Space Typhoon. When activated I can desssstroy one Spell or Trap card on the field-hiss- I chose my own Skill Drain. Without it's effect still on the field-hiss-my monsters powers returned."

" I see. I guess that was pretty cool. But now that you're defenceless I'll be able to attack you next turn."

" I'm afraid things just won't-hiss-work assssss you plan." A small purple puddle bubbled out of the ground in front of Reptil's feet. From the puddle the serpent Vennominon arose out of it. All of the snakes on its body hissed at Carmel who flinched at the unexpected turn of events. " When Vennominon is destroyed by battle I can bring him back-hiss- by removing one card from my Graveyard. Sssssssso I removed my Venom Snake from play and now-hiss- I have my Vennonminon back. Is there anything you have to sssssssay about that-hiss?"

" Not a damn thing. I end my turn."

" Good-hiss."

A snake slithered out of the swamp and jumped at Celestia. She bit her right ankle. Celestia cried in pain where she was bitten as the powerful potent poison went straight into her veins and depowered her (1900).

Carmel: 4000

Reptil: 600

Reptil drew one card from the top of his deck and hissed out. The next thing he did was stare at the face-up card Lightsworn Barrier. Seeing his oppurtune moment Reptil flashed his card at Carmel and shoved it into his Duel Disk. The inside of her Duel Disk glowed when the effects of his card activated.

" I activate Venom Shot-hiss. While I have a face-up Venom monster or a Vennominon on my side of the field-hiss- I can send one Reptile monster from my deck to the Graveyard -hiss- to place two Venom Counters on a face-up monster on your-hiss- side of the field. The card of which I choose to place the counters on-hiss- is very well your Celestia."

Two snakes popped their heads out of the swamp and hissed at Carmel. They then jumped on Celestia and bit right through her hands. Just like before she scream in agony from the venom coursing through her veins (900).

" Stop crying, you useless monster!" Carmel shouted. " If you don't shut up right now I'm going to sell you!" The sound of Carmel's shrill voice drowned Celestia's crying. She soon stood firm readying for whatever was about to come to her."

" It'ssssss not very nice-hiss-to yell at your monstersssss. Now she looks all sad-hiss. I guess I have no choice-hiss-but to put her out of her misery. Vennominon, King of Poisonous Snakes, attack!"

Six of Vennominon's snakes raised their heads up and regurgitated small balls of venom at Celestia. But a small veil of a glass prism surrounded Celestia's body. The poison bounced off the veil and dripped to the ground.

" You forgot about my Lightsworn Barrier. By sending two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard I can block your attack. So now my Celestia is safe."

" At leasssst for-_hiss-_one turn my dear. When you end your turn-_hiss_-your monsssssster will explode."

" Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with food in your mouth, snake boy?"

" Oh, I'm afraid you ssssshouldn't-_hiss_-talk to my mother that way-_hiss_. It's very rude-_hiss_. I end my turn-_hiss_."

A snake slithered out of the much of Reptil's swamp and bit Celestia's neck (400). Celestia couldn't even cry as your voice was muzzled by the snake's fangs crushing her windpipe. Carmel cursed at her friends pain.

" _Dammit! This guy is going to pay big time!" _

Carmel drew one card from the top of her deck and looked at it for a brief second, smiled. "_ Hmph. It's go time. _I activate my Monster Reincarnation. With this card I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and add one Monster Card to my hand. And I choose Gargonith."

Carmel slid one card from her hand to the Graveyard and another card slid out. Carmel grabbed the card and added it into her hand.

" Before I summon this next monster I want to tell you a little tale."

" What are you-_hiss_-Mother Goose?"

" There was once a land in the sky where people called the Lightsworns lived. The Lightsworns were noble people who swore to protect each other, studied in the art of knowledge, and studied new things. Until one day Dark monsters came and acted their once peaceful land.

" You sssssound broken-_hiss_. Just where is this story-_hiss_-going?"

" There land was destroyed. The only thing that remained was a shrine. Four Lightsworns walked into the shrine and prayed to the heavens that they could smite those that brought them harm. That a sacred being would come down and save them. And that's what happened. The sky sent what was the most powerful being in all of the monster kingdom. I now Special Summon that being Judgment Dragon (3000/2600)!"

Four small balls of white light flew out of Carmel's Graveyard and flew into the sky. The four balls merged together as a new being. The ground shook when the being landed on the ground. What was there was a dragon bigger than tall buildings, who had white feathers were shining, red eyes and red claws, and giant white wings.

It was the most beautiful creature in the world. And it was about to unleash it's wrath on Reptil.

" Rrrwwwooor!"

X-X-X-X-X

Next time on _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong_

Ambush! When is it you find a tomb in the middle of the island and find mummified corpses. What's so scary about corpses? That their fresh of course. And one man is about to add Nuo and Carmel into his collection. Will they be able to survive his wrath? Find out an the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Strong!


	6. Chapter 6

The mighty white-furred dragon stomped its large claws on the ground. Reptil was unimpressed with how big the dragon was or how loud it stomped. Reptil just smiled.

" I see-_hiss. _So this is the beast you've been telling me about_-hiss. _You know thisssssss beast-_hiss_- it reminds me of Blue Eyes White Dragon."

" Not quite. My Judgment Dragon is far better than that dragon. And do you know why? It's because by paying one thousand Life Points I can destroy all cards on the field, except Judgment Dragon of course. And that's just what I'm going to do."

Carmel: 3000

Reptil: 600

Judgment Dragon's body entire body glowed with bright white light. A large explosion was heard inside the light. The events that took place reminded Reptil of an atomic bomb. When the light cleared Venom Swamp was gone, Vennonminon was gone, all the cards in Carmel's backrow, every card that was originally on the field was gone except for Carmel's Judgment Dragon.

" So I guess this is the end-_hiss_."

" You have no cards in your hand, no cards on your field, and your ugly. Beating you will be so easy. Except."

" Except what-_hiss_?"

" Except where's the fun in just kicking your ass? Call me a sadist but I like to see my opponents suffer. It makes me feel just a little better about myself. So I'll end my turn. By the way when I end my turn Judgment Dragon makes me send the top four cards of my deck to the Graveyard." Four cards fell from the top of Carmel's deck and fell into the Graveyard. " I'll give you one last turn, snake boy. Show me what you can do."

" Hmmm-_hiss." _Reptil drew one card from the top of his deck. He took one long look at the card and he smiled. " Yes-_hiss_. This could be the card-_hiss_-that will beat your dragon-_hiss_."

" Oh really? And just what monster do you think can beat me?"

" Not just one monster-_hiss_. This monster is a hydra-_hiss_-a creature of multiple heads and multiple personalities-_hiss_-and it will gobble your dragon right up. I Sssspecial Sssssummon Evil Dragon Ananta (?/?)."

From the ground a giant wormhole ripped open. The wormhole was black, purple, weird sounds were heard inside of the wormhole, and out of the wormhole came a pair of bright yellow eyes. Soon from the darkness serpentine elongated necks the color beige came out. What came out was a snake beast, one large tail, serrated shark-like teeth, and yellow eyes. The snake that seemed like the leader wore a large green diamond on it's head.

" Woah, that's...big."

" It getssssss worse-_hiss_. To Ssssspecial Ssssssummon my Ananta I must remove from play-_hiss_-every Reptile-type monster in my Graveyard. With my four Reptile'sssssss giving power to my Vennonminon and-_hiss_-Vennonminon himself that gives my Ananta-_hiss_-a total of five monsters to feast on, and sssssix hundred-_hiss_-ATK for each one (3000)."

" Heh. Looks like we're on a stall mate, reptile boy. Unless you destroy my Judgment Dragon by attacking him I'm going to destroy your monster next turn."

" I'm afraid that'sssss not the case-_hiss_-young lady-_hiss_. By ending my turn my Evil Dragon Ananta-_hiss_-can destroy one card on your field-_hiss_. And who better than your Judgment Dragon?"

The Evil Dragon's eyes glowed bright yellow as it spewed black smoke from it's mouth and covered Judgment Dragon. Carmel could hear the dragon roar in the smoke. When the smoke cleared Judgment Dragon was gone.

" You sssshould have beat me-_hiss_-when you had the chance. Asssss we agreed when I beat you-_hiss-_I tell the whole world about you being here."

" And if I win you have to be my slave. You didn't forget that, did you? Even if you're knocked out and dragged off this island I will find you and make you do everything I say."

" Agreed-hiss. Ssssso give me your last move before-_hiss-_ you run out of cards before my Ananta runs out of patience."

" Okay. Let's end this now."

Carmel:3000

Reptil: 600

Carmel closed her eyes when she picked her last card up. She took one look at her card, and then she smiled.

" Time to end this."

" Go ahead-_hiss_. Play your last Lightsworn monster."

" Heh heh. Now whoever said all my monsters were Lightsworns? The deck I'm actually using is a Twilight Deck."

" Twilight Deck? You mean those cross between Light and Dark monsters?"

" The very same. I remove from play my Judgment Dragon and my Plaguespreader Zombie in order to Special Summon my Chaos Sorceror (2300/2000)!"


	7. Chapter 7

From the sky over Carmel and Reptil's heads a giant wormhole ripped open. Out of the wormhole a monster appeared. The monster that appeared was human. His skin was blue. He had a magicians hat covering his head while chains were chained around his waist. His chest was covered by ropes tied in notes. Through the hat a pair of small bright blue eyes glowing through. The entire time it was falling the magician was laughing.

" What issss with-_hiss_-your creature?"

" Nothing. He just has a sick sense of humor. And so do I. While Chaos Sorcerer was on the field I can remove one face-up monster on the field."

" No-_hiss_."

Chaos Sorcerer moved his hands around while laughing to himself. The magician's arms glowed bright yellow with his magic. Yellow light also surrounded Evil Dragon Anata. When Chaos Sorcerer held his hands up and laughed the dragon disappeared into a large wormhole. Reptil was alone on his field. Carmel laughed while the serpent man hissed.

" There's no need to worry. When Chaos Sorcerer uses his effect he cannot attack this turn."

" Sssssso-_hiss_-you end your turn?"

" Not quite. I may not be able to attack with Chaos Sorcerer, but there's another dark monster I've been saving. But now it's time I let him out. I tribute my Chaos Sorcerer and summon Caius the Shadow Monarch ( 2400/ 1000)!"

Chaos Sorcerer blew Reptil a kiss before his body glowed bright yellow. Chaos Sorcerer sank into the ground. A giant white wormhole ripped open on the field. From the hole a monarch appeared. A monarch was a king or queen at the head of a monarchy, a state or government ruled by an individual. His looked like Nuo's Thestalos, but this monarch was dark as shadows, a cape hanged from the back of it's neck, and it's eyes were the color red.

" Are you going to attack me-_hiss_-with that thing?"

" Not really. When Caius is Tribute Summoned I can select one card on the field and remove it from play."

" But there is no-_hiss_-cards on the field."

" Not on your field, but mine is a different story. I have Caius after all. When Caius removes a Dark-type monster from play my opponent takes one thousand points of damage. And I choose to remove Caius from my field!"

A large ball of shadows appeared between Caius's hands. Caius threw the ball in the air. The ball fell down and touched Caius's head. Caius was sucked into the shadows. Lightning rumbled inside of the shadow ball. The lightning struck out and striked Reptil. Reptil screamed from his mouth.

" Ahhhhh!"

Carmel: 3000

Reptil: 0

Reptil lost. Reptil couldn't stand the thought of him losing. It was morbid to him. He fell on his knees, sweating, and breathed in and out slowly through his mouth thinking about his failure. His tongue was no longer his own very much the same as his soul.

" No...I...lost. I can't lose. I have to be the one to beat Maxillennium Pegasus."

" I'm sorry. That right is reserved only for me. Do you remember what we agreed on? Now that you have lost you have to be my servant."

" Bwa ha ha ha!" Reptil lost his mind. He couldn't stop laughing. Ironically everything seemed to be funny to him. " Yes. Yes, I'll be your loyal servant. I'll do anything you say. I'm a man of my word. Lady Carmel, I'm at your service-"

Before Reptil could finish his sentence a dart was fired at him hitting the back of his neck. Reptil collapsed from the poison entering through his system. A man appeared about to drag Reptil away. Carmel stopped him raising her hand to his face.

" Do you have a pencil and paper? Can I borrow it from you." The man took out paper and pencil and handed them to Carmel. Carmel wrote her information on the paper as she tucked it into Reptil's butler suit. " When this whole thing is over I want you to contact me. It's like you said. You're a man of your word."

The man grabbed Reptil raised him to his right shoulder and carried him away from Carmel. Carmel was happy with herself. She was happy to see Reptil being in safe hands. But that moment was ruined when someone grabbed her around her ponytails and yanked her in the air.

" And did you really think you could get away with my damn cup holders?" Nuo exclaimed holding Carmel up. " I'm going to beat the smack out of you!"

" Reptil, help!"

" Yeah. I'll beat the Reptil out of you! Don't think you can get away from stealing with me ever again!"


	8. Chapter 8

" Who was the one that said 'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live', my sister?"

" I believe it was Norman Cousin, my brother."

" Yes. So do you think there's someone in here we can play with, my sister?"

" I hope so, brother. It's a dark and spooky cave. The same cave in those horror stories."

X-X-X-X-X

A cowboy was inside a cave thinking there was going to be a duelist there-he could hear voice's when he first walked in. He is quite distinguishable, since he dresses like a cowboy: he has the trademark hat, boots with spurs, a revolver at the hip, bandolier belt, tan shirt and jeans. Around his right wrist was a Duel Disk.

" Dagnabit!" The cowboy shouted throwing his hat to the ground. " There's absolutely nothing here. Ah! Stupid bats! Huh?"

From the darkness he saw two pairs of canine teeth. Suddenly two bat-like shadows flew to him. The last thing he saw was a giant axe hacking at him. His blood dripped out of his stomach dripping out of his stomach.

X-X-X-X-X

Two twins were standing together. Both of them have sliver hair, blue eyes, and pale skin as well as the same height. They both wear Black and white, Gothic attire. The boy has short hair and wears a black trench coat and a dress shirt with a bow tie, black shorts and boots. The girl has long, waist-length hair and wears a Lolita gown with black mary janes and black stockings with a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head

" It's too bad, my sister. He didn't have the number we were looking for."

" It's okay, my brother. If we wait people are going to come." Both the sister and brother smiled at the same time. Their teeth were sharp like canines. " It's only a matter of time."

X-X-X-X-X

Carmel was treated like a dog. Around her neck was a long scarf. Nuo was pulling her by the scarf, a small boy in front of his face, reading the book out loud trying to ignore the sound of her shouting.

" I'm not a dog, you jerk!" Carmel shouted, her eyes were white and she threw her arms in the air. " Let me go!"

" Let you go? Your getting everything you deserve after you tried stealing from me."

" I was not stealing from you."

" Right. And I'm guessing you stealing my cup holders was just a game of hide-and-seek where you were planning on returning them to me. You know what, I'm thinking of setting camera's on the trees. If I connect them with my phone I might be able to scope the area."

" Your really going to try inventing?"

" Call me MacGyver."

" Except he was mild mannered, quiet, deeply principled and refused to carry a gun. Your pampered up, loud, rude, and you always think about violence."

" Still, at least I'll last more than seven seasons. Now hand me a roll of tape."


End file.
